My Violent Heart
by Mojsengojs
Summary: For the first time in their long friendship, Kelly Garrett is set out to hurt Kris Munroe. Forcing her into a violent prison case, Kelly will seek out ways to break her... and how to put her back together again.
1. Prologue

_***** ****As usual I _do not_ own Charlie's Angels or the characters except people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only._

_***** The story takes place after my other stories _(except the K/K-femslash ones)_. I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^ _

__***** Any resemblance to where this takes place is strictly coincidental. This story is in no way meant to tarnish that place's reputation. This story is not meant to slander the place in any way, shape, or form._ _

_***** And as always, thanks Messy Raindrops for help and ideas!_

* * *

><p><strong> My Violent Heart<strong>

**Prologue**

_You have set something in motion  
>Much greater than you've ever known<br>Standing there in all your grand naivety  
>About to reap what you have sown<em>

Becky Nelson was crying with her head towards her knees as she was sitting in isolation, a room with nothing but a bed and a bucket inside of it. She was sitting in the bed, the thin sheet pulled over her body but not warming her battered body up in any way. Her knees were pulled up towards her face in an attempt to protect her own body, while it was trembling from the tears.

She was just 19 years old, she had hardly started living her life yet, and so far everything was a mess. She had ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time and falsely been accused of drug dealing. She had never touched drugs in her life. But without even a fair trial or anything, she had been shipped off to Barnwell County Prison. She knew prisons were hard, and anything else would've surprised her. She hadn't expected it to be fun and games. But she had never imagined it to be anything like this. The inmates were terrified of the guards who ruled this place with a harsh attitude, not letting anything go unnoticed and even the smallest thing would get you sent to the isolation.

The reason to why Becky was in here was because she had spilled food on the floor when one of the elderly women had pushed her over. And she had been here in isolation for a long time. She had lost count on the days, but it must've been over two weeks. Her stomach was constantly rolling over, she felt like she was dying of thirst, but her body wasn't hurting as much as it had been before. She had taken a lot of abuse from the guards before she was thrown into isolation, and she had estimated her injures to broken ribs and a broken arm. It was beginning to feel better, the worst of the pain had subsided a few days ago. But she was wondering if the guards remembered that she was here, or if they had forgotten all about her? The thought scared her, she didn't want to die like this, especially because of something she hadn't done. She was innocent. But no one seemed to believe her.

Sitting in isolation, there's a lot of time for thinking and clearing out your own brain. She was constantly seeing pictures of her two sisters. They were both older than her, and she missed them so much. Their parents had passed away not too far after each other a few years back and the sisters had done everything by themselves, but always together. They had stood with her until the day she got sent her, and the last glimpse from the outside world had been their tear stained faces. She missed them to the point where she thought her heart would collapse.

The door slamming open made her jump in bed, her body complaining painfully as she did. Light shining in through the door made her blink her eyes, trying to get them adjusted to the bright lights she hadn't seen in so long. Someone was standing in the door, and as her eyes settled with the light she could see one of the guards standing there. Without a word, the guard, known as Mara, walked up to her, grabbed her most likely broken arm, and roughly pulled her to her feet. Becky stumbled, the pain radiating through her arm was almost making her pass out, but Mara held a firm grip around her as she led her out.

She was taken back to the barracks, back to the room with the other 12 girls and pushed down onto her old bed. She felt like snuggling into the hard pillow, she had missed this so much. This was not heaven on Earth, but everything was better than isolation. She sat down in the bed and went back to the same position that she had been for the last days. Sitting, leaning against the head of the bed and pulling her knees to her face. Protection.

Mara left, leaving Becky with the other girls. Most of them just looked at her with pity in her eyes, looking at the young girl. Her body beaten, her skin pale and it was easy to see that she hadn't eaten well in a long time. The occasionally served soup in the isolation didn't do much.

Not everyone let her be though. There were always those people who had to pick on the weaker to show themselves tougher. Three women – known to everyone else as Tay, Dee and Coco and also known as three of the worst women in the prison – walked up and surrounded Becky's bed. Laughing to the others, Tay grabbed a handful of Becky's blonde locks and pulled her head back, forcing her to look up and meet Tay's green eyes.

"Welcome back peanut. We missed you when you were away."

"Please…" Becky pleaded quietly, the cry audible in her voice. "I don't want any trouble."

"Well, we always do." Tay laughed, grabbing her sweater and pulling her out of bed. Still laughing, Tay pushed her over, making her fall into Dee, who welcomed her with open arms, grabbing a hold of her before pushing her into Coco. The game of human pinball was something these three were famous for, and they never seemed to get tired ot it. Becky was crying from mental exhaustion as well as physical pain as her injured arm and ribs were shouting at the to stop, but the more she cried the more the other three seemed to enjoy their game. Tay getting a hold of her again, she pushed her towards Dee, who stepped out of the way and letting Becky slam hard into a chest of drawers. She cried out loudly in pain, making the other three give each other high fives.

Her cries in pain didn't go unnoticed though, and it didn't take too long before two younger guards stepped into the room.

"What's going on here?" One of them said sternly, meeting Tay's eyes. "Oh. You again. You never seem to let us rest do you?"

"Now what fun would that be?" Tay smirked, before nodding to Dee and Coco, whereupon the three of them ran at the guards. They slammed into them before the two guards had time to grab their batons or call for help. The beating was immediate, Tay focusing on the older of the two and Coco and Dee kicking at the younger guard who was on the ground trying to protect herself.

Everyone else in the room sat still in their beds or standing along the walls, not knowing what to do. One of the younger girls ran out to get help, while everyone stared at the scene in front of them with wide eyes, staring in shock. Becky was still on the ground, coughing blood after the edge of the chest of drawers had hit her straight towards her ribs. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was choking to death. Blood was filling up her mouth and running down her chin as she was non stop coughing. It was so painful.

More guards ran into the room, breaking everything up right away. Grabbing onto Tay, Dee and Coco they handcuffed them and pushed them into the wall. People were screaming, although Becky wasn't sure if it were the guards or inmates. She saw in the corner of her eye how the female warden, Miss Clark, stepped into the room, shouting, pointing in different directions and making orders.

"Throw them into isolation! Help them to the infirmary! Her too!"

Becky could feel someone grabbing onto her, pulling her to her feet and dragging her out of the room. Still coughing blood, the movement sent knives through her body, and the pain quickly took over. The last thing she ever saw was the empty hallway of Barnwell County Prison.

_Time will feed upon your weaknesses_  
><em>And soon you'll lose the will to care<em>  
><em>When you return to the place that you call home<em>  
><em>We will be there, we will be there.<br>-_ Nine inch Nails_. _


	2. The only way to fly

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, it means a lot to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The only way to fly<strong>

"Janet, I hate you!" Sandra screamed as she held onto the wall for all she was worth, fear and panic filling out every fiber in her body. She had probably never been so nervous and freaked out in her life, and having Janet here wasn't even calming her down. It was actually making her even more stressed out. She felt like punching Janet, it was her fault that they were here, it was Janet's fault that Sandra's life was once again on the lie. She didn't know how much more she could take. She thought for sure it was her time to die now. She was wearing gloves, but her knuckles had turned completely white underneath them as she was holding onto the wall as hard as she could, knowing that if she let go, she would most likely be dead in seconds. This was not how she wanted to end her life. She still had stuff left to do. She still hadn't found the right guy. She hadn't gotten any kids. She hadn't become a millionaire and she hadn't beaten Jill in poker.

She hadn't returned the book she borrowed from the library. Maybe now was a good time to die after all - before they sent their bill.

"Cut it out you chicken! This is fun!" Janet laughed as she connected Sandra's harness to her own, making sure with a skillfull hand that everything was secure and tight.

"It is not fun and I don't wanna do this! Working for Charlie is dangerous enough, why commit suicide!"

"This is not commiting suicide! I've done this a billion times and I'm still alive!"

"Alive but obviously brain damaged since you do it over and over! I have no idea how you talked me into this! You must hate me! Or love me since you wanna die with me!"

"Well Sandie, maybe a little of both!" Janet shouted, trying to outvote the loud sound of the airplane, as she grabbed onto Sandra's hands, pulling them away from the grip she had at the wall and pulled her towards the open door. "Now, do you remember everything I've told you?"

Sandra's face turned pale as she turned to look towards Janet. Sweat was breaking out on her forehead and she was shaking slightly as her brain went blank.

"No. I don't remember anything!" Sandra shouted, barely hearing her own voice as they walked to the door. Her eyes were screaming in panic. Janet just laughed as she reached over and put on Sandra's glasses before putting on her own.

"Well, just go with the flow then!"

"But what if…"

"WOHO!"

Sandra never got to finish the line before Janet pushed the two of them out of the airplane. Sandra screamed as she saw the ground underneath her, and Janet laughed loudly as they twirled around in the air. Janet loved to go parachuting, and she had been nagging Sandra to go with her for years, but Sandra had never let Janet talk her into it. But after these many years of nagging, Sandra had given in. She wasn't sure when or how much wine she had been drinking when she said yes, but somehow, Janet even had her agreement in writing. Sandra made a mental note never to drink with her again. Now she was strapped with her back towards Janet's tummy and the two of them were hovering around high above the ground.

Sandra had closed her eyes and screamed as they excited the airplane, but now she couldn't help but to look. The adrenaline rush came to its high peak and her scream changed into excitement and joy. This was so awesome.

Janet grabbed onto her arms and forced them back, and Sandra remembered what Janet had said about arching her back, pulling her arms back over her head and bending the knees, and she did as she was told. The wind ripped in their clothes, tugging every piece of fabric even though the black suits were tight around their bodies, and Sandra felt like she was flying, like she was soaring high above the sky like an eagle. Maybe like an angel? Never in her life had she ever felt so free, living life to its fullest and enjoying every second of it. She understood why Janet did this often.

Janet pulled out the parachute earlier than Sandra had expected, and Sandra was laughing and giggling in over bubbling joy as Janet brought them down safely onto a nearby field. Kamili was there waiting for them as they landed, and Sandra was bouncing towards her already before Janet had unhatched her harness. It resulted in Sandra jumping forward, pulling Janet with her who immediately stumbled. Sandra got pulled back by Janet's weight and fell face flat into the ground, Janet landing on top of her.

The sound of Kamili's explosive laughter could be heard miles away as she bent over upon seing her two best friends clumsy fall into a jiggering pile on the grass. Sandra was flailing her arms trying to get Janet off from her so she could breathe again, but Janet couldn't unhook herself and get off unless Sandra stayed still.

Sandra fought all she could and finally managed to roll over onto her back – with Janet underneath her. Sandra exhaled with a pleased smile on her face as Janet's face was covered in panic and irritation.

"Sandra god dammit! Roll onto your side and I can unhook you!" Janet wheezed, and Sandra suddenly realized where her friend had disappeared to.

Sandra quickly rolled onto her side and Janet exhaled loudly as she managed to unhook them from each other. Sandra immediately darted to her feet and ran for Kamili, pulling her into a tight hug, bouncing and jumping in the air.

"Kamili, that was AWESOME! Did you see us? It was awesome! I've never done anything like that before, holy cow!"

"You were awesome and I hate to spoil the fun, but Kelly called." Kamili smiled, putting her hand on top of Sandra's shoulder, in the same time as the two of them walked over to Janet who was taking care of the parachute.

"What did Kelly say?"

"First she said you two are nuts. And if you survive, she wants the three of us to the office as soon as possible, we have a case."

"Well then, time for reality." Janet smiled, laughing at Sandra who pouted. "Come on baby, at lunch I'll take you bungy jumping!"

"No thanks!" Sandra laughed happily as she took all the things off from herself and put it under her arm as she was bouncing back towards the car.

"Hang on there little lady! You have to help me with the parachute before we leave!" Janet called out after her, making Sandra sigh loudly. She just liked the fun part, she hated having to clean up after herself, no matter what it was about. Her shoulders slumpering forward she did her best to look as sad as possible as she walked back to Janet and helped her put the parachute back into a big bundle. The rest Janet could do by herself back at the center where Janet rented the parachute from. They cleaned it and made sure it was whole before putting it back in the sack, so to say.

Taking the entire thing in her arms, it was covering Sandra's entire upper body, including her face, and she giggled like a child when she realized she couldn't see where she was going. Kamili and Janet was walking behind her, the two of them rolling their eyes and laughing at their friend while pushing each other back and forth.

It didn't take long before Sandra let out a yelp and fell to the ground, everything in her arms going down with her. To Kamili and Janet's defense, they really tried their hardest to keep a stern face, for about 2 seconds, before they bent over laughing at her clumpsiness. They were leaning against each other, fighting hard to catch their breaths through the roaming laughter.

As they begun to calm down, they eventually realized that Sandra wasn't laughing along, nor that she had moved from the ground. Instead she was trying to get the heavy boot off from her left foot, and wincing badly while doing so.

"Hey." Janet said, realizing her friend was actually hurt stopped the laughs right away. She and Kamili quickly knelt next to her, Kamili sitting next to her side while Janet sat opposite her, putting Sandra's foot in her lap and carefully pulling the boot off which was accompanied by Sandra's sharp breaths of pain.

"I think I stumbled in a hole." Sandra said quietly, then moaned in pain as Janet carefully probed her ankle and foot. "I doubt that it's broken though, but it really hurts."

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital and let them double check it." Janet said, as the two of them helped Sandra up, with her leaning on Kamili while Janet then reached down and took the parachute.

* * *

><p>It was early December, and out on the street the rain had started to lightly fall, small drops of wet water hitting the sidewalk as Kelly rushed from her car into Kris' home. The morning had been beautiful, but the weather was quickly getting more chilly and gray. Kelly hurried to the front door, put her key in the lock and jumped into the hallway, escaping the rain just as it was starting to fall heavier. Kelly stopped in the door. In an attempt to try and get Kris sorted with her life, she and Jill had decided to try for a few weeks and not come every day to her house, which they had done since they were in Hawaii. They had been cooking for Kris, doing her laundry, doing her dishes and making sure there were food in the fridge and bills got paid. Thinking Kris needing a wake upp call, they had now the last two weeks only been here twice.<p>

Kelly realized their plan had failed as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. What was that smell? Walking into the house she couldn't see Kris anywhere, and her nose made her walk to the kitchen. She quickly realized the smell was coming from the fridge, and not really sure why, she had to open it, just to make sure that it was the fridge and not a decompost body underneath the sink.

"I hope you're not eating out of this thing. I think there is some old moldy egg salad trying to crawl out." Kelly mumled to herself, opening the fridge door and then closing just as fast, feeling herself breath in heavy. Shit! That was not a nice smell! Kelly shook her head, wondering who would have to clean that out and wondered if she could hire someone to do it so she didn't have to. Perhaps she could just call the exterminators? Or maybe the Terminator?

Kelly couldn't help but to let out a giggle to herself. She, Jill, Peggy and Aurore had gone to see it a few months ago, just shortly after it's premiere. Ever since then, none of the four could stop quoting Arnold Schwarzenegger, and she had also quickly realized that her fellow angels had seen the movie. "I'll be back", "Get out" and "Fuck you asshole" was lines that was said every day, and giggles all around was always heard afterwards. Would it ever grow old?

Collecting her thoughts again Kelly shook her head and looked around, walking out into the house trying to find Kris. The house was a mess, stuff left everywhere, empty cans and wrapping of take out food. Well at least she had been eating. Kelly's nose was complaining as she walked by it all, shaking her head. Something had to be done.

"I hope personal hygiene is being taking care of, unlike this house?" Kelly kept mumbling to herself, heading into the living room where she found Kris on the couch, her head resting towards the armrest of the couch and her feet up into it. She was staring towards the TV, but it wasn't even turned on. Kelly sighed as she sunk down in the armchair next to Kris. Kris didn't appear to have noticed Kelly come in, but Kelly was dead certain that she knew exactly who it was sitting next to her without having to look. Kelly leaned her head back and rested it towards the back of the couch, unintentionally looking up into the roof.

"I see some creepy crawlers have taken residence in the corner of your ceiling?" Kelly said, raising an eyebrow as she saw the spider web.

"Yeah. Don't kill them though, I named a few." Kris spoke with a monotone voice, no life behind her words.

"That's... slightly disturbing." Kelly said, shaking her head slightly.

"Why are you so interested in how my house looks? I'm the only one here." Kris sighed, wishing Kelly could just leave her alone.

"Well... so the kids can visit OR better yet come home? Right? Yay!" Kelly clapped her hands, trying to get Kris excited about the idea. Kris didn't move, she didn't even bat an eyelash. She just laid there in the couch, immobile and … lost. Kelly sighed and looked over to Kris. "Okay. Maybe so it's not condemned by the board of health, huh?"

Kris sighed annoyed at Kelly's remarks, and kept staring into the black TV screen. Kelly sighed as well and looked out of the window. The rain was falling heavier now, soaking the ground and making people flee into their homes, leaving everything outside wet and gray.

And it was not just the weather taking a shade of gray, the woman in front of Kelly were just as gray as the clouds. Kelly turned to look at Kris, tiredness in her eyes. It had been almost nine months since Tommy past, and Kelly had tried everything. Kris hadn't changed much. She was steadier on her feet, but that was about it. The twins were living with Kelly, Aurore, Peggy or with Jill, since Kris didn't have the strength to take care of herself, even less two children.

Kelly had brought a bag with Chinese take out to Kris, and placed it on the small table right in front of Kris, who now looked down at it and sighed before looking back up and meeting Kelly's eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are, now sit up." Kelly sighed, moving over to the couch and jumping closer to Kris' feet. Kelly grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. "Here, I'll find you a cartoon if you're going to act like a kid. How about Sesame Street? Big Bird will teach you the basics in eating 101."

"Leave me alone." Kris said tiredly, trying to steal the remote back from Kelly, who waved it in the air a foot away from her hand.

"I can't do that."

"No, none of you can. You and Jill are here too often and I just... I want to be alone."

"You've been alone long enough, it's time you start standing back up on your own."

Kris mumbled some incoherant words before turning to the TV, where some documentary was playing out. Kris didn't seem to comprehend what was playing and neither did she care.

"I just wish I'd died too." Kris whispered, not being able to meet Kelly's eyes.

Kelly's face fell, but she already knew these feelings to be true. It was not the first time Kris had told her this, and it was easy to see how Kris felt. She was heartbroken, torn into pieces, her soul and body shattered. Kelly sighed sadly, feeling her own heart tug inside of her as she moved closer to Kris, gently touching Kris' cheek with the palm of her hand. Kris turned her head and met Kelly's deep, green eyes.

"Don't I make you happy enough?" Kelly whispered.

Kris' moved her head, tearing her eyes away from Kelly's. She knew that she was breaking Kelly's heart, and she didn't know how to respond. She let her face fall just like Kelly's had done a second ago, but at this point everything had gone so far. Kelly wasn't looking for silent communication anymore, she wanted words.

"Don't you care about our children? If you can't live for me, then at least them. Do it for them."

Kris remained silent. Kelly sighed again loudly before giving Kris a slight shove.

"Say something to me!"

"They're happier with you." Kris said while letting out a heavy breath.

"Why do you think such a thing? All the twins know is mommy, mommy, mommy! All Ella wants to do is to spend a day with you, she misses you something awful. And Jill... she's acting like someone killed her puppy."

"Please, stop. I'm no used to anyone."

"To me you are. You know that."

Kris' eyes met Kelly's again and gave Kelly a small smile. "You've always made me happy."

Kelly smiled back at her, those words warming her heart more than anything had done in a long time. Kris' eyes were filling up with tears and she leaned her head against Kelly's chest.

"Make it go away, Kelly. Make me feel normal again, please. Please... please... please... help me, please."

Kelly held her heard, one hand on her back and the other on top of Kris' head, stroking her hair softly, while whispering to her. "I promise. I'll do everything in my power to make you feel better."

They sat like that for several minutes, not talking, while Kris let her tears run down her cheeks, pressing her head and body towards Kelly. As Kris calmed down, Kelly pushed her away gently and put one hand underneath her chin.

"It'll start with me offering you a job..."


	3. Inmates and guards

**I just had the most amazing weekend ever, spending time with one of my best friends - chilling in Hyde Park, going to The Mitsubishi Badminton Horse Trials (that my "boss" won!) and then ended up fixing the biggest garden party ever with all the top riders in the UK and elsewhere. It's been amazing. _Next up - Olympics 2012_. Before that, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. - Inmates and guards.<strong>

Kelly and Kris went to the office and arrived there another 45 minutes later. Kamili was already there when they stepped in, and she lifted the pot of newly brewed coffee in the air to show them what she'd made.

"Brilliant Kam. Where's Sandra and Janet? They didn't survive the jump?"

Kamili snickered for a second before pouring coffee in three cups. "They did, but when walking to the car Sandra stumbled quite bad and hurt her foot. She and Janet went to the hospital to have it looked over but I'm sure it's just a sprain."

"So you're saying they jumped out of an airplane at 10 000 feet, landed safely, and when walking, on a flat surface, Sandra hurt herself?"

"Well… That's our Sandra!"

Kelly sighed as she shook her head, taking the cup from Kamili and sitting down behind the desk. Kris smiled to Kamili, taking a cup as well before sitting down in the armchair next to the desk, Kamili sinking down in the chair next to her.

"Kam, Kris will work with us for a while from now on." Kelly smiled, and Kamili nodded happily, looking from Kelly to Kris. That sounded like a good idea, maybe she could get her head straight if she kept more busy. She certainly needed to get a grip of her own life, and fast before she faded away completely. Going back into old tracks might just be the right thing. It couldn't hurt to try.

The trio chitchatted for another 15 minutes before Sandra and Janet showed up in the door, Sandra on crutches. Kelly looked at her, letting a raised eyebrow do all the talking, as Sandra sat down in one of the couches with a red, embarrassed face.

"Bad sprain. Stay off it for at least two weeks."

"You have bad timing my friend, but I'm glad it's not anything worse." Kelly smiled gently, being met by a smile from Sandra as well. Janet gave Sandra a cup of coffee before serving herself.

"You actually went parachuting?" Kris asked, Janet turning to her and opening her mouth. Before she had time to answer though, Sandra cut her off.

"Oh, we did! It was absolutely amazing, I've never done anything like that, and it was crazy! It was just like flying, the air was amazing and we went down so fast!"

Kelly laughed at Sandra's enthusiasm, before looking at Janet. "So how long did it take before you wanted to let her off your harness?"

Janet giggled, rolling her eyes, then looked at Kamili who was clearing her throat.

They all turned to look at the door where an elderly woman just stepped in. She appeared to be in her late 50's, her hair was turning into a shade of gray and wrinkles of wisdom visible in her face. She held her back straight though and her head high as she walked in, dressed in a formal, brown suit.

"I suppose this is the Townsend Agency?" She asked, a slight southern accent audible.

Kelly rose from her chair and gestured the woman inside. "It is. Welcome. I'm Kelly Garrett, and these are my associates – Kamili Diallo, Janet Wanner, Sandra Olsen and Kris Munroe. You must be Mrs Jo Clark?"

"Miss Clark, yes, that would be me. It's nice meeting you all."

"Please sit down." Kelly smiled. "Can we give you some coffee or tea?"

"Some coffee would be great, thank you." Miss Clark said as she sat down in the couch opposite Sandra, who had her wrapped up foot on top of the table to keep it elevated. Janet was right away on her feet and made their client a cup of coffee before sitting down next to Sandra.

Kelly had in the mean time gotten Charlie on the line and it didn't take long before his voice came out into the speaker.

"Good afternoon angels!"

"Good afternoon Charlie!" The trio answered in a chorus, like every other day. Kelly couldn't help but smile every time, it brought back a lot of memories to her.

"Kris, welcome onboard." Charlie said as well, Kelly having told him already what experiment she was performing. He was not happy about it, but that was a later discussion that he would have with Kelly when he was talking to her alone.

"Thank you Charlie." Kris said shortly.

"Sandra, how is your foot?" Charlie asked, genuinely concerned for his angel.

"Sprained Charlie, but I'll live." Sandra said, still embarrassed.

"That's what matters the most." Charlie said with a chuckle. "And Kelly, of course." Charlie added formaly.

"Here and counted for." Kelly answered back.

"And I believe our client have arrived, how are you Jo?"

"Hello Charlie. I've had better times, if everything was fine I wouldn't be here now would I? I need your help." Ms Clark said with a faint smile.

"Truth be told. Angels, Ms Clark and I go a long way back and she's very dear to me. She runs the Barnwell County Prison in South Carolina, where things are getting out of hand. Why won't you tell them what's been going on Jo?"

"Of course." Ms Clark said, taking over from where Charlie left off. "As Charlie said, I am the warden of the prison, I run it. But it's a big prison and I can't be everywhere at once. I try to keep everything under control, but obviously I have failed. About a week ago I found out that a girl had been left with minimum food and water in the isolation for over two weeks, a punishment not worthy of what she had done. As she was brought back to her room, three other inmates started fighting with her. As my guards came to break it up, the three inmates went at the guards instead, killing one of them and leaving the other badly battered. The young girl from isolation died before we had time to get medical assistance."

Everyone sat quiet, letting Ms Clark talk.

"It pains me, that girl was just 19 years old, and she shouldn't even have been in my prison in the first place. She only had a few more months left of her sentence and she got killed inside my walls. That is not acceptable. But I'm afraid that it's not the first time it have happened, and I'm also afraid that it won't be the last. I need help before I lose control completely."

"What can we do?" Janet asked, not knowing what the case would actually include.

"I know there are guards that can not be trusted, some guards are not on my side. The problem is that I don't know who. I want you to go in and figure that out. I also know that my inmates are being supplied with drugs, alcohol and even weapons, and I need to figure out where they come from. Someone has to be in charge of getting it in through the walls, and giving it out to the inmates, and someone is placing the order. I want that person stopped."

"Do you have any idea of who could be behind it? Who has anything to gain from it, and does anyone have the possibilites to?" Kamili asked, detective instincts kicking in right away.

"There are a couple of guards I want you to keep an extra eye on, that I'm not sure of, and there are a couple of inmates as well that I think could be in on it. I left all names in the files I gave to Mr Townsend. Then there's also my right hand girl, a woman in her 30's named Ebony Perry. She's only been with me for a year and her credentials are clear. But there's something about her that makes me not wanting to trust her a 100%."

"Well, it sounds like we have a case." Sandra smiled gently.

"We sure do." Kelly agreed. "Ms Clark, I know you have your flight back to catch. We will discuss everything and then we'll show up in your prison within a few days."

Ms Clark nodded as she rose from her chair, thanked everyone and left the room.

"Okay." Kelly said, picking up files from her briefcase. "I was meaning to send Sandra and Kam in as inmates, but Sandra, you're not going in with an injured foot. I'll see where you can go. Instead, Kris, you're taking her place. The files include everything about your covers that you need to know."

Kelly handed Kris and Kamili two of the files.

"What am I doing?" Janet asked, leaning back in the couch with her arm up on the back of the couch.

"You're going in as a guard." Kelly smiled, waving Janet's file in the air.

Janet smiled as she walked over to the desk and got her file, opening it to eye through it while she walked back to her seat in the couch. She suddenly looked up at Kelly with a big grin in her face.

"I'm a guard and Kamili is an inmate? Does this mean I'm allowed to boss her around as much as I'd like?"

Kelly grinned as Kamili's eyes turned darker, throwing mean looks at Janet who was giggling happily.

"I will like this." Janet nodded. "I will definitely like this."

* * *

><p>"PRISON? Kelly you have <em>got<em> to be kidding me!"

Kelly rolled her eyes as she was sitting in the couch in her own house. Aurore was in the kitchen with the kids while Peggy Lou and Jill were pacing around the couch, their arms flailing in the air. They were walking in different directions and kept bouncing into each other all the time.

"Kelly this is madness! You can't send her to prison, not in the state she's in! She will get killed!" Jill shouted, almost knocking Peggy over as she thrashed her arms around.

"Prison is dangerous! None of ya should be in thar!" Peggy flailed, not liking this idea even a teeny tiny bit.

"Guys. Calm down." Kelly tried, only resulting in Jill and Peggy standing still in front of her with their arms crossed over their chests.

"You're supposed to look after her." Jill said angrily, staring into Kelly's eyes.

"That's what I'm doing." Kelly said flatly.

"What? Getting her killed?"

Kelly couldn't help but to grin. "Let go of the leash Jill, I have this."

"Kelly. I am being serious. If anything, I mean _anything,_ happens to my kid sister, I will hold you responsible. You know what happened last time she went in. She was sick for weeks after. I don't want her to have to go through that again." Jill said, her arms folded across her chest, a deadly stare in her eyes.

"Jill, do not lecture _me_ about what happened last time. I know very damn well what was going on in there. Remember? You might've spoken to her on the phone every day and yes you did come home a few weeks after, but it was me who sat with her in the bathroom every single night, I slept with her in my arms to make her feel safe and I talked to her for hours. She went through with it, and if anything it made her stronger. This might break her, but she is already shattered. The pieces of her can't be smaller than they already are, and I am trying to put together the puzzle for her. We've tried everything else."

"So putting her in danger is the last way out?" Jill mumbled angrily as she sank down into the couch.

"I don't know what the last way out is, but I'm hoping her having to stand up for herself at a tough place might force her to look within herself. And this time is so much different from last time she went to prison."

"How so?"

"First off, she's not going in alone. Janet will be there – as a guard. She'll be able to monitor everything that is going on and she is going in as a highly ranked guard. If anything happens she'll know about it. The warden is also on our side in difference from all prisons we've been too, and Sandra and Kamili will be there too."

"What about you?"

"I have something in mind but it's not definite yet."

Jill sighed loudly before the anger in her eyes switched to worry.

"I just want my sister back Kelly." She said with a small voice, as Peggy, who had been pacing, sat down next to her.

"We all want her back Jill. We all miss her, especially her kids. They've been without their mother long enough and I think it's time we fought to get Kris back. She needs to start living. Me sending her back into work is an experiement, but I am praying to God that it will work."

"I hope so Kelly. I feel like giving up hope."

"Don't Jill. Not yet. There's still a chance that we can make things work. Let's give this a try. I promise if anything bad happens, I'll pull her out of there within a second."

"Thank you." Jill whispered, meeting Kelly's eyes with gratitude. "I miss her so much Kelly. We used to have so much fun together, and now, she's… She's not even in there. It's like the lights are off. I would do anything to get her back again."

"We're all in this together Jill. We _will get her back. She _has to come back."__

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Aurore had been listening in a bit on the others conversation. Not that she would ever express her thoughts out loud with anyone else but Kelly – who already knew how she felt – but she was angry with Kris. She couldn't understand how someone could just abandon her own children because of grief. Sure, she had lost her husband, a person who held an enormous place in her heart, but Aurore could not understand how Kris could give up her kids for that. It was not like it would bring Tommy back. Instead she was throwing everything else out the window, not caring about anyone but herself. Aurore saw her as egoistic and selfish, leaving everything else to others to handle. Not just bills, food and cleaning, but she put her entire life, and the life of her children, for other people to deal with.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?"<p>

Janet sipped her glass of wine, enjoying a small glass of a drink she haven't had in a long time. She was not really much of a wine drinker, but a small glass here and there in the shade of candle lights and with good company, life could be quite nice. And today was one of those days. She was sitting in the light blue couch of her living room, leaning against Devin's chest, him holding a strong arm around her shoulders. Both of them had a glass of wine, music was playing in the background and candles were surrounding them. She felt a bit weird being together with Aurore's older brother, but she was happy. She didn't think she would find her way back to love after her engagement with Paolo, but meeting this French man, she felt the butterflies in her tummy beginning to roam around again. They had been together for almost a year now, and her life had changed more than she ever thought it would. And life was good.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Hopefully we'll solve it quickly and I'll be right back here. With you."

"That sounds good to me, I don't want you out of town, and I especially don't want you in a prison. That's a dangerous place to be." He said, the back of his hand trailing along her cheek in an affectionate manner.

"Well, I'm going in as a guard. That's better than being an inmate like Kris and Kam."

"Kris is going in?"

"Yeah, obviously. I'm not sure what Kelly's plans are, but I'm sure she's up to something. She usually is, and I don't think she would send Kris into danger in the state she is in at the moment without having anything up her sleeve." Janet let her cheek fall down towards Devin's shoulder, closing her eyes and resting peacefully in the embrace of her man.

"Did you speak to Kelly yet?"

"No. I'm going to, I'm just not sure how to bring the subject up. I'm not sure how she'll take it and with everything else on her mind I don't want to stress her up."

"You have to tell her Janet. Promise me that you do, soon."

"I promise."

"Good girl." Devin smiled as he kissed the top of her head, snuggling in her still quite short, black hair. "I love you Janet. Be careful."

"I love you too."


	4. Back Behind Bars

**Congrats to the happy couple, and I hope everyone will have a good Walpurgis Night tonight!**

**Thanks Ally for all the help with the scene with the twins :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Back behind bars.<strong>

Kris, Sandra, Kamili and Janet were all sitting down, leaning back into the soft chairs of first class in the airplane which was taking them to South Carolina. They had been talking about all sorts of things between heaven and Earth, but they had soon fallen in silence, all of them lost in thoughts. All four of them had very much on their minds, things they knew they should share with the others, but not sure how to say it. Important things, that their friends should know about, and they all needed to get it off their chests, and they were all friends. But sometimes it's just more difficult to tell your best friends than a stranger.

They all sat in silence for a while before Kamili moved around uncomfortable in her seat. She really was not too fond of flying, which the others had realized when going to Hawaii. Kamili had been moaning and whining for the first hour until Kelly had given her something to calm her down – which had made Kamili fall asleep and stay asleep for the rest of the flight. The others had been enjoying themselves listening to the random mumbling that had been escaping Kamili's mouth in her sleep. What it was that Kelly had given her, no one had dared to ask, somethings are probably better if you don't know all details. Now Kamili was moving around again, not sure what to do with herself. Not being able to settle on where to turn, she turned to Kris.

"Kris." Kamili said gently, not wanting to disturb the emotionless angel who hadn't said a word since they got on the plane.

Kris looked over at her with tired, lifeless eyes, raising an eyebrow in question. Kamili couldn't help but to think about how dark the circles under her eyes were and just how much her eyes had been sinking into the sockets from too little food. But that was not anything she was going to mention to Kris, she had other questions in mind.

"You've been to prison before. I'm just curious at the routines. What do you think will happen when we get there? And are there any unwritten rules I should perhaps know? I don't wanna get stabbed on my first day."

Kris took a second before she answered calmly.

"When we get there, there's most likely a body examination. We strip down, they make sure we don't have anything such as drugs or weapon on us. A shower, then the chemical spray. Just close your eyes and don't let it bother you, it's not as bad as you've been told."

Kamili let out a small sigh. Kelly had told her about the stripping down and getting sprayed part. It sounded… awesome. Hum.

"When we get there, I don't know you." Kris continued. "You don't know me. I don't want to know you, you don't want to know me. I don't like you, and you don't like me. There are gangs inside every prison and you will have to stick with your kind. I'm not saying this to be rude against you Kam, you know we're friends, but white and black girls don't mix well inside the walls."

"I know it's nothing personal Kris." Kamili said with a smile.

"Good, cause… We shouldn't be nice to each other. I'm not saying we have to start fights, but we gotta find our groups and stick up for the members or it. Stepping out of your group is a sign of betrayal and never a good thing."

"Gotcha." Kamili smiled. Kris answered her smile with a small one of her own before she took her eyes off from Kamili, her head leaning the other way as she looked out of the window. She could see the white fluffy clouds through the window, looking like cotton candy that you just want to jump in. Flying. Such an amazing thing to do, it gives you such a rush of freedom. Kris could understand why Janet like parachuting so much. Looking out through the window made Kris' thoughts run away, and she begun talking again, more to herself than to the others, but the others listened in silence.

"Last time I went to prison… Gosh, I still felt like I was new in the agency even though I had been there for years. I volunteered, but I never expected it to be anything like it was. I knew it would be rough, it's prison for god's sake, but… wow. That woman, Big Aggie, she really scared me. I could never figure her out, I couldn't figure out what it was about her that freaked me out so much, but I knew I was in there alone, by myself, without any real contacts to trust. Charlie had a contact for me, the massuese, but it was not like she could actually help me in any way when needed. Those nights in isolation, and Big Aggie stepped into my room in the middle of the night… I don't think I've ever felt so small, so helpless, and … and so alone. I've always had Kelly by my side, I've always been able to trust her to always help me out, but at that time I had to solve it myself. And I cracked."

Everyone sat in silence, the angels didn't dare say anything, scared of interrupting her. Kris took another breath.

"I won't crack this time. I refuse." She added quietly, before looking over at the angels.

"And you're not alone this time." Janet added with a small smile, making Kris return it in gratitude. "We are all in there together. Kam will be in the actual prison with you, I'll watch over everything and Sandra is our contact to Kelly and Charlie. I will probably be able to use the phone as I please as well as Sandra, and we'll make sure to throw you into isolation now and then so we can speak to you in private."

"Isolation, just where I want to go." Kris chuckled, before heaving a sigh. Back to prison. What was she doing? Had she thought this through?

Then again, how much worse could it be from the nightmare she was living anyway?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Washington, Kelly was getting ready to leave as well. She had plans to go to the prison and help out at sight, but she felt it would be safer if the others didn't know her position and what she was doing. And she was planning on letting Kris solve this herself, because that was what Kris needed to do. She needed to do something, and solving a case as rough as this would probably be, could just be the key they had been searching for.<p>

Kelly was hoping for it, now as she was packing her bag to follow her angels down south. Looking around she was trying to find her dark blue polo sweather, and she smiled as she saw Jacob come hurrying up to her with the sweather in his hands.

"I got it!"

Kelly laughed as she took it from Jacob who was reaching up to give it to her. She put it in the suitcase before rubbing through his blonde curly locks. "Thank you Mr. Jacob."

"You leaving, I go with you."

"No buddy, remember what we talked about? You stay here and look after Rory and Aunt Jill for me."

"And Jess!" Jacob nodded happily.

"And Jessica. My girls need you to protect them while I'm gone helping Mommy."

"Mommy come home?"

"Maybe after this... I'm sure she will."

Kelly smiled to him as Jacob sighed, before she lifted him up into the bed. He laid down and rolled on the bed, where Jessica had been sitting all the time, in silence, entertaining herself with Kelly's bra. Kelly chuckled as she grabbed it from the little girl.

"Not yet, you're a little too young."

"Mama! Gimme!" Jessica called out, bounching in the bed.

"Here, play with some socks." Kelly giggled, giving them to Jessica who immediately threw them away and pouted. Jacob patted her head, resulting in Jessica immediately shaking her head and making her curls fly. Kelly smiled as she moved all her stuff away and laid down on the bed together with the two small kids.

"You two are gonna behave right?"

Both of them nodded.

"No fighting or screaming with Aunt Peggy, right?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"No trying to put glue in Annie's hair again, right Jess?"

Jessica tilted her head with the small, infamous Munroe glint in her eyes.

"And no leaving the refridgerator door open so our food spoils. Got that?"

"Funny!" Jacob laughed, clapping his small palms together.

"No, no, no, not funny. Not funny for me when Rory yelled at me for it."

"Okay." Jacob pouted.

"We have a deal on this?" Kelly asked, putting her hand out in front of the twins with the palm facing up.

Jessica bounced up and down in the bed again. "Deal, yes, deal, deal, deal!"

Both the twins slapped her hand excitedly, and Kelly looked at the twins closely, meeting their eyes. Kelly reached her hand out and put it on Jacob's small shoulder, a sting of guilt washing over her.

"I'm sorry for what I'm going to do to Mommy. I just need you two to know that now. I know you don't understand, which I'm glad about, but it hurts me a lot."

Jacob smiled and patted her arm, meeting her eyes with the same compassion and understanding that he couldn't have inherited from anyone else but his mother. Kelly could see Kris as she looked into his eyes. It was like Kris was in there, hiding inside this little boy.

"It's okay, Mama."

"It be okay." Jessica nodded along with her brother.

Kelly smiled tenderly and pulled both of them into a big hug before falling down onto the bed, tickling them both as they were giggling and laughing loudly.

"Stop mama, stop!" Jacob laughed hysterically, and Kelly obeyed him, and stopped. "No, more mama! More!"

Kelly laughed, knowing that they could, and at other times had, be doing this for hours. Both the twins loved it and could never have to much for it.

After a while, Kelly laid down on her back instead, resting her arms against the bed. The twins crawled over her and both laid down on each side of her, their heads resting on her shoulders and cuddling as close to her body as they could. Kelly pulled her arms around them and gently held them, loving to have the kids so near her.

"I'm going to miss you both, all the time I'm away. I love you two very much, I hope you know that."

"We love you too mama." Jacob said quietly as he pressed his nose against the bend of her neck, while Jessica hummed in agreement.

* * *

><p>Not too long after take off, the angels landed on safe ground in South Carolina, still miles away from Barnwell County. From there Miss Clark had arranged transportations, and Janet and Sandra got into one car while Kris and Kamili got cuffed and put into another car. And about another hour later, they arrived to the big metal fences surrounding the prison. The night was coming in, the sun that had been shining all day was on it's way down in the horizon to rise and shine for other people who depends on it, while the moon was greeting everyone with a soft glow. The air was chilly, and both Kamili and Kris felt shivers go down their spines. They should've brought more clothes, but figured they would be provided with them.<p>

Kamili was nervous, nervous about what was going to happen and not sure about what she was getting into. She looked over at Kris, who was staring right ahead, no emotions what so ever showing in her face. She wondered if Kris was as stern on the inside as she looked, or if emotions and memories were welling up inside of her and she just fought to keep a straight face. Wanting Kris to come back to her normal ways, she secretly wished for the second option.

They drove in, and Kamili could see Janet and Sandra being welcomed by Miss Clark before disappearing into the building, Sandra hopping along on her crutches while Janet pulled both their suitcases. Kris and Kamili hadn't packed anything – this was not a holiday trip and the few things they would need here would be provided by the state.

"Get out of the car."

Kamili twirled her head around as she heard someone talk, and as she did she noticed that Kris was already out of the car, standing next to two female guards. Kamili jumped out, and the male guard who had been talking to her grabbed onto her arm and she let herself be led up some steps before they entered the gray building. They entered a small reception, with two men sitting by a glass window by a desk, looking up at them with smirks in their faces as they walked inside. Kamili met their eyes for a second and could immediately feel her stomach turn with nausea. They made her so uncomfortable and she wished she wouldn't have to meet up with them alone at any point.

"State your names." One of the female guards said while grabbing a file from one of the men behind the desk.

"Kamili Meria Diallo." Kamili said, trying to keep her voice steady. She was so nervous that she thought her breakfast would come back up at any minute.

"Kristine Emily Munroe." Kris said, not even an ounce of emotions could be heard in her voice. Instead it was so dark that Kamili thought Kris would just break through the cuffs as if they were made of feathers.

The female guard nodded as the noted their names down at the paper and double checked everything, before putting it aside and gesturing for Kamili and Kris to go through the doors behind them. Kamili walked first, and as they walked, Kris bumped into her and whispered in her ear.

"Take a deep breath, don't be so nervous. Everything will be alright."

Kamili closed her eyes for a second and nodded before Kris backed up, not wanting them to look like they knew each other. Coming into the next room, there were two other female guards in there, and the woman who had been with them stepped in after them and closed the door. She took a key and unlocked their cuffs, allowing them free hands now as they were inside the premises.

"Drop your clothes to the ground and hit the showers." The first guard said, the other two staying in the background, obviously there for backup.

Kamili hesitated for a second, but Kris just kept eyecontact with the guard as she got undressed, letting piece after piece of clothing fall to the floor in a pile before walking over to the showers, still her face completely emotionless. Kamili sighed and dropped her clothes too, hurrying over to the showers. The ray of water hitting them was freezing cold, and Kamili could immediately feel the goose bumps form on her body. She wasn't used to the cold and she didn't think she could ever get used to the cold. But the shower did her good, it gave her a chance to focus on the job at hand and as the guard shouted at them to turn the water off and dry up, her mind was focus and settled. She just had to get through this. There was no turning back now, and she knew she could handle it. She was Kamili Diallo, the awesome, and she could be tough enough to fit into a prison without being killed.

Kamili wrapped the cold towel around her dark skinned body, drops of water still covering her arms and chest as she and Kris walked over to another area. Spray time. And it wasn't as bad as Kamili had pictured it to be, just like Kris said. It could've been worse.

"Follow me." The guard said, moving out of the room with the showers and into the next room which seemed to be a storage room filled with prison uniforms. They both got a pair of washed out jeans and a chicken yellow shirt with buttons in the front. Not too stylish, but way better than the wardrobe Kris had spoken about at Calejo.

Kamili looked over at Kris for a second, watching how she dropped her towel and changed into the clothes she had been handed. Kamili was not at all as comfortable as Kris was with all of this, but decided to just keep a stern face and change her clothes as if it didn't bother her at all being naked with people she didn't even know the names of yet. It did bother her, a lot. She was born and raised very Christian and exposing her body was something she'd prefer only doing for her husband and no one else. But she knew this was what she could expect and as long as it was just changing her clothes with other women, she could do it without a fuzz. She was just worried that it could come to be more than just that.

The two of them got escorted into the barracks where people were playing cards, talking or just laying in their beds staring up into the roof. Most of them looked at the angels direction when they stepped in, wondering who the new people were or just worried about what the guards were going to do. Most of them didn't bother much though, they looked up without any enthusiasm and went back to what they were doing within a few seconds. The day was beginning to come to an end and people were just waiting for the last hours of the day to pass so it would be time for sleep soon. Kamili and Kris both looked around. There were about 15 bunkbeds in the room, and the women in there seemed to be divided in groups. Black women to the left, older, white women to the right and younger white girls up in the middle.

"Get some sleep, you will need it." The guard said, pushing Kamili inside which made her stumble slightly, but regained her composure in time before falling. Kamili threw an angry glare over her shoulder which just made the guard give her a small grin before closing the door behind them. Kris didn't even look at Kamili before walking to the right, and putting some of the clothes they had gotten down on one of the beds, while Kamili walked over to the left and put her stuff down as well. Kamili met the eyes of another young black girl, who gave her a small nod and a smile. Kamili bowed her head as thanks for the acceptance into the gang. That was easy. Probably because there was only about four other black girls in the room.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kamili looked over her shoulder as she heard someone talk, but quickly realized that no one was talking to her. She kept putting her things away, while looking through the corner of her eye at the three women who had walked up towards Kris. Kris turned around and looked at the three women with one of her eyebrows raised.

"I asked you a question." The women in front of the trio asked, obviously the woman in charge.

"Personally I think it's quite obvious that I am occupying the bed. What does it look like to you?" Kris asked, putting her clothes away into the locker next to the bed.

"I tell you where you can sleep and not and this side is our side."

Kris twirled around, and took a step up closer to the woman, standing so close that she could feel her breath in her face. Kris stared into the woman's green eyes, while keeping her own face as stern as she could, her eyes narrowed in anger. The woman in front of her was taller and chunkier, but Kris didn't hesitate for a second when she thought she could take her out.

"You don't tell me what to do." Kris growled, her voice in a tone of warning. She could tell the woman could hear the warning, but she was not one to back up.

"Yes I do little girl. And you better be god damn careful, you don't seem to know who you're speaking to."

"Like I could care less." Kris sighed, rolling her eyes, and turning her back on the woman to put more of her things away.

She barely had time to turn around before she could see in the corner of her eye how an elbow was aimed for her upper back. Kris ducked, twirled around and landed a strong clenched fist right towards the woman's ribs. The woman doubled over, being taken by surprise, and as she did Kris grabbed onto her hair and pushed her down in the same time as she raised her knee and slammed it into the woman's face.

Kris let her go as she stumbled herself, not having much balance at all after hurting her legs. She grabbed onto the railing of the bed and waited to see if anyone else was going to jump at her, but the other two women had stayed back, and was not watching their friend straighten her back, her face covered in blood as a result from a broken nose. She looked up at Kris, while wiping the blood away with the sleeve of her shirt, letting out a small laugh.

"Woah, that was unexpected. I like it." She met Kris' eyes, and gave her a wide grin. "I'm Tay. This is Dee and Coco."

Kris let out a small laugh, was it that easy to get into the top group? The woman in front of her extended her hand, and Kris met her eyes for a second before taking it.

"I'm Kris."

"Hi Kris. Welcome to Barnwell County Prison."


	5. Scars within the soul

**Chapter 4 - Scars within the soul.**

"So what did you do?"

Kris looked over to Tay who was sitting next to her on the picnic table outside, in the fenced-in courtyard. Looking at the woman, Kris guessed she was in her late 30's, maybe even early 40's. Her face looked even older though, with wrinkles and signs on aging. It looked like alcohol and drugs had taken it's toll on her features as well, and scars in her face, across the left eyebrow, around her nose and on her cheek, spoke of a violent past.

Kris looked back in front of her, closing her eyes and let the sun hit her face. It was a sunny day after a wake up call at 6, doing various chores, they had now gotten a few hours before lunch to do whatever they pleased out on the yard. Some were playing football, some were excersing, but most people were just sitting around in groups talking and enjoying the december sunlight. Kris could see Kamili sitting with the other black girls by a table on the other side of the big, open yard.

Kris gave Tay a grin before answering with what was written in her cover story file.

"I robbed a liqour store."

Tay raised her eyebrow before looking over at Coco and Dee, letting out a laugh before looking back at Kris. "That's not really anything to shout out. I thought it would be something worse."

"You mean like the fact that the cops came and I killed three of them?"

Tay's laughter came to an abrupt halt. "Yeah. Something like that."

Kris grinned while meeting Tay's eyes.

"So what about you three?"

"I killed my husband, and his lover, when I came home and found the two of them hitting it off." Tay said, as if double murder was just as common as putting butter on your sandwich. "Coco used to steal cars, then went on to robbing whatever she came across. After robbing a casino one night she brought the security guard down with her gun, but was caught. Dee came to join us after killing a burgler that attacked her and her family at home."

"You have a family?" Kris asked, looking over at Dee.

"A fiancé and a daughter that's five." Dee nodded. "I doubt that I'll ever see them again."

"How long are you in for? Life?"

"I'm having a new hearing coming up in a few weeks, but most likely yes."

"When you kill guards and other inmates in here they are not exactly too keen on letting you out." Tay said, letting out a laugh.

"I heard about an inmate being killed in here not too long ago. Was that your work?"

"We were just playing around with her, you know, roughing her up a little bit. I'm not sure what happened, I know we pushed her into a chest of drawers right before the guards came, but she's handled that before." Tay explained. Kris could even hear the regret in her voice. Maybe she was actually feeling bad about it. Kris was sure before and this made her even more certain that these three women, seen as the three worst ones in the prison, were actually not that bad, but kept up a rock hard sheild just to get respect and survive inside the prison.

"That killed her?" Kris asked.

"Yeah. The warden told me that she had broken ribs from before, and the force of her slamming into the chest caused the ribs to penetrate the lung, which killed her. If we had known she was that badly injured already, we would've let her be. But there's not really anything to do about it now, what's been done, is done."

"There's always room for redemption." Kris preached, small smile in her face, while the others just shrugged their shoulders and sighed.

"We'll see about that. First thing first, it's lunch."

Kris smiled as the four of them jumped off the bench where they were sitting and walked over to the cafeteria. It was already crowded, people had already moved in there from the courtyard, wanting to get to the food first and getting the best seats. Kris had asked the others about the seating, knowing that there wasn't always room enough for everyone to sit down and eat inside prisons. Tay had laughed, saying that she was right, there wasn't always room, but for them there was since people moved out of their way. Never any fuzz.

Younger, more timid girls moved out of the way in the line as they came, letting the foursome have their food first. Kris let Tay step in front of her, but left Dee and Coco behind her. She was not letting them past her in the hierarcy. They bowed their heads slightly to her and let her in, Kris keeping her back straight and her chin up. Keep the cover up. Hold your facade.

And it was just as easy to get a table. One of the tables in the corner was left empty, most of the other inmates knew that it was Tay's favorite table. People didn't sit down there cause they didn't want any fights, no point in starting the fight by sitting down by the wrong table. The four of them sat down by the table, looking around in the dining area to check out the scenery. Kris saw Kamili in the que to get food, along with the other dark skin girls.

Looking around more, Kris could see the guards walking around in the room, some of them talking to other guards, some of them standing still backed up towards the walls, but all of them keeping an eye on the inmates. Kris could see Janet walking along with one of the older guards, probably being taught what to keep an eye open for.

"You see the guard over there?"

Kris looked over at Tay for a second before looking to the same direction that she was.

"The chubby one with red, short hair?" Kris asked, while putting a fork with mash potatoes in her mouth.

"Yeah. That's Chrystal. She can get you whatever you want or need."

Kris looked over to Tay with a raised eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Drugs, booze, smokes… She has the connections to bring it in, but she does ask for favours in return. She always have something she wants, and it's never the same thing. But she'll get you anything you want."

"Good to know." Kris said. "What about the other guards?"

"Most of them are harmless small bugs, easy to step all over. The one you need to watch out for is Mara, the other chubby guard, the brunette. She is not someone to play around with, there's rumours about her killing inmates that has been making too much of a fuzz. She's rock solid, but at least we have her on our side at the moment. Don't show any fear to her, she feeds of it." Tay said, while shoving food into her mouth, before continuing to speak with her mouth full. "Then there's Gemma, more known as Gem, black hair and glasses, standing over there."

Kris turned to look at whom Tay was speaking about, seeing a tall woman with long black hair neatly put up in a slicked back pony tail. Her face was in a deep frown and she was smacking her baton into her hand, over and over. Yep, she was definitely going to cause trouble, Kris could feel it.

* * *

><p>The day proceeded with any bigger problems, and that evening they all laid down in their bunkbeds and let thoughts wander. The bunkbeds brought Kamili's thoughts back to the army, where she had been a sniper at the age of 20. It had never been her choice, but she had gone off, and been in Vietnam for almost two years. Two years without her husband, two years without her daughter. Two long years living in a bunk bed just like this, not knowing what the upcoming day would look like, what would happen or whom she would meet. Not very different from here with other words. Always sleeping with an eye open and trusting no one. Not even your own people. You could only trust yourself, depending on other people could easily get you killed within the blink of an eye.<p>

As Kamili was thinking back of the old days, her mind drifted off into a anxious sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pull the trigger."<em>

_Kamili could feel the drops of cold sweat breaking out on her forehead, sliding down to her eyebrows. A chilly breeze tickled the short hair in her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. It was not cold out, the temperature was up to 100° in the shade, and it was so humid that she had trouble breathing. Her chest felt heavy, every breath was tearing inside of her. Sweat was streaming down her back underneath the heavy uniform and armor, but she was hardly aware of it. She was on her knees, holding an M40A1 in her hands. An American sniper rifle. One of her hands were steadying the 24 inches long barrel, while her other hand was carefully placed around the sensitive trigger. Her eye was peaking down through the scope, aiming at her target. She had a perfect aim. She had been shooting rabbits at their farm at home and her father had taught her how to hunt. Coming to the army they had immediately realized that she was a brillint shot, and a rifle had been placed in her hands. She had always liked shooting, hunting. But she had never hunted people, and she had been raised to always respect all other humans. Everyone had their part in the world, everyone had been placed on this ground to do something with their lives. Everyone was part of something bigger. _

_Her grandma had once told her that the human race was like a knitted sweater, everyone was part of the thread. In the big whole, just one thread didn't seem like that much, but pull one out and the entire sweater will rip open. She had always lived by that, respecting everyone cause everyone was needed to make the sweater – the world – complete. Balance. _

_Now she was here, on her knees, her sergeant behind her, telling her to kill another human being. She didn't want to pull the trigger. She had never killed anyone before, and she could feel the emotions well up inside of her. _

_But she knew why she was doing it. She knew why she had to do it. The man she was aiming at was a threat towards her country's safety. He was a threat, a violent threat, towards the United States of America. A terrorist with vicious plans in mind, and she knew that if he wasn't stopped, hell would break lose back home. It would not only leave a deep scar in the heart of the nation, but it could hurt the people she loved, and people she was protecting from the claws of evil. _

"_Diallo, pull the fuckin' trigger."_

_She closed her eyes for a second as she heard her sargeant behind her. She had to do it. She took a deep breath. In… and out. As she exhaled, she let her finger slide the trigger towards her. The rifle went off, the bullet pressed forward with a massive force, hitting its target perfectly within a second. The window shattered in the opposite building 300 yards away, and the bullet pierced its way straight through the man's head, entering by the temple and going out on the other side. Blood splattered over the wall, the table, chairs and people around him, before the man fell to the floor. There was screaming, shouting. Kamili couldn't hear what they were saying, she was too far away, but she could see it through the scope of her rifle, from which she had yet to turn away from._

_People were running, shouting, pointing at all directions. Kamili could feel the tears well up inside of her, the lump in her throat being too big to swallow. She couldn't move, she was hardly breathing. She had just killed someone, she had just taken a man's life. _

_And he was only 18 years old. _

_She could see in the scope how people pointed in her direction, and a man brought out a sniper rifle, putting it up into the window and aiming at her. She couldn't move. She couldn't control her body at all, it was like her brain was not connecting to her body. _

_Someone roughly pulling her backwards made her lose the grip of her rifle, which fell back into the building and slammed onto the floor. So did she, landing hard on her back, but not even trying to brace the fall. The sergeant threw himself down next to her, and not a second too late. Just as he landed on the hard stone floor, the sound of a bullet whistled by them and slammed hard into the wall behind them. _

_Kamili laid still, panting on the ground. She needed to get her head straight, and fast. _

"_Diallo, get a fuckin' grip! We need to get out of here, they spotted us!" The sergeant screamed, grabbing a hold of her jacket he pulled her roughly to her feet, careful not to step in front of the window. Kamili's legs were already running, even if her mind and body were not fully cooperating with each other yet. Down the stairs, her rifle in her hands, the sergeant behind her holding his own rifle. Down another flight of stairs, down another. It was amazing none of them fell, their feet jumping down several steps at the time, knowing they had to get down before the enemies reached the building. _

_As they got into their jeep and the sergeant drove off, Kamili relaxed in the seat, sinking down and resting her head towards the back of the seat. Tears were quietly falling from her eyes, her hands trembling. She had killed someone. She had shot him, splattering his brain all over the wall. His life had come to an abrupt halt._

_And he was only 18 years old. _

* * *

><p>Kamili's eyes popped open, and she sat up in bed. Her hands were shaking, sweat was sliding down her back, and she instinctivly put a hand towards her neck, wiping the sweat off. It had been a dream. It had been a memory of a time that seemed to far away, yet still so close. Her first kill. The first time she had aimed to kill someone. Not just bruise or immobilize someone, but to actually kill. To wipe a human being from the face of the earth. To kill someone who had a family just like she did. It had left a deep scar in her soul, something she wasn't sure if she could ever overcome, even though other people had died by the end of her barrel since then. Her first kill, and it had been a kid. Still a young boy, even older than her, but born as the son of one of the most feared men through history. Bringing him down had led to a riot, whereupon the father had been murdered by American's in battle. The nation's safety was saved. But to what cost? Why did war have to lead to that, why did it have to lead to people having to die?<p>

Whatever it took, Kamili had learned that. Whatever it took to secure the nation's safety. She had learned it the hard way, and she knew she would be happy if she never had to return to a place where war was in full force. Working for Charlie was hard enough on one's mind as it was. She didn't want to be a part of any more wars.

Kamili looked around as her breathing calmed down, the heavy panting subsiding and the cold sweat being less noticable. At first, she didn't understand where she was, she wasn't in her own bed and she wasn't next to her husband. But it soon came to her. Prison. She was in her bed, inside the prison, surrounded by other girls in different ages sleeping peacefully in the beds around her. Some of them were moving around restlessly, one or two girls were obviously having nightmares since they were thrasing around in their bunks, while other people completely still.

Kamili laid back down again, on her side and buried her face in the pillow, trying to block out her surroundings. She wanted to go home, she had been here for one day and she already missed her family, missed her own bed and her own house. She missed the protective arms of her husband and she missed her daughter's sweet face. But she still had work here to do.

And she knew things were just getting started.


	6. Rub it

**Yeah. No update in a long time. I know. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Rub it<strong>

The upcoming days followed without anything happening. None of the days were very different from the one before. They woke up at 6, they did chores such as scrubbing the floors, helping out in the kitchen, picking potatoes, peeling onions and tidying up the place. Everyone did the chores without a fuzz, and then had lunch together in the cafeteria. The afternoon brought more chores and a couple of hours off in the courtyard. Kris, Tay, Dee and Coco played a lot of cards, playing poker and the few dollars they all had switched pockets. Kris was good at cards, Jill had taught her a lot during the years, and she managed to earn some money, but not too much to make sure she didn't upset anyone. Fair play.

Kamili used to play basketball with the other black girls. Dressed in their jeans and tank tops they bounced the ball on the asphalt, dribbling and shooting the ball. It was December but the weather was lovely and the sun was still strong. Kamili enjoyed being a bit down south again, she wasn't always happy with the grey weather up in the capital. The rays of the southern sun was always warmer and it fitted her perfectly. Dribbling the ball, running, teasing her new friends, shooting past them and scoring. The sweat was running down her back, her neck was steaming under the thick dreadlocks.

Tasha, one of the other dark girls were suddenly in her path, stopping her with a hard elbow to her chest. It had been aimed for the softer abdomen, but Kamili had ducked thinking Tasha would aim higher. It was not the first time they stopped parts of the opposite team that way and Kamili had done it too, but this elbow had been a lot harder than intended, and the ball immediately fell out of Kamili's grip and bounced away over the courtyard. Kamili gasped in pain, her chest felt like it was on fire, her breaths heavy and she felt like she was choking. The other girls were immediately right next to her, Tasha putting her hand on Kamili's upper back as Kamili was bending over, old pain searing through her like a flaming rocket, memories of injury washing over her.

"Kam, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit so hard…" Tasha said quietly, remorse filling out her voice.

Kamili straightened up, wincing as she did, nodding to Tasha. "I know, it's okay."

"You don't look okay." One of the other girls, Minnie, said with a questioning eyebrow.

"I… I got hurt… a while back. About a year and a half now…" Kamili said, taking deep breaths as she forced the pain aside. "I got shot with an arrow in the chest, nicked my heart and caused a lot of damage. They did open heart surgery and broke my sternum, it's still a quite sensitive area."

The others just nodded, understandingly, as they watched the newest member of the group put the pain aside. Finally, Kamili drew a breath and smiled, giving Tasha's arm a pat. "Don't worry. I'm okay. Let's keep playing."

Everyone smiled and nodded, looking around to see where their ball went. Kamili saw it first. It had bounced away and stopped when Kris had put her foot down on top of it, and now she was making it bounce with her toes.

"Maybe we should just leave it." Tasha said as she saw where the ball was.

"That's our ball." Kamili said determined and begun walking up to them, when Minnie grabbed her arm.

"Kam. Leave it. They will beat the shit out of you. It's not worth it. Just leave it. We'll get a new ball."

Kamili looked into her eyes, and she could see plain fear in them. Minnie was scared of them. Kamili sighed and nodded, before looking over to Kris, meeting her eyes. Kris was grinning, a devilish smirk splattered across her face. 'Come and get it. I dare you.' Kamili had to admit that she was playing her part very well, but Kamili was not afraid of a fight, especially not with Kris. But at the moment her chest was sore, and the others had roughly stopped her, they would not let her go and get the ball. So she left it, and the gang walked away over the courtyard to sit down at a bench. Kamili could see Kris lift the ball proudly and hold it up like a trophy, spinning it on her finger.

She had really opened up since she came here. Kamili wasn't sure if it was because of old memories, Kris knowing she had to act cool and gain respect or if there was something else to it, but there had been a drastic change in Kris' persona just over the last days, Kamili could see it so clearly. She was talking to the others in her group, she was moving around and she didn't seem as lost as she had been the previous months.

Kamili hoped, with all her heart, that it would stay like that, develop and let Kris open up fully to whom she used to be. Even if Kamili and Kris never spent that much time together, Kamili enjoyed her company and she did miss the sweet Munroe that always put a smile on everyone's faces by just being there.

* * *

><p>The day carried on, lunch, chores, and as the afternoon came Kamili laid down on a massage table with only a towel covering her, waiting for the massuese to come and take care of her sore body. Her back had given her lot of misery lately and she was longing for a good back rub. At home, Jill usually gave her some deep massage a few times a month, and Kamili valued those moments, easing the stiffness a lot. Thinking of Jill's massage, Kamili's mind once again wandered home and she couldn't help but to think how Jill, Aurore and Peggy were dealing with all the kids, and how Morgan and Yasmin were doing. She hated going out of town for work, she always wanted to be home, close to her family. She knew when she signed the contract that the work would come with trips out of town, and she also knew that whenever they finished a case out of town, Kelly always gave her some time off to be with her family. Time that was very precious to Kamili.<p>

As her mind had drifted back to Washington, a blonde woman came up to Kamili and nudged her to get her attention back to the present before she gently rolled down the towel and started working on Kamili's dark back. Kamili closed her eyes and exhaled loudly in satisfaction.

"I never knew you have so many scars over your back."

Kamili's eyes popped open when she heard the woman talk behind her, and she quickly twirled her head around.

"Sandra! I didn't know it was you!" Kamili said, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Oh, I thought you did!" Sandra laughed. "Oh well, here I am! Now roll back on your belly."

Kamili giggled and rolled back down onto her stomach, letting Sandra work some magic on her back.

"So how is everything going?" Sandra asked.

"It's alright, going slowly. I haven't figured anything out yet really, just the hierarchy among the gangs, and some of the rules in the cafeteria and on the yard. I've been trying to question the other girls about the guards and what has been going on, but they are too scared to talk about it. No one wants to be a telltale, they know the guards come down heavy on them. I feel like I'm just waiting for something to happen."

"I understand what you mean." Sandra said, listening to Kamili while her hands were working roughly and skillfully over Kamili's back. "I guess we just have to play it cool and see where it goes."

"Yeah, something like that."

"What about Kris?"

"I don't know what to make of her at the moment. She appears to have opened up, she's talking to the others in her group, she even punched one of them on our first night, which actually earned her the place in the group. For someone who doesn't know her, she probably looks quite focused and open, but I'm not sure, it's something about the way she handles it."

"You think it's a facade, just a different one that suits the purpose better?" Sandra asked while working on Kamili's lower back.

"She hasn't changed, at all."

"She better get to it soon."

"Mmm." Kamili mumbled with a smile.

"Good?"

"I didn't know you were so good at this." Kamili smiled.

"I have some skills." Sandra chuckled, working her hands along Kamili's spine.

"Yeah, I'm realizing that you're actually not totally useless." Kamili giggled, then bounced as Sandra pinched her side.

"Thank you Kamili, thank you!"

"Hah, you're welcome." Kamili grinned as she relaxed on the massage table once again. "Have you spoken anything to Janet?"

"Yeah, just a little, and very strict, there have always been other people around us whenever we've talked so I haven't been able to ask her if she got anything yet. I'm sure a moment of conversation will appear sooner or later."

"I'm sure it will. I keep seeing her around but just like you, no time alone with her."

"Not very easy in such a secure place as this. Time will come."

"It will. I guess I'll just keep going with the flow to see what happens."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

They were both quiet for a while as Sandra worked on Kamili's back, feeling the tension under her fingertips she tried to get some of the knots out. Kamili was humming quietly, enjoying the treatment to her sore body. Sandra couldn't help but to smile as she looked down at her younger friend who was in such a comfortable and pleased state. The uptight and always-on-a-watch Kamili was now flat out just relaxing every fiber in her body. Sandra let her fingers wander over the two big scars on Kamili's back, both of them going from her right shoulder, then stretching in quite perfect lines down to the side of her back, almost down by her waist. Sandra had seen enough scars in her life to know that these two scars would mostly likely have been done by knives.

Kamili seemed to have read Sandra's mind as she talked.

"It's from Vietnam. I got caught in enemy camp and as I tried to take off a man took two knives and aimed for my back. Hurt like shit, but I got out of there, which was the important part."

Sandra nodded as her fingers trailed over another scar, all across her back right underneath the shoulder blades.

"Hawaii." Kamili said, no further explaination needed since Sandra had already been told all about what happened a few months ago. Kamili smiled, before changing the subject. "Have you heard anything from anyone while you've been in here?"

"Not really, none of the girls are very talkative, I think they are scared of releasing information. They know what can happen to you if you say the wrong this to the wrong person. People have died in here and they are terrified. But I do try to hold a conversation, and I think some of the girls are beginning to trust me a little bit more."

"I see their point of view, I've been warned as well about talking too loud. The walls have ears you know. But yeah, keep trying and see if you can get anything useful. At the moment we don't have anything so even a little bit of information would be good."

"I'll try my best to keep you guys updated. And also, Kelly told me before we left that I'm the only one that have daily contact with Charlie so if you want out, let me know and I'll have Charlie arrange it. "

"Cool, good to know. Have you heard anything from Kelly?"

"No, haven't even been able to reach her."

"Hum, that's weird. I suppose we'll get a hold of her later." Kamili answered, her words mumbling together as she was about to drift off to sleep as Sandra massaged her neck and shoulders. Sandra just smiled and decided to let Kamili relax, they could talk more later.

* * *

><p>When the evening came, everyone gathered up in their shared bedroom, changing their clothes and started getting ready to settle down for another night. Kamili was folding out her bed sheets over her bed, and turned around to put some stuff away when she felt a hard elbow to her side. More suprised than hurt, her head flipped around to see who the arm belonged to. A white woman had just walked by, and now kept walking down the room. Kamili's eyes narrowed in annoyance, that woman had just done that on purpose, just for the shit of it.<p>

"And that was necessary because?" Kamili called after her, not caring about her new found friends pulling at her to stop her from starting a scene.

The woman just laughed and kept walking. Kamili took three quick strides and grabbed hard onto the woman's upper arm, and forced her to twirl around, the two of them standing face to face to each other.

"Do not fuckin' touch me!" The woman growled, pulling her arm away from Kamili, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed.

Kamili Diallo is not that easy to push over though, she quickly ducked and made the woman fall forward and losing her balance, whereupon Kamili smacked her head into the woman's stomach and flipper her over her shoulder. The woman landed on her back, and before Kamili or the white woman knew what had happen, chaos had broken out. Both black and white girls had immediately started fighting, kicking and punching each other, pulling whatever hair and clothes they could grab and just fought to fight. Kamili's eyes searched around the room, and she could see Kris and Kris' new found friends sitting by their beds, just watching, observing, not being bothered to fight. Kris' face looked emotionless as always, cut in stone and there were no way to say what she was thinking about, while the other three women all had wide grins plastered over their faces.

Someone grabbed Kamili's hair from behind and shoved her backwards. Kamili kicked her foot backwards, and managed to hit some bodypart that made the person loosen her grip. Kamili twirled around, and met the eyes of the girl whom she had started the fight with. They both stood still for a second as the room seemed to be moving around them, everywhere were people fighting, throwing things and fighting without a proper reason. It was a perfect chic fight, some people were sitting around applauding, Kris' gang had gone back to playing cards, while others were wrestling on the ground.

The girl launched herself towards Kamili, and Kamili prepared herself for the oncoming weight. Just as the other girl was about to strike her blow, Kamili smacked her forehead into the girl's forehead with full force. The girl lost her balance from the blow, fell backwards and stayed down on the ground, knocked out cold.

In the same moment, the guards came running in, Janet among them. They started pulling people apart, shoving them towards their beds and screaming at anyone who wasn't following order. The fight was quickly over, everyone standing or sitting panting by their beds, out of breath. Some of the had cuts, scrapes and bruises, torn clothes and messy hair, but no one had been hurt – except the girl still knocked out on the floor in the middle of the room. One of the guards looked her over, and told one of the other guards to go and get help to get her to the infirmary.

Two other guards stepped into the room, and Kris recognized them right away – Mara and Gem, the two guards Tay had warned her about a few days ago. They stepped in their faces emotionless and their batons twirling in their hands, people backing up as they walked inside, looking around in the room. Mara walked up to Kamili, who was standing next to on of the other guards in the middle of the room, Kamili with her hands on her hips, meeting the brown eyes of the heavy guard.

"You started this." Mara growled, her eyes piercing Kamili's, her words more of a statement than a question.

"No, she did." Kamili said, nodding towards the girl being carried out of the room.

Without warning, Mara slapped Kamili across her face, making Kamili's head whip over to the side, and Kamili had to take a step to the side to keep her balance. Looking back up at Mara, she could tell the guard's dark eyes were now pissed.

"Don't ever use the word no towards me." Mara whispered, her voice warning, before she turned on her head, and nodded towards the other guards. Two of them rougly grabbed Kamili by her arms, and pulled her out of the room, Kamili protesting all the way out. Mara turned around on her small heels and met Tay's eyes.

"And I suppose you had nothing to do with this?"

"For once, I actually didn't." Tay sneazed back.

"Yeah right, Tay the chaos maker had nothing to do with the fight. I'm not stupid."

"We're sitting her playing cards and they – and you – are being quite annoying if I may say so." Kris said, disgust in her voice, to th point where Janet even looked up at her in surprise. She hadn't heard Kris speak like that in a long time.

Mara was not impressed though, her dark eyes were flaming and her pulse rising higher. The baton in her hand was twirling, preparing to being used in a short time. Tay had told Kris about Mara and her baton, she used it often and skilfully, knowing exactly how to use it. It didn't scare Kris though, she had been a cop and she used to have her own baton before and she knew how to use it too, if not even better than Mara.

Mara walked up to Kris, looking her straight into her eyes and being so close to Kris' face that they could feel each others breaths in their faces. Kris was grinning, while Mara was so mad that her face was turning red and sweat breaking out in her face. Janet, among with all the other guards were standing back, waiting for Mara to do something about this snotty new inmate.

"I know you are new, and you obviously haven't learned all the rules yet. Let me tell you something, here you are nothing, you mean nothing to no one and no one cares about you. If anyone had ever bothered about you, you wouldn't be here in jail, you would've gotten help before that but it's too late now. Now you are in my hands, you are in my claws and I'm in charge here. I decide when you talk, and I decide what you saw. Here you're not a person, you're not a human being, you are an inmate and you are a number. You're not Kristine Emily Munroe, you are inmate number 14598345 and you only respond to that and only when spoken to."

Kris managed to keep a straight face for a little while before she broke out into a big devilish grin and let out a loud laugh.

"Yes sir!" She grinned, and just like she had figured, that was not very appreciated by Mara. Her baton came towards Kris' face within a second, but Kris was faster than that. Seeing it coming Kris grabbed a hold of the baton before it hit its intended target, and she managed to rip it away from Mara's claws. With her free hand she landed a perfect right hand hook towards Mara's jawline, the guard's head whipping back with brutal force.

It didn't take very long before Janet and two other guards were leading Kris down to isolation.


	7. Isolation

**No, I haven't forgotten about this story! Life just keeps getting in the way..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Isolation<strong>

Isolation. Four walls, one door. A dim light from a lamp in the roof is the only source of light, no heating, and in difference from Calejo, not even a bed in the room. Both Kris and Kamili were sitting in isolation, not in the same room and not being able to talk to the other. Both of them were on the floor, knees towards the chest and back leaning against the cold stone wall. They were sitting with their backs towards each other, but the wall in between made sure that they were not even aware of that.

Things were going through their minds, they were not sure of where they were going with this. So far they had been doing alright but it was just a matter of time, literally. Sooner or later something would happen and they would get hurt, they just had to wait for the moment to come.

Kris was sleeping. Her dreams were fuzzy, pictures of old memories that were trying to come to life to tell her things she needed to know, updating her on what her brain was trying to process. She hadn't been dreaming much laterly, actually, she had barely dreamt anything. On the few occassions where she did dream, it was nightmares, nightmares of being back in the basement, hearing her husband's strangled voice and waking up realizing he was gone, gone from her life. Knowing he had left her alone, alone with two kids. It had crushed her, crushed her to pieces, her world had fallen and she knew she had to get back to her old self, she knew she had to, if not for her then for her children and all her family and friends around her. She wasn't sure what she would've done without Kelly. Kelly had not only taken care of her but she had taken care of the twins and made sure they always had a smile on their faces and a good upbringing. Kris hated herself for not being able to be the best mother that she could possibly be, but she didn't know what to do to get the smile back on her face. She had tried, but everything something good happened, the thought "_I wish Tommy was here to see this_" crossed her mind and her shattered heart felt like it was being stepped on, once again, crushed under the weight. It was painful, horribly painful.

But now she was dreaming, for the first time in a long time. Her mind was trying to help her, her wants and needs trying to push through, being held back for so long, they were now trying to get through to her brain, trying to tell her to cheer up and do things she loved and wanted.

Pictures were flashing by in front of her eyes as she was sleeping, restlessly. The pictures were random and from all times and places, but the pictures and flashes suddently melted together and a scene started playing out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy!"<em>

_Kris turned around as she heard her daughters voice. It didn't take long before Jess showed up into the kitchen, walking on unstabe legs as she had just learned how to use them. Kris smiled at her daughter dressed in pink as she made her way her, it was beautiful seeing her daughter growing up, and actually becoming a little human being, a little person walking and talking. She was such a happy kid. _

"_Hi Jess, what's up?"_

_Jess looked up at her with pleading eyes, the big and round puppy eyes that no mother could resist. Her hands were pulling at her little yellow dress, and Kris smiled as she knew right away that her daughter wanted something. The timid and shy look on her face quickly changed into a big smile and her hands reached up towards her mother._

"_Cookie?" She said, her voice filled with hope as her hands started waving in the air, hoping that her mother would give her a cookie from the jar on the kitchen counter. _

_Kris couldn't help but to laugh. She had been baking cookies earlier today and told Jess she could have one later. Later is such a bad word, though, it can mean anything between in a minute and in a week. For the kids Munroe, later meant after about four seconds, and ever since this morning, Jess had been coming up to her mother asking about the cookies. Kris grinned as she decided that her daugther had waited long enough, and she ruffled her blonde locks before she took the big yellow – oh so typically 70's – jar from the kitchen counter and looked at Jess as she took the lid off, way too slowly. _

"_Mommy, hurry!" Jess called, bouncing up and down where she was standing, excited about that cookie which she had been longing for all morning. Seeing the lid coming off the jar, she could barely hold it in anymore. _

_Kris smiled and decided not to tease her anymore, and instead she leaned down and let Jess take a cookie from the jar. Two hands immediately dived into the jar as soon as it came within reach and Jess quickly pulled up two cookies, said thanks and ran off. Kris grinned, knowing she had told Jess she could have one cookie, but what did it really matter? _

_Kris put the jar away and walked around in the big house, wondering what to do. It was Sunday and she had managed to get a day off from work, and so had Tommy. They hadn't really had any big case since they got married just a few weeks ago, and Kris thought about the wedding with a smile on her face. She had decided to leave her crazy stalker out of her mind and just think about the wedding. All the crazy notes had been driving her mad, and even when she had returned from her honeymoon there had been a note in her mailbox, just with the four words 'I love you, Angel' on them. She never did figure out who it was from – her stalker was locked behind bars and someone had dropped it in her mailbox with just her name, no address, but that was all she got. Nothing else, and she decided that as far as nothing else happened, she would just leave it. _

_Walking into the livingroom, she smiled at the scene in front of her. The twins, just about 13 months old, were sitting on their big diaper bums on the living room floor, Tommy sitting on the floor as well next to them, and all three of them playing with trucks. Jess was more into it than the two boys, and she had always been. Kris could totally picture her growing up and becoming… Jill. Jess loved cars, trucks, speed and running. She was never still, and Kris could absolutely picture her as the tomboy of the neighborhood. And she didn't mind. Jacob on the other hand was a lot more pulled back, not shy but not as forthcoming as Jess, and rather stayed in the background than run around the house in just a diaper while Tommy, Kris or any of the others tried to catch up. _

_Kris sat down next to Tommy, looked at him with a gleaming smile before jumping up and sitting down into his lap. _

"_Ouch! Oh come on!" Tommy laughed._

_Kris giggled happily and leaned her head back to let it rest towards his shoulder, her nose finding that soft spot right by the neck. Tommy leaned back against the couch behind him, kissing her gently on the cheek. _

"_Dada!" Both twins cried out in the same second and before Kris and Tommy knew it, the twins were both in Kris' lap. Tommy let out some painful noises as it suddenly got even more heavy on top of him, but still he couldn't help but to laugh while trying to breathe. _

_They sat like that for a short while before Kris slid off Tommy and landed on her back on the floor. Jess were laying with her tummy towards Kris', Jess' head on top of Kris' chest. She was giggling happily, before making a big yawn and drifting off to sleep in a second. Jacob was sitting in between Kris and Tommy, and he looked up at both of them with a question visible in his face. _

"_What is it baby?" Kris asked, reaching over and cupping his face in her hand. He put his head on its side and gave Kris a hopeful smile._

"_Elly?" _

_Kris giggled. Kelly, he loved his Kelly and he never wanted to be apart from her, not even for a short minute. Neither Kris nor Tommy had ever been able to explain the connection the little boy and the brunette angel in charge shared, but all things didn't have to be explained. They loved each other like a mother and son, simple as that. _

"_She'll be by soon, I'm sure." Kris smiled, pulling her fingers through Jacob's hair as he brightened up. _

"_In the meantime." Tommy said, leaning over to grab a hold of his boy. "I'm gonna tickle you!"_

"_No dada!" Jacob laughed, trying to get to his feet but Tommy being faster. He got a hold of the boy, pulled him back so Tommy was lying on his back with the boy on his stomach, tickling him while all of them were laughing. _

_Watching her family, Kris felt lucky and blessed._

* * *

><p>Kris woke up with tears streaming down her face. Looking around she wasn't quite sure where she was at first, because everything was pitch dark. She couldn't make out anything at first, but soon her eyes started to adjust to the light and she realized she was in a dark room without windows and very little light shining in through a tiny rectangular hole in a door. Isolation. She was locked into isolation, at a prison. And it was nothing like the isolation at Calejo, but she wasn't sure which one she preferred. This was darker, colder and more chlaustrophobic… But Big Aggie had been at Calejo. After thinking about it for a second, she decided she liked this more.<p>

But she had no idea yet what else would happen that night.

* * *

><p>Kamili sat awake, staring out into the darkness. She had never been too fond of tight spaces, especially in the dark. Anothing thing she had carried like a deep scar in her soul from the war in Vietnam. She wouldn't say she would panic being locked in, but she definitely didn't like it. Now she was sitting up against the wall, staring straight ahead, telling herself to stay calm and relaxed.<p>

The door suddenly opened, shining in bright light which made Kamili twirl her head away from it, covering her eyes which had been so adjusted to the darkness. Holding up a hand in front of her eyes while she stood up, prepared to defend herself, she tried to make out who the three people in front of her were. Not being able to see them just yet, she held her clenched fists in front of her.

"Kam. It's us, don't worry."

Kamili immediately let her guard down when she heard Sandra's soft voice, and she relaxed, giving her eye a second to make out their faces in the dark. Janet closed the door behind her, but she lit two candle lights, which were well enough to make them see each other.

"Are you okay?" Janet asked, whereupon Kamili nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Kamili said, looking up at Kris who had sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Kris said emotionless.

Looking at her, Kamili could tell that Kris had been crying, but she decided not to ask anything about that. Kris would talk if she wanted to and felt comfortable with it.

"Good. So, I felt this was a good opportunity to get some privacy, but let's make it quick. The other guards should patrol soon." Janet started. "Anyone wanna share anything?"

"Well, I've been told that Mara and Gem are the ones to watch out for. Tay told me that there are rumors going around that Mara has killed inmates. Then there's Crystal, supplying drugs, tobacco and alcohol, and whatever else inmates need, for a fee though." Kris said, then turning to Janet. "Do you think you could get their real names?"

"Yeah, I know which ones you mean and it shouldn't be a problem."

"Cool."

"Anyone heard anything from Kelly?" Kamili asked, looking around meeting the others eyes.

All three of them shook their heads, not a word had been heard from the angel in charge, which was quite rare. Kelly usually kept contact.

"I'm sure we'll hear from her eventually." Kris said. "She usually shows up when we're in trouble."

"Truth been told." Kamili said, the others nodding along with her.

"Okay, anything else?"

All of them shook their heads, until Kris spoke. "I'm sure if we just go with the flow, things will eventually come to us."

"I'm sure it will." Janet said. "Okay, let's get out of here before someone sees us."

All of them nodded, and the three of them left Kamili alone in the darkness again, and Janet locked Kris back into her isolation room, then the two of them hurried down the hallway and out of sight, feeling bad about leaving their two friends in those dark rooms.

* * *

><p>Both angels eventually fell asleep again, and Kris woke back up. She had no idea what time it was, the room was still pitch dark except the small square of light in the door. She tried to understand what had woken her up, and it didn't take long before she realized it was the sound of feet walking outside the room that had woken her up from her sleep, her senses telling her to pay attention.<p>

Maybe it was morning and she would be allowed to get out of here? Wishful thinking, she knew that much, cause every detective instinct she had was telling her to watch out. Something was about to happen. The hair in the back of her neck was rising, goose bumps were forming on her skin llike a second layer and she could feel a chill go down her spine.

The door suddenly opened, the light hit her face like a rocket. It wasn't that bright, but the contrast towards the endless darkness made it seem like the sun had just shattered the door. Kris hand instinctively went up to her face and she blinked her eyes.

She could see the siluettes of three people, and she recognized the voices before her eyes adjusted.

"Look at her. Not so cocky anymore, is she?"

"She looks so lonely. I do think joining her was a very good call."

"Very good."

Kris' eyes begun to see through the darkness and the flashlight which was still pointed straight to her face in the same time as Mara walked up to her. Gem was there too, along with another guard that Kris had seen around but hadn't gotten the name of yet.

Kris barely had time to brace herself for it before Mara was right next to her, grabbed her hair on top of her head and roughly shoved her face towards the floor, followed by a kick to her ribs. Kris inhaled sharply, and Mara and Gem took the moment to grab her wrists, put handcuffs on them, and attach the handcuffs to two chains hanging on the stone wall. Kris was suddenly standing up, her arms spread over her head, and she just knew right off that this was going to be painful. Biting the inside of her mouth, she knew she had gone through pain before and she could do it again. So she shut up.

The kicks, the fists and the batons came at her like never pausing movements, all three of the guards working their hardest to bruise her up. The more they beat her, the more Kris held her head high and stayed quiet, and the more quiet she got, the more they beat her.

Kris couldn't tell how long they kept it up. Might've been a minute, might've been half an hour, maybe even an hour. A final blow with the baton to her temple forced a small whimper to escape her lips before she drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Kris? Come on, please wake up. Please, come on."<p>

Kris' mind could hear the soft voice talking to her and she could feel a gentle palm towards her cheek. Her mind registered that it had to be Kelly, but as she forced her eyelids open, she saw a pair of dark eyes, not Kelly's emerald green.

"Jane..." Kris whispered, her throat hurting.

"Dear god." Janet mumbled while working on getting the handcuffs off from Kris' wrists. Her masterkey finally clicked it open and Kris, exhausted, fell into her arms. Janet lowered her to the floor and put her down in her lap.

"Can you walk Kris? I need to get you to the infirmary."

"Water…" Kris whispered, her throat absoutely burning and her head spinning.

Janet nodded as she lowered Kris to the floor and left the room for a second before returning with a glass of cold water. She put her hand behind Kris' head and helped her to drink a couple of mouthfuls. Getting some water in her, Kris suddenly seemed to spring to life. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she put the other hand to the floor and forced her body up into sitting position.

"Careful Kris, take it slow."

"I'm fine Janet, don't worry." Kris said, looking up and meeting Janet's worried face.

"Of course you're not. Who was it?"

"Mara, Gem and some skinny guard that smelled of cigarettes and had thin, sweaty blonde hair."

"Uhm, Koi."

Kris looked up at Janet, a small smile on her lips. "Like the fish?"

Janet grinned as she nodded, before carefully slipping a hand under Kris' elbow. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Sure." Kris said, trying unsuccessfully to get to her feet. She inhaled sharply as her hand went to her ribs. "Damn."

"Anything broken?" Janet asked, her fingers trying to lift Kris' prison blouse, but Kris pushed her hand away.

"Probably but just leave it. I'm not going to the infirmary, I'm not giving those guards that pleasure. Just help me up."

Janet didn't like it, but knew there was no way arguing, not with any angel in fact. One thing they all had in common was that they were stubbern as donkeys. Instead Janet slipped a hand around Kris' back, and took her hand with the other, pulling her to her feet while trying to ignore Kris' whimpers and gasps in pain. Once on her feet, Kris took a few minutes trying to get her breath back to normal before Janet cuffed Kris' hands, and took her back to the baracks.

None of them spoke to each other while walking over there, and once there Janet uncuffed Kris' hands and let her in the room. Kris eyed it through and saw Kamili back with her group, looking Kris from down to up as she walked in. Kris rolled her eyes slightly before walking over to Tay, Coco and Dee who all three had looked up at her as she had entered. Seeing their pale faces, Kris realized she must look as bad as she felt. Her legs felt like they were gonna collapse under her weight from being standing for so many hours, her poor ankles were sore and more unstable than usual. Her stomach and ribcage was giving her the most pain, and she knew she had taken a lot of hits and kicks to her upper front, but just as well to her back. She was definitely sore. Her wrists had burnmarks on them from hanging in the cuffs, and her head was spinning.

'_Yeah we get it Munroe. You feel miserable_.' Kris thought to herself as she walked over to her bed and laid down on her back.

"Survived a night in hell?" Tay asked, sitting down next to Kris' head.

"Not sure if I actually survived." Kris mumbled, shutting her eyes.

"Well, not everyone does." Coco mumbled, which made Kris open her eyes, immediately seeing Tay in front of her. Carefully jumping up a little bit she leaned her back towards the pillow and looked at Coco.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh I just mean, not everyone survive a night in isolation. Those guards are brutal, there's more than one time that we've seen them carry out bodies from isolation in the wee hours of the morning."

"What do they do with the bodies?" Kris asked, her face frowning.

"Throw them in the woods I suppose." Coco said, shrugging her shoulders while looking at the others for support.

Kris nodded as she looked over at Tay. Tay's face, aged by both time and the hard life she'd had, seemed to be deep in thought, the wrinkles already visable were sunken into a deep frown.

"W'zup?" Kris asked, getting Tay's attention.

"Well… I should probably not tell anyone, but there has been times when the girls they carried out aren't dead."

"Do you know what they do with them?"

"I was outside one night, have a cigarette outside during Chrystal's watch. Gem, Mara and another guard carried out, well, dragged out, a semi-concious girl. A man had stopped in a car up on the road, and they put the girl in the car, the man have them a very thick envelope and then he drove off. Never saw her again."

Kris sat quiet for a while before she whispered.

"You think they sold her?"

Tay nodded with her head bent down. "Almost certain of it."

"There's also rumours going on in here that the mob is trying to take over the prison." Coco said. "I don't know if there's any truth behind those rumours, but it's been said that they want to take over for some reason."

Kris laid back in the bed again and closed her eyes again, trying to get the pain off her mind and focus on the case instead. Thinking of what Tay just said, she came to a conclusion.

This was bigger than they originally thought.


	8. Suspicions

**Here's another short chapter for you guys! See how fast I am! And chapter 8 will be up tomorrow! I love writing while traveling, and there's been a lot of competitions this week, (every day in fact) which means I write a lot. Nice huh? Now it's bedtime tho cause my alarm is set at 2:30. I know you're jealous! Heh! Enjoy the chapter, and btw, thanks all of you for your reviews!**

**(and yeah. I realized my mistake to use "Munroe" as Kris' last name. Forgot I married her and renamed her to Smith. Sorry!) **

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Suspicions<strong>

It must've just been early morning as Janet had went to let Kris out of isolation, cause she did manage to catch up an hour or two of sleep before the guards came and woke her and the rest of the women up, even though several of them were already awake. Kris wheazed in pain as someone shook her violently in her bed. Her eyes popping open, she saw Mara's face in front of her, a vicious grin in her face.

"Rise and shine peanut."

Kris didn't reply, instead she just pushed herself up into sitting position, noticing the other girls looking her direction with worried expressions on their faces. She felt horrible, everything was sore and aching, but she refused to let it show. Not to the guards. She knew so well that is was just going to get worse if she showed weakness. But in the same time, she did wonder what would happen if she let them get to her. She was here for work, her detective instincts were on it, and she wanted to know what happened to the girls not suriving it back to the barracks from isolation.

She knew she would have to get back into isolation to find that out and she would have to do so soon cause she wanted to finish this.

She felt like slapping herself. She was actually thinking about setting herself up as bait just to see what they would do to her, and she knew they would have no mercy, at all, what so ever. They could easily kill her if she did leave herself to them, but in the same time, she felt like it didn't matter anyway.

* * *

><p>Kamili looked over at Kris with pain in her heart. Kris' face was painted with fists, in all of the rainbow's color, dried blood and grazes all over. Her left cheekbone was swollen and her lip was cut. She was obviously in a lot of pain, and even though Kamili saw that Kris was trying to mask it, it was easy to see straight through it. Kamili had been let out of isolation about 30 minutes before Kris, thankful that the night had proceeded without any violence, but she had a feeling it was just a matter of time before they would get to her too. Just like Kris, she knew she would have to get back into trouble to find out what was going on here, cause it was behind the locked doors that all the action took place. She, just like Kris, wanted to find out the truth about everything that was going on, and she wanted to get back home to her friends and family. But in difference from Kris, she didn't want to go out as bait, cause she still wanted to live.<p>

She did feel that she was in need of getting an answer to what was going on here, and less did she know that she would find everything out much sooner than later.

* * *

><p>"Jess, please come here!"<p>

Aurore was sitting in the kitchen, serving breakfast to the family at home. Ella, Sarah, Peggy and Jill were already by the table, eating happily as always. Damien had went to work, Annie was rolling around on the soft teddy mat on the floor next to Jill and Jacob was sitting in his chair. Aurore just needed to figure out where Jess went know and they would be fine. Leaning against the back of Ella's chair, Aurore wiped sweat out of her forehead with the back of her hand. Handling this family was not always very easy.

"Ella, could you please go and find Jess?" Aurore asked, looking down at Ella with pleading eyes. The 11 year old girl rolled her eyes before leaving her chair to go searching. Aurore looked after her as she left. She was growing up, and she was turning into such a beautiful little lady. Aurore couldn't believe how much she had grown just since Aurore came to join the family. She was starting to get interested in the boys at her school, she wanted to get piercings and everything else that would worry Kelly to death. She was no little girl anymore, and she was just getting older. Soon she would be a teenager, and Aurore was already dreading it.

Ella returned just a few minutes later with the missing twin, and she lifted Jess up in her chair by herself and pushed the plate in front of her. Jess immediately took her sandwich in her hand and started ripping it to pieces before putting the pieces one on one in her mouth. Aurore smiled. All the kids were growing up.

Ella and Sarah quickly finished their food and ran off while thanking Aurore for it as they heard the school bus honk its horn outside their door. Left was the three adults and the twins.

"How do you think things are going over there?" Jill asked quietly while pouring syrup on her fourth waffle.

Aurore and Peggy both looked up at her in silence for a moment before Aurore spoke.

"I'm sure they got everything under control. I'm sure they all support each other and help each other out. At least they are all there together, no one has to be alone."

"I'm hoping that's the case, but what if they get into trouble?" Jill said, looking up while putting a big piece of the waffle in her mouth.

Aurore let out a small smirk.

"Jill. Angels _always_ get into trouble when being on cases. I don't expect anything else. But, every time, they always manage to get out of it, they always solve it, they always manage to help each other and get other angels out of harms way. I don't see any difference this time. Don't worry, I'm sure all of them are alright."

Jill sighed. "I guess you're right. I _hope_ you're right."

"She's always right!" Peggy chimed in. "Ya should know this!"

Jill smiled at Peggy. "I should, shouldn't I? Well, I guess I just have to trust you."

"Trust me, they'll be fine." Aurore said, smiling gently before glancing over to the watch hanging on the wall, realizing her sister were already 20 minutes late, and was still eating without noticing she was being slow. Aurore cleared her throat and gave her sister a small poke.

"What?" Peggy smiled, looking up at her with her mouth full.

"You're late."

Peggy looked up at the watch for a second, trying to register when she needed to be where. Realizing she had important tests this morning, her fork fell down onto the plate, her chair fell backwards, and it had barely time to land before the big wave of blonde hair ran out through the doors, grabbing a pair of keys while passing. Aurore flew out of her chair, running after her sister as she realized what she had done. Pulling open the front door, she came out on the porch in the same time as she saw her sister reverse out with Kelly's black mustang before making a flying start down the road and disappearing around the corner.

Aurore hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. Kelly was going to kill her.

* * *

><p>Kris gritted her teeth in pain as she lifted up the last bag of potatoes into the truck that would drive it back from the potatoe fields to the prison. Her ribs, chest and back where complaining painfully as she did, and she could feel the bag slipping out of her grip. Just before touching the floor of the truck, it slid out of her hands and back onto the ground, while Kris cussed loudly under her breath, leaning down causing her to whimper more in pain.<p>

Tay was right next to her, and she leaned down as well to help Kris collect all the potatoes that had rolled away and get them back in the bag, but neither one of them had barely started before they were both hit over their necks by hard batons.

Both Kris and Tay cussed loudly in pain as their heads whipped around to be met by Mara's angry face. She let out a small grin though as she realized both the inmates were now in pain, before she twirled her baton and frowned.

"No dropping potatoes. And no helping her."

Tay straightened her back and met Mara's face, only standing a foot away from her they could feel their breaths in their faces. Mara's breath was a disgusting mix of booze and tobacco, and Tay wrinkled her facial features in disgustion.

"Gee, you need to do something about your breath."

The baton came swirling towards her head, but Tay had realized that would be coming and ducked. That did earn her a knee towards her chest instead, but nothing as powerful as that swirling baton.

"Peanut, pick this up and get it back on the truck! Maybe we can leave here today." Mara said grumpy, walking off. Kris and Tay's eyes met, and both of them grinned.

"You heard her peanut." Tay smiled, making Kris let out a small laugh, which immediately sent her into a coughing fit, which was followed by her doubling over towards the truck, wheezing for air.

"Dear. Come on, sit down." Tay said, wincing as she saw the amount of pain her friend was in. Tay helped Kris sit down on the ground before quickly picking up the last potatoes, shoved the bag back in the truck and closed the doors of it before leaning down, carefully putting a hand on Kris' shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Well…" Kris whispered, pushing tears back. She would not cry here, she refused to. Instead she carefully straightened her back and met Tay's worried eyes. "I'm… fine… Thanks..."

"Yeah, right." Tay said, slipping an arm around Kris' waist, guiding her to the truck that would take them back to base.

* * *

><p>Mara grunted angrily as she walked back to her car, Gem already sitting in the front.<p>

"What's up?" Gem asked as Mara jumped into the car and slammed her fists towards the steering wheel.

"That Smith chick! Tay is defending her, and they are too self-centered. They are pissing me off!"

"Come on, don't let it get to ya Mar'. That will just please'em."

"I know. I think we might have to show them a lesson though."

"Ya think that'll help?"

"Not sure, but it will not hurt trying. Just bruise them up a bit."

"Just a bit? Peanut is already bruised up 'a bit'."

Mara looked over at her southern friend and smiled. "Maybe more than a bit."

"Ya thinkin' of somethin' special?"

"Not yet. But when I get my moment, I will have something for peanut and her friends. I'll teach them what happens if they make me look bad. First, I need to figure out what she's doing here. I don't understand why she would travel so far to come to just this prison. Something is not adding up."

"I thought her file said she was from the south?" Gem asked, her face wrinkling in confusion as she lit a cigarette.

"Yeah, that's what her file says. But it says she spent time at Georgetowns County Jail last year, and that's where I worked. I would have remembered her. And for that matter, her accent is not southern. I've heard pleanty of accents from California to recognize one when I hear it, no matter how hard she's working to fake the southern."

"Ya think she might be a plant?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think. I'm gonna keep an eye on peanut. I'll find out the truth of who she is and what's she's really doing here."


	9. M'am

**As promised, another chapter. Dunno how much sense it makes though cause this was written in a lorry at 4 am .. Oh well! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - M'am<strong>

Back in the barracks, Kris went to see Sandra after lunch. Kris saw Kamili in the showers, and noticing that she was alone, Kris undressed and jumped into the shower next to Kamili.

"Kam." Kris said quietly, getting her attention.

"Kris?" Kam whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"You look like shit."

"Thanks Kam, thanks. Seriously, I'll be fine. I found some stuff out earlier, Tay told me two things."

"What's that?"

"Well, first off, not all girls survive a night in isolation. Obviously the guards have been seen carrying out bodies in the wee hours of the morning."

"Dear god… What do they do with them?"

"I don't know but we definitely need to figure that out. If you get alone time with Janet you need to let her know cause I think it's Janet's place to figure that out."

"Yeah, I'll let her know if I see her. What else did Tay say?"

"Tay said that sometimes they carry out girls that are not dead as well."

"And do what?"

"Tay think they're getting sold. She said she saw someone pull up a car, switched girl for an envelope."

"You gotta be kidding."

"Afraid not."

The two of them could hear a door opened, and they quickly decided to be quiet. Kris went out of the shower, pulled a towel around her and went over to see Sandra while Kamili went the opposite direction.

If they had known that Mara had listened in to every word, they would've probably been quiet earlier. Now Mara was rubbing her hands together in a pleased manner as she walked away to let her coworkers and her boss know what she had heard. She knew the man in charge would be pleased.

Kris went on to get her massage, and walked into the room to find Sandra cleaning up after the last person who had been in there.

"Hi."

Sandra turned around at the sound of a voice she knew, and her mouth dropped as she saw Kris. As a safety precaution, there were no mirrors at the entire place except the guards part of the buildings, so Kris hadn't seen herself yet, but she bet her face was just as bruised as the rest of her body. She must look bad, considering the look of shock and horror Sandra was giving her.

"Oh god… Are... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I kinda need to talk to you more though than actually get a massage, not sure if I can take it."

Sandra nodded as Kris sat down on the table, thinking about laying down but decided not to lay down on top of her ribs. They were sore enough. Sandra stood behind her and carefully massages Kris' neck and shoulders as Kris told Sandra as well everything that she had figured out. Afterwards, a few moments of silence followed before Sandra spoke.

"So what you're saying is that not only is the mob trying to take over, but they are sometimes so rough on the girls in isolation that they even die, and sometimes they sell girls off to god knows where?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." Kris said with a sigh, wincing as Sandra hit a sore spot.

"Sorry." Sandra excused herself, not wanting to cause Kris any more pain. "They really worked well on you, didn't they?"

"Mhm." Kris mumbled. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"You look like you've been hit by a truck." Sandra added.

"Figures."

* * *

><p>While Kris was getting her massage, Mara had run off and managed to find Gem and two other guards – Koi and an older guard named Steph. They were outside of the guards houses, enjoying a cigarette in the sunlight. Even though it was December, it was still quite hot, which none of them complained about.<p>

"What's up?" Gem asked, and Mara immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her aside from everyone else, the other two following them until they reached privacy.

"You know peanut? The big mouth woman who just arrived?"

"Yeah?"

"And Diallo, the newest of the dark girls?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They know each other. And I think they might be cops, or perhaps detectives. They were talking in the showers by the physical therapy room and they definitely know each other."

"What were they saying?"

"First off, peanut said that Tay told her about the fact that we've killed girls in the isolation, that we've been seen as we've been carrying bodies out. She's also aware of the fact that we're selling them."

"How would she know that?"

"Tay again."

"We need to stop them." Gem said, starting to pace. "If this goes on, they will stop us, and we'll not get out of it too easy. I refuse to go to jail, and I definitely refuse to have the entire organisation shattered because of them."

"They won't stop us. We'll stop them before they can't get in touch with their boss on the outside. Keep an eye on them, make sure they don't talk to anyone outside. Tonight we'll start bringing them down." Mara said determined, her hands on her hips.

"Do you think they have more people on the inside?" Koi asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, they might do. Keep an eye on them as said and see who they talk to and what they are saying. In the meantime, I'll go and pass the information on."

"Are you going to inform the Boss?" Steph asked, looking up to meet Mara's eyes which were burning with anger.

"Yeah. He gotta know."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"I think he will want us to get rid of them. And since peanut and Diallo wants to find out what's happening, maybe we should just show them."

Gem looked up at Mara with a surprised look on her face. "Kill them or sell them?"

"I'll check how the market looks, and see what's best. I'll let you guys know later. Just follow my lead."

"Always do."

Mara nodded before she twirled around on her heels and walked off. She had to see the boss, who was a big part of the mafia they were working together with. She had been informed about six months ago that the mafia in these neighborhoods wanted to take over the prison and run it their way. Prositution, drugs and smuggling of young girls made a profit Mara had never dreamed off. She had also been informed that she would be the person in charge, she would get the highest rank among all of the guards, and she was quite excited about it. She was already very in charge, because all the others were a bit intimidated of her, and she had her respect, but she knew she could make it bigger, make her position wider and get full control. And she wanted it.

And she wanted it.

* * *

><p>Mara walked with quick steps up to the staff area of the prison, a long corridor where every guard had their rooms, some of them sharing, some having their own rooms. Seventh door on the right, Mara stopped and knocked three times, waited and upon hearing an answer she opened up the door. Mara smiled to herself, not many people knew who occupied this room, and no one ever questioned it. She had been a bit anxious at first at having the mafia on their own territory, infiltrating the prison, but she figured out very soon that no one had even realized there was anyone in the room. Hidden in plain sight. Genius.<p>

Walking in, she stopped in the door, looking around the room. Two big walls of the small room had security cameras all over them, covering everything from the courtyard to the cafeteria, barracks and isolation. Mara knew all the cameras had night vision and even though it was pitch black, you could still see what happened. From this room, you had control over the entire prison. Miss Clark hadn't even noticed all the new cameras outside all over the prison. The room didn't only have cameras, other difference from the other rooms was that this had a small kitchen, a bathroom and a bed while all the other rooms only had beds, all other were shared down the hallways.

But something was different, and it made Mara stop anxiously in her tracks. A woman was standing in front of her, dressed in a black pant suit, hair slicked back in a hard knot and dark sunglasses covering her eyes. She wore black leather gloves and high heeled black boots. A smoldering cigarette was placed between her thumb and index finger, and as Mara walked in she ashed the cigarette towards an ash tray on the small coffee table next to where she was.

"Where… is Howard?" Mara asked carefully, wondering who the man she used to answer to had gone.

"He's no where anymore. You answer to me now. But don't worry, Howie and I have the same goal and your place is still the same. Cause it is Mara, isn't it?"

Mara nodded and breathed in relief. "Yeah, Mara. What may I call you?"

"M'am." The woman answered, sucking in another breath of the toxic smoke. Exhaling, she looked up at Mara. "Do you have anything for me?"

"Do you know who Smith is?"

"The woman you beat up in isolation the other night?"

"Yup. And Diallo?"

"The black girl who also went to isolation?"

"Yeah. The two of them know each other, I think they work together, most possibly cops or detectives or alike. They know about the mob trying to take control, they know about dead bodies being taken out of the prison and they know about selling inmates."

"They figured out quite a lot in a short time." The woman said in a dark, hoarse voice while flickering off some more ash.

"Well, most they have been told are just rumours and they haven't proven anything yet. I was thinking maybe we need to tell them to back off."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Let them know who's in charge. Don't get rid of them just yet though. If they have other friends in here I wanna know who before so we don't tip our hands."

"Isolation?"

"Yeah, bring one of them down tonight and see what you can get out of her. But as said, don't kill her. Try using words first. Sometimes talking actually works."

Mara nodded, whereupon the woman looked away and gave Mara a waving gesture, which Mara nodded to and left the room. Walking outside she shrugged, there was something so dark over the woman which had made her very uncomfortable, but what else could you expect from someone involved with the mafia? She would just have to get used to it.

But first, it was time for dinner. They had another fun night in front of them.


	10. Missing

**8 hours in a lorry going up and back down through England just to be able to see Land Rover Burghley Horse Trials resulted in a lot of writing. Totally worth it! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Missing<strong>

_Kamili was running, running around, shouting. Her throat was sore and her voice hoarse, but she didn't care. Her legs kept running. She could feel the legs wanting to stop, her body tired, but she couldn't stop. No matter how much her body was asking for it, her brain kept shouting to her to keep going. No, she could not stop. That was not an option. She was panicking, she could barely catch her breath anymore, but she had to find her. She had to be here somewhere and she had to find her, before it was too late. Pushing through a crowd of people she excused herself while her head whipped around, searching through the big amusement park with a mother's hawk eyes. _

_Sweat was streaming over her back and she felt exhausted, but she wouldn't stop, she would never stop, she had to keep going, keep going until she found her. She had to find her. She was here. Just a second ago... The tears were burning in the sockets of her eyes, her face hot and chest sore, barely being able to breathe. _

_Slamming into Kelly, there were no holding back the tears anymore._

"_Kelly! … Oh, Kelly…"_

"_Kam, dear God what's going on?"_

"_Yasmin… I… I lost her." _

"_What do you mean you lost her? She's here somewhere!" Kelly said, looking around the amusement park while holding onto Sarah's hand, Ella standing next to them. _

"_No…" Kamili whispered, the tears pouring out as she was choking on the words. "I can't find her. She's gone, someone must've taken her. I… I lost her." _

* * *

><p>Kamili quickly sat up in her bed, sweat covering her sheets and her heart beating fast. Nightmare. It had been a nightmare. Thank God. She could still feel the panic in her chest though and she put a hand on top of it, as to calm it down. Tears were burning, the fear of losing her daughter was taking over, but it had only been a dream. A nightmare. Kamili kept telling herself that, over and over. Just a nightmare.<p>

"Bad dream?"

Kamili whipped her head up by the sound of someone's voice, and her heart immediately started beating faster and more painfully in her chest as she saw Mara, Gem and two other guards standing around her bed, looking at her with smiles in their faces. Kamili didn't say a word, instead she bit the inside of her mouth while wondering what was about to happen.

"You're coming with us."

Kamili didn't plan on fighting back, but even if the thought had crossed her mind, she wouldn't have had enough time anyway. The four of them all grabbed onto her and roughly pulled her out of bed, and before she knew it she was handcuffed and brought down the stars to isolation, and then even more stairs to somewhere she'd never been before. Taken away. Again.

Being pulled down there, she had a feeling that this night would not be one of her better. She had seen what Kris looked like after a night in isolation, and she escaped from the beating last time, but tonight would be different. She couldn't help but to wonder what had made them decide to bring her down tonight, it must've been something, they either heard or saw something… But they had been so careful? Obviously not careful enough.

Kamili got her answers sooner than she had wished for though, as she was thrown into one of the isolation rooms, still handcuffed. Not being able to brace her fall, she landed hard on her right arm, wincing as it hit the ground underneath all of her weight.

"What are you two doing here?"

Kamili managed to move around and sit up, turning around to stare at Mara. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. You and peanut. You two know each other. I saw you. What are you up to?"

"I don't know any 'Peanut' and I have no idea of what y'all talkin 'bout!" Kamili said angrily, her true southern accent finding it's way through as she got mad.

A kick to her stomach made her bend over, her face almost flat to the ground as she winced in pain. It was followed by a kick to her upper back, which made her top over, and lay on her side on the floor, fighting to catch her breath.

"Don't you understand? We know you and Smith know each other, and are up to something, there's no fuckin' use trying to deny it! We know! Now tell us what you're up to and we may let you live!"

Kamili pressed her lips hard to each other. She would rather die than rat out on a coworker, but the cog wheels in her head was working fast. They already knew. Somehow and somewhere, she and Kris had been seen and heard. If she told them yeah, what would they do? Probably kill her anyway. It was not like they would let her go just because she told them they were detectives. That would probably have the opposite effect.

Mara suddenly grabbed onto Kamili's hair, pulling her up towards her until their noses almost touched each other. "TELL ME!"

Kamili made a disgusted face as Mara spat her in her face, but her lips were sealed. She refused to speak. It would not help her at this moment.

She was dropped to the floor, landing on her arm again and her head bouncing off the hard surface of the ground. Then Mara started taking all her anger out on the handcuffed inmate laying helplessly on the floor.

* * *

><p>Once again woken up by the sounds of shouting guards, Kris quickly sat up in her bed. Her body gave her a shout out to not move that fast, and she took a second to breathe while looking around in the room. The first thing she noticed was that Kamili's bed was empty. The cover was halfway down on the floor, and Kamili was no where to be seen. All her friends seemed just as confused as Kris did she realized, they were all looking over to the bed, and talking to each other with confused expressions on their faces.<p>

The guards shouting again made Kris focus on getting her clothes on instead of Kamili missing, an opportunity of finding her would appear later on. Now she had to get dressed, which was a big task as well. Bending down was almost impossible, so she had put her clothes by the foot of the bed last night, which she was thankful for now. Getting dressed, they all rose, stood by the foot of their beds, and then walked out to breakfast in a neat line. By the door, Janet was standing alone, her baton in one hand, looking over the inmates with stern eyes. To anyone, she was just a hard guard as all the others, but right now, Kris could tell that Janet's eyes were searching, searching for someone that she couldn't see.

Walking past her, Kris gave her a push, to show off to the others, but also to get Janet's attention. Janet played her part well, and pushed Kris back, not too hard though knowing Kris was hurt, basically just putting up a good show. Janet pushed Kris up towards the wall, holding her baton towards Kris' neck without putting any pressure on it.

"Kamili is missing Jane. She was here last night and now she's not here. I told Sandra and her some stuff yesterday, check in with Sandra, and then go down to isolation and see if you can find her." Kris whispered, whereupon Janet nodded, and let Kris go, shoving her back in the line without a word.

"Not much of a talker, are'ya!" Kris shouted after Janet as she laughingly went into the breakfast area. Janet couldn't help but to grin behind everyone's backs, and she observed them as they all went for breakfast. Closing the doors behind them, Janet went off to find Sandra, who was in her room still, obviously in the shower as she could hear water running. Popping into the room before anyone would see her, Janet sat down on a stool, waiting for Sandra to come out of the shower.

While waiting for Sandra, Janet started thinking about her life, and how it had changed during the last couple of months. She had met a man she liked very much, and she was planning on spending the rest of her life with him. And that scared her, another relationship? She wasn't sure if she could do it again after being cheated on by her ex-fiancé, Paolo, the Italian 'stallion'. They had been together for six years before she found him cheating on her with one of her ex-friends, on the living room table. And he had confessed, as a coward rat he had confessed that it wasn't the first time.

Janet's first thoughts had been anger. Her gun had magically appeared and told him to get out. Then she had thrown out all his stuff through the window. After that she had kept busy working and never really dealt with all the emotions – rejection, sorrow, lack of trust in mankind. She had felt worthless, and decided to stay single for the rest of her life, she was better that way, she was better alone and with just her friends by her side. But then Devin had showed up at Kelly's place, not an Italian but a French man, not only stunning but charming, adorable and he made her laugh. She hadn't felt as happy as she was with him for a very long time, and first now she realized how happy she was with her personal life. Finally things seemed to be working out.

"Shit!"

Janet looked up as she saw Sandra clutch her towel, and holding a hand towards the wall.

"Hi Sandra." Janet said with a grin in her face.

"My god, you, you scared me! Dammit Jane!"

"Sorry! I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"What did Kris tell you yesterday?"

And once again, all the information that Kris had gotten a hold of, was replayed. After Sandra was finished, Janet stood quiet for a few minutes, rubbing her forehead with one hand before sighing loudly.

"I've heard about the mob coming here, there's quite a lot of talk about among the guards. I think they are both excited and scared, most of them at least. Some are just excited, while… well some of them are just scared."

"So you think it's true?"

"Yeah, and considering what else you said, I think we need to find Kamili."

"What do you mean?"

"Kris told me this morning that Kamili seems to be missing, which is true. She was not in the bedroom when I woke them up and she didn't show for breakfast. My guesses is that she is down in isolation. I'm gonna head down and look for her."

"Just make sure no one sees you."

"Of course." Janet smiled, giving Sandra's arm a small pat before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Janet and three of the 'good guards' were down in the isolation corridor, trying to find Kamili. Looking in through all the doors, before opening them and making sure it was empty, they were all growing worried when they were realizing that they were coming to the end of the hallway and no Kamili had been found. Janet was becoming really worried, what if they had already gotten rid of her? Sent her off somewhere? The knot in her stomach was growing bigger with every empty room she found, and the thought of losing Kamili was getting overwhelming. But still, she tried keeping her fragile emotions in control, and stay strong. Kamili was fine. She had to be.<p>

* * *

><p>Another hour passed, and Kamili was still missing. But in another part of the prison, a high ranked woman was just waking up from having a sleep in for the first time in ages. Going in the bathroom she made herself look professional, before going to her small kitchen and brewing herself a cup of hot coffee. That she took with her as she took a seat next to the surveillance cameras, and started observing what was going on.<p>

Her eyes almost immediately got stuck on camera 12, one of the cameras from isolation. She could see four guards leavin the isolation, all of them were visably upset, the one with black, short hair more so than the others. She knew something was going on, and she started flicking through the cameras to find out what she was looking for. Starting with the dining area, which inmates were leaving at the moment, she tried to figure out who she was looking for. The answer came almost immediately as she realized Diallo was missing from her group, and the remote in her hand started working faster as she was pressing it through different cameras. She went through every camera in the isolation, before she actually did find what she was looking for at camera 42 – in the basement, underneath isolation. Not many people knew there was a basement there, and even less people knew how to actually get there. Out of the few who knew where to locate it, only three had a key down there. Luckily, she was one of them.

Turning everything off, she stuffed her gun down by the small of her back into her black, tight trousers, pulled a small black suit over her white blouse, covering the gun. Grabbing a small knife, she tucked it down into her high leather boots, before leaving her room, locking it carefully after her.

Then she jogged, fast but not fast enough for people to get nosy. But she knew she had to get there fast, if she would be able to help Diallo. On the camera, it didn't look very good.

Passing a couple of inmates, she slowed down her pace, and walked past them without as much as looking at them, before she once again hurried on her high heels. Running down the stars to the isolation, she quickly took a left without even turning on the lights. She pressed her master key into a door that was there, hidden in the corner underneath the stairs. The door opened with a crack, revealing another flight of stairs which she hurried down. Then came another set of four rooms, and since she had already seen the video, she knew which room she was heading for.

Unlocking and pulling up the door, she held her breath. Kamili was there, lying in her own blood on the floor in the middle of the room. She quickly hurried up to her, knelt next to her and pressed her fingers lightly towards her neck. The breath she had been holding was finally released as she felt a pulse underneath her fingers, and Kamili stirred lightly, trying to roll over from her side, but not really being able to. Kamili's eyelids cracked open a little bit, and she met a pair of green eyes.

"Hi Kelly." Kamili whispered. "What took you so long?"


	11. New management

**Chapter 10 - New management**

Getting Kamili up on her feet and up the stairs seemed like an impossible task. Kelly had offered to carry her up, but as Kamili had been crying out in pain as Kelly tried to lift her, that seemed to be out of the question. Instead Kelly was now holding an arm around her back, holding her hand with the other, helping her one step at the time, letting her breathe between the steps and just taking all the time she needed. Kelly had asked Kamili what was causing her the most pain, and Kamili couldn't even answer the question. 'All over' she had said, 'all over'.

Every step was a big task, and Kelly couldn't understand how they would be able to make it up two flights of stairs. But somehow, with Kelly basically dragging Kamili up, they made it safely to the main floor, Kelly opening the door and pushing it open, while dragging Kamili out through it. Reaching safe ground, Kamili squeezed out a small thank you before collapsing to the ground, unable to move any more.

Two guards walked around the corner in the same time, and Kelly gave them a shout to get some help, whereupon they quickly ran off. As they disappeared around the corner, Kelly knelt next to Kamili, her hand on Kamili's dark cheek. Kelly could feel the sweat covering Kamili's face, yet her skin was so cold. Kelly knew she needed help, and Kelly knew she would get it. Hearing footsteps approaching in the stair around the corner, she leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, whispering to her to stay strong, before leaving her laying on the floor right by the door. Just as Kelly disappeared around the corner, she heard nurses and a doctor from the infirmary come around the opposite corner. Stopping to peak around, Kelly saw that they had already begun to attend to Kamili, and Kelly knew she was in good hands.

Kelly was not ready to come out of her hiding yet. Soon, yes. But first, she had to make a phone call.

Reaching her room, she quickly washed the blood of her hands and arms, before changing into another, black, suit. Brewing another cup of coffee, she took her cup and sat down by the cameras and flicked them back on. Shuffling through the different cameras, she stopped as she found one from the infirmary, where she could watch Kamili being taken care of.

While observing the doctors attend to Kamili, she took a hold of the phone, she dialed a number she knew by heart, and only had to wait a few signals before Charlie picked up at the other end.

"Charles Townsend speaking."

He sounded tired, Kelly thought. And she did have a feeling that could be because he was stressed out. Kelly was meant to call in daily and update him whenever they were out working under cover, especially was it important when they were out of town. Kelly hadn't called in in a week, and she knew Charlie would be mad at her. He had been already before they left.

"Charlie, it's Kelly."

"Kelly! I haven't heard anything from you in ages! I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, but don't worry, everything is under control."

"Is it really?"

"Well, Kamili has been beaten up, but she'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"How bad is she?"

"Not sure Charlie, she's down in the infirmary at the moment, the doctors are taking care of her."

"And you are there with her?"

"No, I'm observing. I can't blow my cover."

"What is your cover? Actually, don't tell me. I don't think I want to know. What have you found out so far?"

"We know about smuggling, abuse, and selling inmates. We know which guards are in charge, we just need to find out who is behind all of it, who's pulling the strings and who's in charge. This place is a big mess, but don't worry, we can handle it. I've taken over the role as the mob boss, after the old one… disappeared. I'm still getting contacted by someone who I can't make out who it is."

"Didn't need to know all of that." Charlie sighed. "Kelly, I'm concered that…"

"Charlie, I got it. Don't worry."

"Angel, you have to listen to me. What you are about to do – go in taking over the role as the mob boss, you… you can't go in this alone like this!"

"Why not?"

"It's suicide."

Kelly couldn't help but to smirk. "All the better, then."

Charlie sighed at the other end, Kelly could easily hear the annoyment in his voice. "It Kris isn't it? This all has to do with Kris."

"What I do with Kris is not your concern."

"Kelly! I will not sign off a case where you will jeopordize lives, especially not the lives of my angels!"

"Then don't. I'm doing it anyway. And these are _my_ angels."

"Kelly, remember who's your boss! You do as I tell you!" Charlie growled through the phone, a voice angrier than Kelly had ever heard him before.

"You're not the boss here, Charlie." Kelly said, keeping her voice strong, narrowing her eyes she turned her voice into a whisper. "This time, it's me."

And with that, she hung up the phone before Charlie even had time to start protesting.

Kelly straightened her back, and poured down the last of her coffee in one mouth. This was it. Revealing time was here. Doing some final touches on her makeup and pulling her hands over her other black suit, she gave the guards intercom a ring. Mara was quick on the other side, answering it right away.

"Mara speaking."

"Gather everyone in the big hall. It's time."

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered up in the big hall about half an hour later. All the inmates had been pushed in from the playground outside, forced in even though most of them had been complaining. Now the big hall was full of inmates, guards and other staff such as chefs, cleaners, the janitor, and even Sandra. The guards were surrounding the inmates, creating a wall around them, to make sure to be close in case someone tried anything.<p>

"What's going on?" Sandra whispered to Janet, who was standing close to Sandra, Janet's arms crossed over her chest, looking very stern.

"Not sure. Mara told us to gather everyone. Something is bound to happen."

And just as she said so, a woman walked up on stage. Her well trained body was in a black pant suit, the collar of a white blouse was visable underneath the jacket. Her feet was painfully squeezed down into a pair of high leather boots. She was wearing black leather gloves, and her hair was in a very tight, back slicked pony tail. She had dark aviator glasses on, and as she stretched her back, the two guns underneath her armpits were clearly visable for a breif moment.

The room immediately fell into silence as she removed her glasses and put them down in the cleavage of her blouse.

"It's comforting to see how you all would gather up like cattle prepared for slaughter, just for me." Kelly said with a grin, her hands placing on her hips. "I'm here to let you know, that I'm in charge now, and you _will_ adapt to my rules. You will figure them out, and you will learn them. If you break one, you will know about it. I don't give second chances, cause this is not a funhouse, this is prison, and this is reality. Second chances are not a part of life."

The room was still quiet after Kelly finished talking. Sandra carefully nudged Janet's arm, whereupon Janet leaned towards Sandra without turning to her. Sandra leaned over and put her mouth closer to Janet's ear.

"Is that Kelly?"

Janet gave a small, uncertain nod. "I think it is."

"She looks… different." Sandra whispered.

"She looks bad ass." Janet grinned. "This is gonna be interesting."

Kelly knew she had everyone's attention, and she met Kris' eyes as Kris was staring at her from down in the crowd.

"Life is not easy, and it won't be here. You've got a new management, and we're not here to please. You're all criminals, and people outside the brick walls of this prison considers you scum, you're not even people anymore. The animals down at the farms have more rights than you do at the moment, and trust me, I will treat you as you deserve. Life at Barnwell County Prison is about to change and you all better prepare yourself."

And with those last words, Kelly put the sunglasses back on the bridge of her nose, and walked off the small stage where she had been standing. The chitchatting almost immediately begun to spread like a flame through the crowd as Kelly left the room, and Kelly couldn't help but to smirk for herself as she went back to her own little apartment and sat down to observe her prison and her inmates. Most of them were still in the big hall, but they were making their way out of it. She could see Kris walking next to Tay, staggering as she walked. It was easy to see that Kris was in pain, even though Kris worked her hardest to hide her emotions from everyone else.

Kelly leaned back in her chair. She knew it would get a lot worse before it got better. She would see to it – personally.

* * *

><p>"Who was that? Or more like, what was that?" Tay commented as they walked back out to the fenced in concrete area outside the building. Sitting down on their usual table, Tay fished out cigarettes from inside her T-shirt and handed one out to everyone. Kris had one too, even though she had never been the smoker in the groups before. In here though, this was not her first, and she had enjoyed it. The poisonious smoke going down into your lungs, then pushing its way back up through the throat as you exhale. Unhealthy. Deadly.<p>

"I don't know." Kris said. "I'm not sure of who or what she was, but I do have a strict feeling that we will definitely find out in time."

"I'm sure we will. While we wait though, we have some business to attend to." Tay said, a smirk forming in her face as she drew another breath from her cigarette.

"What's that?" Dee asked, sitting behind them on top of the table.

"Revenge." Tay said, her eyes darkened.

Kris let out a small laugh, which made Tay turn her face to her and give her a cold, dark look. Kris kept on laughing though. She could still remember Tay's face the other week when she had put her shoes on in the morning, whereupon she let out a proper girlish scream, kicked her shoes off, and two large toads had made their way out of the room by making big leaps across the floor, fleeing in panic. Kris had started laughing, along with some other girls in the room, who was clearly not so innocent to the whole ordeal. Now Tay wanted revenge for what they had done. You don't plan out practical jokes to the top ranked inmates without getting something back.

"What are you planning?" Kris asked as her laughter subsided.

"I don't know yet. But I do have some things in mind. I let you know when I'm ready and we'll have a fun night out."

Kris couldn't help but to grin.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>The following morning, a bus arrived as dawn turned into daylight. Ten new inmates got off it, most of them with uncertain steps, looking around, the nervousity clearly visible in their faces, wondering where they had come and what they would be doing here, what trouble they would get into and if they would find their groups. On command, they formed a line, and walked into the dining hall where everyone was having breakfast. Janet was sitting with Sandra by one of the guard's tables, talking about all sorts of stuff while observing the other women around them, and the two of them, just like everyone else, turned their heads around to look at the new herd coming in through the doors.<p>

Both Sandra and Janet swallowed and met each other's eyes as they saw one of the women who had entered the room. They hadn't met the woman themselves, but they had seen her picture while going through Kris and Kelly's files at some point while doing research. The woman was Stacy, who had been in charge of the kidnapping of Steve Moss while the angels had been to Hawaii back in -81. Kris and Kelly had said that they had kidnapped him for a million dollar ransom, which his wife Marion couldn't pay due to the fact that he spend his money on helping young girls out with their lives. Julie had been kidnapped though, and put in a cage together with Steve until Kelly and Kris came and saved the day.*

This would mean trouble. Stacy would for sure recognize both Kelly and Kris, and that meant she would blow their covers. This had to be stopped, and fast.

"I need to get her out of here." Janet whispered to Sandra who nodded while sucking on her spoon.

"Yeah, but… Can you really just throw her out without her doing anything? Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious?"

Janet thought about it for a second, before cursing under her breath, observing the woman with hawk eyes. "Come on, just give me a reason."

The reason came sooner than expected. Stacy had lined up with the others, gotten some breakfast and walked out to find somewhere to sit in the room. Walking across the room, she spotted Kris right away. Her eyes narrowed, and with a few, quick steps, she had reached Kris' table. All four of them around the table looked up at the woman next to them, questions in their eyes as they wondered why she was standing where she was. Kris looked up as well, meeting the woman's eyes. She recognized her, but she couldn't place her. Where had she seen her before?

Kris did realize that it was probably not positive that she did recognize her. People she randomly met that were now in jail… were usually in here because of her putting them in it. Kris was certain she knew this woman, and considering how much the woman was staring at her with hate in her eyes she obviously should remember her.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Tay asked, getting up from her seat with a threatening move, a warning for the stranger to watch out.

"Her." Stacy answered cockily, looking from Tay back down to Kris. "What got you in here?"

"Do I know you?" Kris asked, looking up at her with tired eyes.

"You put me behind bars, you should remember me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you are disturbing out breakfast so…" Kris said, waving her hand. "Just go."

"You and your friends set me up, and ruined everything I worked for!"

"You have me confused with someone else! I don't know what you're talking about." Kris lied through her teeth, her voice raising in both a warning and a cry for help, meant for Janet.

"Don't mess with me! I will get to you, I will have my revenge!" Stacy kept rambling, anger filling up every part of her. Then it came to her. "Wait. Why are you in here? I refuse to believe that you turned side, you probably still work for the law, don't you? Maybe I should let everyone in here know that you're a detective? That's right! A detective!"

Kris stood up, slowly, her arms folding over her chest. "Listen, lady. I have no fucking clue of what you're talking about, but you need to learn how to shut up when you're mistaken. If I were you, I would leave now. Before you get seriously hurt."

Stacy just smiled, and carried on shouting down the room. "She's a detective! She works on the other side of the law! Do we really tolerate having snoopy eyes in this room?"

Kris sighed, dropped her arms, before taking speed and with one right hook to the side of Stacy's face, Stacy fell over and landed flat on her back on the floor.

"Finally she shut up." Kris sighed, sitting back down, taking a hold of her sandwich and taking another big bite. Tay sat back down as well, looking over at Kris.

"Do you know her?" Tay asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Never seen her before." Kris mumbled, her mouth full. "She seems mentally disturbed I'd say."

The others around the table had a giggle as Janet and another guard came and pulled Stacy, who was beginning to come back around, out of the room. Janet met Kris' eyes, and words were shared between them without anyone else being able to hear anything. The others just assumed that had been a warning from Janet's side, but Kris knew that Janet knew who this woman was. They would have to talk later. But now, Janet and the other guard pulled the woman out of the room, and on Janet's orders, Stacy got her own room - in isolation.

* * *

><p>*<em> Hula Angels<em>


	12. The past

**Massive thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing! I'm getting back into it, with our horses holidays coming up I'm working five-hour days instead of 12 hours... So more energy and spare time for writing! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - The past<strong>

Kelly had seen the events happen on screen, and she was right behind Janet and the other guard as they shoved Stacy into one of the isolations rooms and locked it up. Janet and the other guard looked up at Kelly as she came down the stairs, and Kelly only waved her hand towards the guards before the woman scurried up the stairs without saying a word. Kelly pulled Janet aside, leaning back towards the wall.

"Well played Janet. Do you think anyone suspected anything?"

"No, well, Kris played well too, seeming completely oblivious to who this person is and all her remarks. And to be honest, I don't think Kris recognized her."

"Kris is bad with faces and names. She probably recognized her, but didn't remember from where. But you know of her, don't you?"

"Stacy something, you two and Julie put her behind bars while you were in Hawaii. Both Sandra and I remember seeing her from your files."

"Yeah, we did put her away whilst being in Hawaii, and she was not happy about it."

"So what are you going to do with her?" Janet asked, rocking on her heels while looking at Kelly, who looked so different from her usual self.

"I'm going to make sure she's transferred to another prison asap. Before that, I might have a small talk to her though."

Janet nodded, no need to ask what that conversation would be like. Not very friendly probably. Nervously looking down the hallway to make sure they were still okay to talk, Janet met Kelly's eyes again.

"Anything else new? I mean, except the fact that you've obviously joined the mafia and taken charge over the entire prison? For how long have you been here?"

"As long as you have. I'm observing you from the guards hallway, seventh door on the right. Here's a key." Kelly said quietly, placing a small door key into Janet's palm. "Visit me whenever, but don't let anyone see you go in."

"How did you get your position Kelly?"

"Don't ask me that, it's better if you don't know. Better for your own safety."

"Come on Kelly, just tell me! Did you kill someone?"

"Let's just say I made the last person in charge… go on a holiday."

Janet shook her head, her arms flailing in the air. "Kelly come on! Don't cross the line from good to bad, you need to start seeing things clearly."

"Janet. You work for me, so don't tell me what I can and can not do."

"Kelly, I-"

"No. Unless you have any useful information to me, I want you to go back up to the others, and keep your mouth shut. Understand?"

Janet mumbled a few words under her breath as she walked past Kelly, aiming for the stairs. Kelly grabbed onto her arm and forced her to turn around.

"Understand?"

"Yes, Kelly, I _understand_. That does not mean I agree with this! Does Charlie know about all of this?"

"Yes."

"I bet he doesn't agree either."

"He doesn't understand. He plays by the rule book. I play by my own."

"Kelly, maybe you should listen to Charlie, he know what he's talking ab-"

"He does not know what he's talking about! He's been hiding behind the walls of his house too long, he hasn't seen what this business has turned into, he hasn't seen how things have changed!"

Kelly was spitting out her words, furious at Janet for making her talk, furious at Charlie for not understanding, furious at the situation.

Janet just nodded shortly, meeting Kelly's dark eyes. The eyes that seemed to change color depending on her mood.

"Maybe, Kelly, maybe it's not the business that changed. Maybe it's just you." Janet whispered, before once again turning on her heel and heading up the stairs.

Coming up the stairs, Janet hurried over to the bathroom and locked herself in. Sitting down on top of the toilet with the lid down, she put her face into her hands. She loved Kelly, with all her heart, Kelly meant the world to her. As a mentor, but also as a friend. Kelly had taken her through so many conversations, so many problems during the last couple of years, and Janet would be ever grateful to her.

But Kelly had changed the last year. Ever since Tommy died, and Kris turned into her emotionless self, Kelly had changed. The more quiet Kris had become, the more dark Kelly had turned to. Everyone kept saying Kelly was losing her heart, it had been said ever since the crazy Fairytale case with crazy Zeke. How Kelly was turning into him. Maybe not to the point where she would kill everyone around her, but the darkness in his soul could be seen in Kelly's. And Janet knew, she knew, that if Kris didn't turn around, and come back to her normal, happy, energetic, loving self, if Kris would fade away completely and never become the same, Kelly would lose her heart. Because, in the end of the day, Kris _was_ Kelly's heart.

Kelly was sitting down in the hallway of isolation, leaning her back towards the wall, knees pulled up to her chest. Janet's words had hit her hard, harder than she ever thought they could, and she just needed a moment to cool down before going in to meet Stacy.

Kelly knew though. She knew why Janet's words had so much power in them, why and how they could bring her to her knees. It was simple. Janet was right. Right about everything. The crime business never changed, only the person responsible for it and its development. And Kelly was a part of it, like all other detectives, cops, and yeah, of course criminals. And at the moment, Kelly wasn't even sure at what side she was on. All she knew is that he would do whatever it took to get Kris back. She had tried luring the old Kris back out with treats – now it was time to force her out.

Rising to her feet, she brushed out the wrinkles of her suit with the palms of her hands, before walking towards the room where Stacy was. Pulling out a keychain with a masterkey among others on it, she easily unlocked the door, entered, and locked it behind her.

Stacy was on the floor, but got up on her feet as Kelly entered. Kelly turned to face her, and the two of them just stared at each other for a while.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Kelly Garrett?" Stacy grinned as she realized who the person in front of he were. Kelly stood quiet, leaning against the door with her arms crossed over her chest, just looking at her. "So I'm not going crazy. That _was_ Munroe. And here you are. It's just Rogers we're missing, where could she be hiding?"

"She's not here. She left the business. But I'll tell her you said hello." Kelly said, a small grin that was barely visable escaped her lips.

"When I get out of here, I will tell the management about you guys! I will reveal your scam, your true identities!"

"You clearly haven't understood this yet. You are new here, so let me explain the rules to you. I am the management. Everyone in this prison follow my commands. So will you, even though you won't stay here for very long. People up there already think you're crazy, but I can't have the risk of you being here, we don't need the distraction. So you have to leave. But that might take a couple of days to arrange, so in the meantime, I'll leave you down here where you're safe and sound, and I know where you're at."

"You can't just leave me down here?" Stacy said, her eyes wide open in shock.

"Honey, that's what isolation is for. But don't worry. I'll have one of my guards come by with some water and soup now and then."

Stacy launched herself towards Kelly. She was not going to accept the fact that she had to stay put in isolation, because she was a threat towards the people that had put her away. She refused to. Instead she was throwing herself towards Kelly, with her hands clenched into hard fists, prepared to fight.

Kelly, who saw her coming though, moved out of the way, grabbed her sweater, and shoved her into the wall with brutal force. Stacy's head bounced off the wall and she fell unconsious to the floor. Kelly wiped her hands off to the other, and then exited the room.

Walking back up to her room, she contacted Mara through her walkie-talkie.

"Ma'm to Mara, come."

"Mara speaking, over."

"Inmate 3560921 is in isolation cell 3. Get rid of her, asap, over."

"Will do, over."

Kelly tucked the walkie-talkie back into the waistband she had around her hip, pulled the suit back down over it, and went upstairs to sit down with a cup of coffee in front of her cameras again. Today had left her with a lot of thoughts in her head, and it was not even noon yet.

* * *

><p>This morning was one of those days where Kris wished she was home, alone, just her and her thoughts. In a prison you're constantly watched and surrounded, there's nowhere where you can just be yourself. Kris needed time to think, her mind was out of control. So many thoughts about the old days and how everything had changed so much since their time in Hawaii. The kids, Tommy, new friends found and old friends lost. And somewhere along the bitterness, she had lost herself. She had tried, God would know she had tried, to find herself again, but without Tommy everything had just seemed so meaningless, just not worth it. She had traveled across the states, met the love of her life, just to lose him forever a few years later. It was just not fair, it was just not fair at all.<p>

As she was sitting there, everything seemed to come back to her. Every thought, every emotion, everything from that tragic day that would forever change her.

… ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ...

It was mid March when they had gotten their case at the FBI Headquarters in Washington. The team had gathered up inside the bullpen, sitting down around the big oval table, all necessary information had been handed out. Bombs. Buildings were down. It was no new information to them – it had been all over the news reports on tv and in papers. They had all heard about it and they all had had that feeling that the case would soon hit their desk. And here it was.

It was her, her husband and Peter around the desk, and except those three there were Steve, Marielle and Kiera, the three new agents that had come in to replace the amazing agents that had been lost by Zeke's hand. Peter had gotten the role of Zeke now, he was in charge of the team and was their boss, he had left the fieldwork to do more in the office instead. They all felt good about it – they trusted and liked him. And it was him now telling them all what was going on. Telling them about threats that had been sent to the FBI and ignored, whereupon buildings had crashed. They had quite a lot to go on, the threats had been traced, and Peter said that this was a person who wanted to get caught. He left too much evidence behind him, too many trails, and all they had to do was basically bring him in.

Kris had learned later that the unsub had been wanting them to come – so he could blow them all up. That had been his plan. What she had been told afterwards was that the unsubs wife had been brutally killed, and he had turned to the FBI for help – and didn't recieve any. In an attempt to get their attention, he had started sending threats and blowing up buildings, and now it had reached whom he wanted. The FBI.

And they had fallen for it, like a mouse in a trap. They had taken the bait, and within a few days they had followed the traces back to the abandoned brick building in the middle of Washington D.C.

"We're going in."

Kris had heard Peter's voice in the intercom. He rarely followed them out into the field, but today had been an exception, and he was now leading the group of agents going inside. They were all dressed in kevlar, FBI jackets, with guns and other equipment hanging around their waists, and they entered the house with their guns drawn in front of them.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

The first and second floor was cleared within a few minutes, and their guns were tucked away, but still easy to get to. Walking through the house they had quickly realized that this was the person they were looking for, this was definitely his hideaway. Pictures of the different buildings before and after they were blown up, equipment in the livingroom with all you need to make bombs, sketches and blueprints.

"He's clearly not here." Kris said with a sigh, wanting the case to be over. She was leaving the FBI, something all of them knew about, but she just hadn't done it yet. She was looking around for other work without much enthusiasm, and she was staying in the FBI until she found something else. The others supported her every way, and Peter made sure she didn't have to do much more than she wanted to. She just wasn't sure what to do instead, but she was sure she would find something.

"Let's have a look around and see if we can find something linking to where he might be." Peter said, the others nodding. "Kiera, you're with me upstairs, Steve, Marielle, you check out this floor. Kris and Tommy, go downstairs. Have your walkies nearby and report anything you can find. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and seperated into the different floors. Tommy walked first, down the wooden stair which squeaked under their weights but still strong enough to hold them. Their hands on their guns, but guns not drawn, they made their way downstairs, looking around to try and find something useful.

They had barely made it down the stairs when a terrified scream, coming from their man in charge, had been heard in their walkie-talkies. It was a scream Kris would forever remember, a sound that had haunted her dreams ever since, the panic in his voice, the horror of realization.

"Get out! Get the fuck out now!"

Kris and Tommy had barely had time to react before the roof caved in, burying them underneath the massive piles of bricks and concrete. Last thing she remembered was pain, darkness, and silence.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?"<p>

Kris looked up at Tay as she heard Tay's voice. She had competely lost herself in thought, and forgot about where she was and what she was doing. Kris cursed herself, bad mistake. She quickly dried the tears that were streaming down her face, as she looked up and met Tay's eyes.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"You're crying?"

Kris let out a small laugh. "Was just thinking about another lifetime."

"Anyone in particular?" Tay asked, sitting down next to Kris on their picnic table outside on the playground, Dee and Coco sitting behind them, as usual.

Kris thought about her answer for a second, before coming out with it. "My husband. He was murdered little less than a year ago, and… well, I haven't really gotten over it."

Tay sat quiet for quite a while before nodding, still silent. After another couple of seconds of just breathing, she patted Kris' knee, meeting her eyes again.

"Did you ever revenge him?"

Kris shook her head. She had never been told who the bombman had been, the person who was responsible for Tommy's death, the reason to why she was a widow. She had never been told, because Peter had strictly told everyone not to ever mention the persons name to Kris, in fear of what Kris might do.

"No, I don't know who did it."

"If you ever met that person… What would you do?" Tay asked, a small grin appearing in her face.

Kris thought about it for a second, before her fists curled up into fists, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"I would make that person suffer as much as I have. I will let him know what a broken heart feels like. I will kill him."

Tay gave Kris' shoulder a pat. "Sounds like my girl. Now all we have to do is find out who did it and where he's hiding, and then we'll get that out of your system."

* * *

><p>Kelly was spinning in her chair, her mind lost in thoughts. She had observed Kris and Tay out on the table, and even though there were no sound to the cameras, Kelly was an expert at reading lips. She had understood most parts of Kris and Tay's conversation… And she couldn't help but to think, that maybe that was exactly was Kris needed. She needed to get it out of her system. She needed a wake up call, and she definitely needed a closure.<p>

Maybe bring Kris, and the person who killed her husband together, wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	13. La Bonne Cuisine

**Chapter 12 - La Bonne Cuisine**

Small drops of sweat was dripping down from her eyebrows. It was steaming hot, the fire in the stoves around her was heating up the room, as did the big amount of people who were all working around her, for her. The action was on, the highpoint of the night, the busiest time of the evening was here.

Dinner time.

Aurore wiped the sweat off from her forehead as she turned around and observed her food that was being prepared in the massively big kitchen. They restaurant La Bonne Cuisine had gone from newly opened to one of the most popular French restaurants in Washington D.C. They were fully booked almost every night of the week, and they had even expanded with another dining room and more staff since it was opened almost a year ago. Aurore was proud as she could be, she had worked her backside off and it had definitely paid off. She was running a successful restaurant, and she had plans on expanding even more.

She had told Kelly about it a few weeks ago, her plans. Her new partnership. Her new partnership with Jill. Jill had overheard her in the phone one morning when it was just the two of them and the kids in the house, and Jill had been seriously interested in helping Aurore out. And Aurore had everything planned, given it careful thoughts and the base was out for it, down to every small detail. The only thing missing was the money for it, and that's where Jill had stepped in. Aurore had never understood how much money Jill had, but that blonde woman had earned a lot of money racing, and now she wasn't sure what to do with them.

And Jill needed something to do. Sure, she loved being home with Annie, she loved being a mother, but Jill Munroe had never been one to settle down and make a nest. She had to do something else, had to leave the house even if just for a few hours a day, and have a project except raising a kid while she was home.

Kelly had been very encouraging to the whole idea. Peggy had been over her head excited. When Aurore then told her sister that even if Aurore was the owner of a nightclub, Peggy would still not be allowed in, the excitement had drastically changed into annoyment.

Because, yes, that was the idea. Aurore and Jill had bought the building next door to the restaurant, and at the moment it was being rebuilt, redecorated and refurnished. In a few months time, the dream Aurore had had about her own nightclub should become true. A lot of work was behind it, but Aurore was almost certain that it would pay off.

"Chef! Scallops ready to serve!"

Aurore shook her thoughts out of her head as she heard her sous chef Erica behind her, and she put the future aside for a minute and focused on the moment. She turned around and looked over the tray with beautifully cooked scallops, nodding in approval to Erica before the two of them help the other out to place them out on plates, which quickly got carried out into the dining area.

Turning her head around again she observed the people working for her. They were all working as hard as they could, and she knew she had an amazing team by her hands. And she tried to be as good of a boss as she could. She baked cakes for their birthdays, and last week she had even baked a cake for one of her waitresses daughters birthday, which had been very appreciated. And Aurore loved it. By heart, she was still that pastry chef in France who was baking just because she loved it. She still did, and she would always would.

"Chef?"

Aurore turned around and met her saucier, her sauté chef's face. Aurore smiled gently towards the young woman who was responsible for all the sautéed dishes and all their sauces, and she was very good at it. Aurore trusted her to 100 percent, but still she had to check, and she did so by taking a spoon and had a taste at the bearnaise sauce in the pan. Aurore enjoyed the creamy taste of her own recipe before smiling even bigger to her employer.

"Perfect Miranda. As always. Keep up the good work."

"Will do, thank you chef!"Aurore smiled as she watched Miranda hurry off to serve the sauce. How could she not smile? Her job was simple, because everyone around her were professionals. And she loved it.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all, you all did a brilliant job tonight, like usual! I'll see some of you tomorrow, the rest of you, enjoy your day off." Aurore smiled as everyone was gathered up after the last couple had left the restaurant with smiles on their faces and compliments to the chef. "But before you go, I have some news to share with you."<p>

Everyone looked around at each other, small chitchatting starting up as Aurore put her hands together and a massive big smile spread on her face. She was sitting up on one of the many neatly clean counters in the kitchen, most of her staff surrounding her, all from the chefs to the waitresses, to the cleaners to the office people.

"I think most of you in here know about Mr Oliver Blythe, the big food critic for New York Times, who was here about week ago?"

"How could we not know, you were stressed out of your head." A chef named Dom laughed, several other people giggling along with him, including Aurore who could feel her face turn hot.

"I'm sorry about that night, it was a very good thing you all are so good at what you do, cause I slightly lost it."

"Slightly?" Erica grinned, meeting Aurore's eyes. "You broke four plates and commented that my salmon was a bit odd in flavor when I gave you a plate of cod."

Aurore put her face in her hands for a second as she felt the blood rushing to her face. She had done so many mistakes that night, and it was a really good thing that her crew was extraordinary. They had saved her restaurant.

"Anyway!" Aurore laughed, changing the subject back, and off from her. "What I was going to come to, is that…"

Aurore leaned back and grabbed onto a newspaper that she was hiding behind her back. "… Is that I got the paper with the review in it!"

The room was suddenly dead silent, tension burning up. A review can definitely change the future for a restaurant, and everyone in the room knew that Blythe was famous for drastically changing people's views on their favorite restaurants.

Aurore got a bit stunned when everyone got quiet, but she quickly regained herself. "Don't worry, it's good!"

A collective sigh of relief was heard through the kitchen as Aurore got the right page and started reading it out loud.

"La Bonne Cuisine has been the restaurant on many peoples' lips since it opened its doors in January this year, but not until my recent trip to the capital have I had the time to visit it. My hopes and expectations was sky high, and very rarely can any place match my flying and over excited thoughts. But walking into this restaurant, I was pleasantly surprised. The warm atmosphere as I walk in made me feel like I had walked through magic doors into central Paris. The food is exquisite, the menu is well written to fit all ages and taste buds, with a generous mix of the French cuisine."

Aurore took a breath in reading and looked up with a big, proud smile, towards her employers before continuing. "I'm sure that you will be pleased no matter what you chose of the menu, but don't miss the salmon in a potato crust and sautéed sea scallops, which also is the house's special. It is to die for. Make sure you either make reservations or go out early because this place fill up fast with all the returning customers, just like I will go back there on my next trip. Aurore Dupont, I salute you."

The room remained quiet for several moments as Aurore finished, all of them lost in the nice words written about their job, the place where they put their hearts and souls into making fine food, pleasing their customers as well as their boss.

"Wow chef. That's a brilliant review." Erica said, being the first one to speak up.

"Isn't it? I'm so proud of you guys, every single one of you. I hope you all know that."

"I think I need to go an get something."

Aurore raised an eyebrow towards Erica as the young woman disappeared around the corner, only to return a minute later with a bottle of their finest champagne in her hands. Popping it open, two of the other chefs pulled out champagne glasses from the counter.

"Don't worry Rory! I'll pay for it." Erica laughed as she saw her boss thinking about just how expensive that champagne would cost her.

Aurore couldn't help but to laugh. "Don't worry, it's on the house tonight."

Champagne was handed out to everyone, the mood happy as they were all laughing, smiling and joking around with each other. They were a good gang, and they all liked each other, being very good friends. Once again, Aurore felt so lucky to be surrounded by such a great group of people.

"Hey, am I missing out on a party?"

Aurore turned to the door as she heard a familiar voice, whereupon she greeted Jill with open arms. "Come on in! We're celebrating a brilliant review!"

"Oh, New York Times? I heard about that, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you, and so proud of you!" Jill smiled happily, pulling Aurore into a close hug, before being served a glass of champagne by one of the waitresses.

"Thank you Jill. What are you doing here?"

"Peggy and I are over in the club, we got some colors for the walls for you to approve."

"Oh, great! Go and get her, I want her to celebrate with me first." Aurore smiled, giving Jill a gentle shove as Jill giggled her way out of the room, returning a few minutes later with Peggy.

"Roriee! Great review, I'm so proud o' ya!"

Aurore barely had time to brace herself before she was pulled towards her sister's chest, surrounded by her arms and held hard until she started chipping for air. Not until then did Peggy Lou let go of her, and Aurore pulled back, inhaling sharply. "Thanks... sis..."

"Sorry, too hard on ya? I'm just so happy!"

"It's okay sweetie. I'm happy too! So happy, that today, I will let you have a small glass of bubble with me."

Peggy's face lit up, a bright and shiny smile appearing, as she accepted a glass filled halfway up with champagne from one of the waitresses. It was the first time Aurore had ever let her have a sip of anything with alcohol in it.

"Look at you, beginning to grow up into a mature, old woman!" Jill laughed, elbowing Peggy in the side just as Peggy was about to sip the bubbly French drink. The elbowing was a little bit more forceful than intended, and made Peggy lose balance for just a second, which was long enough for her to spill her drink all down her blouse. A loud moan immediately followed. "Jill! Look what'ya made me do!"

"Hey, it was your fault! I only nudged you a little, it's not my fault that you are so clumsy!" Jill immediately defended herself, whereupon a hefty argument started between the two blondes. Aurore couldn't help but to jump up and sit on one of the many counters in the room, just looking at all of her friends and the small part of her family that was here, just smiling as she was as pleased with her life as could be. She just wished, wished that Kelly could be here with her as well. Her Kelly. Her old Kelly. Kelly like she used to be, before everything happened, before Kris turned into a zombie. When Kelly could focus on her family, on her daughters, and on Aurore. Not the Kelly that was constantly and without any luck, trying to get her old love back to life. Aurore missed the old Kelly.

She missed the happy Kelly.


	14. Plans to follow

**Another chapter! I'm trying to finish the story now when work is calm, but feeling quite ill I'd rather sleep on my free hours. But here we go, next chapter, and I promise you I'll upload tomorrow as well! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Plans to follow<strong>

The days passed without too much excitement happening. Stacy was taken out of isolation within a few days by Mara and Gem, and was transferred to another prison without having any more contact with any of the angels again, to Kelly's big relief. They didn't need anyone to blow their covers, and it seemed like Kris and Janet had saved the situation – no one seemed to suspect anything.

Except Mara and Gem. They were both still sure of the fact that Kris was a cop, and Stacy's frantic yelling hadn't put their minds at ease, and they had things planned for the future, in the same time as they tried to find out about her background, to see if her story checked out true. So far, everything they had found was accurate to the background story they had, but Mara was digging deep trying to find holes in the story.

Kelly was trying to find out who was behind everything. They knew what was going on in here, but they couldn't finish until they got the people in charge – and Kelly still got phonecalls from someone she didn't know who it was, telling her how to run the mob organisation. She did as they asked, and so far they had been pleased. But she needed to know who was behind the voice, who was pulling the strings, and she needed to take the person down. Otherwise they would just put someone knew in Kelly's, Mara's and Gem's spot and start all over again.

The question was… How do you get the person in charge of the mafia out of their hiding, and how do you prove that they are actually in charge?

Kelly knew there were no easy answers to the questions, but she had every intention to solve them. And she did have a plan. She wasn't sure if it was the best plan she had ever had, or if it would even work, but it was better than nothing, and she didn't have much of a choice. The mafia people would never come to her through any other way than the phone, she knew that much, and there were no way she could trace the calls or in any other way found out where they were located. She didn't even know if they were in the same country making the calls, but she was sure that they did have someone keeping an eye on her.

And since someone was observing her, she knew that the fastest way to get the people in charge to her, was to stop listening to them… and make a big mess of their plans.

* * *

><p>An evening that followed, some of the guards were gathering up in the basement, seven of them sitting down around a table, all of them very quiet, some of them wondering what was going on. Mara wasn't wondering though, she was certain of her thoughts, and she was the one who had called everyone down here tonight.<p>

"Thank you all for coming. I'm going to go straight to the point, but first I need everyone's promise that this will stay between us. If this leaks out, I'll blame it on all of you, so you'll better be quiet."

Everyone nodded their promises before Mara continued.

"Okay. So we have a problem at hand. All of you should know that the mafia is in charge of this place, and their plan is to take over it completely with one of their members as the warden, and then earn a lot of money from this place by using it as headquarters to sell women for slavery in other countries and also as a meeting place for drugs and other type of smuggling. They have been working on this for years now, and have several of us on their side, as long as M'am, whom you all know of."

Everyone nodded again.

"But, I fear we have a slight complication. I'm positive that two of our inmates are cops, or possibly detectives or alike. Kris Smith, and Kamili Diallo. I've been going through loads and loads of paperwork, and after a lot of research, found out that Smith used to work with the FBI, but haven't been working there for almost a year. Before the FBI she's been working as a private detective as well as a cop. So I'm not sure if she's still on that side of the law, but she definitely has been and we need to keep an eye on her."

"What about Diallo?" One of the black haired guards asked.

"Diallo has already been taken care of as most of you know. She's in the infirmary and is not leaving it anytime soon. She's been a bounty hunter, she's been in the military and she workes for Charles Townsend Detective Agency. Her cover story doesn't check up, it did at first but after pulling some strings I came to the conclusion that she's here working at us. And I doubt that she would go in alone, so I'm guessing that Diallo and Smith work together – because Smith used to work for Townsend as well."

"So what do you want us to do with Smith?" Gem asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"We'll take her down to isolation tonight and see what information we can get out of her, and then we'll take it from there. I don't feel safe having her out in the prison, she's gathering too much information and if she manages to pass that on to her boss, we might be doomed."

"But do you think she would be able to turn up any kind of evidence about anything? Isn't it just rumours going on, that wouldn't be any use to anyone in court."

"Soon she'll figure out that we hide everything in isolation, and that the people in charge of the mafia is living just outside the premises. I mean, it won't be long. The talk about Charles Townsend's "angels" as they are called, are that they have never lost a case, they know what they are doing. I don't want to risk them figuring everything out."

All the guards were nodding as they were sitting in silence.

"Okay. So we take Smith down tonight and rough her up a bit more, try to get her to talk. Check in on Diallo and make sure she aint going anywhere." Crystal said. "And maybe move all the stuff we have to another, more secure place than here."

"We can take it to the warehouse my dad owns." Mara nodded.

"Didn't your father die many years ago?" Gem wondered in confusion.

"Yeah, he did, and he left me his warehouse. It's been pretty much empty the last 10 years, but on the paper it's still his. No one would be able to link everything to me, at least not legally." Mara grinned. "So, okay, the plan is to take Smith tonight, talk to her and if she doesn't cooperate I actually have a buyer for her tomorrow night already. We might have to get rid of her."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Crystal nodded.

"So. Gem, Rita and Koi – you're with me tonight. Chrystal, Wanner and Steph, you move our stuff and get back here. We'll meet up here by 1 am, and we'll decide what to do with Smith."

"What about Diallo?" Janet asked, as she had been sitting in on the meeting. She didn't want to raise any suspicions on herself, but she was concerned about Kamili.

"Oh yeah. Why don't you get over there for a bit now and make sure she's staying put?"

Janet nodded, not showing it on her face but very pleased with the outcome of that question.

"Okay. Let's split and you guys wait for my signal."

Everyone once again nodded in agreement before leaving the room and disappearing out in different directions. Janet headed off to the hospital wing, and it didn't take her long before she found herself to Kamili's room, finding the doctor in charge of the injured ones.

"Hey. Not sure if we've met yet, I'm Janet Wanner." Janet introduced herself to the male doctor as he looked at her with no type of recognition what so ever in his eyes.

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Hans Gorbin."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm here to check in on our inmate 5332618, Diallo."

"Come with me." The doctor nodded as he showed Janet down the hall without asking questions. "She's quite bad, but I wouldn't see anything else since they worked quite hard on her. It's not the first time an inmate has been brought here in this state." He sighed. "Anyway. She's got several broken ribs, a bruised back and hip, a bad concussion, broken fingers and her left arm is broken, as well as several fractures to her face. Her sternum was fractured too, but what caused the most problems were that she suffered from a heart attack shortly after she came in here. I got her old hospital records which showed that she did open heart surgery quite recently, so we assume her heart is still quite weak."

Janet just nodded, trying not too show how worried she was over her friend as the doctor showed her into Kamili's room. Janet swallowed hard as she saw her fellow angel in bed, covered in equipment to keep her stable. She was definitely not going anywhere soon.

As on a cue, the doctor's beeper went off, and he looked apologetically at Janet. "I'm sorry, I need to check on another patient. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just be in for a minute."

Doctor Gorbin nodded before leaving the two of them alone. Janet pulled up a chair and sat down next to Kamili, carefully brushing her hair. At the touch, Kamili's eyes fluttered open, looking around in confusion before meeting Janet's dark eyes.

"Hi there." Janet smiled, still brushing Kamili's hair. "I'm sorry I haven't been here earlier. How are you doing?"

"Been – better." Kamili whispered.

"You'll be okay. Don't worry, we'll see to it. Just relax and focus on yourself. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."

"Don't worry." Kamili whispered. "I'll be fine. You just take care of yourself. How's everyone else?"

"Everyone and everything is good. I think we might be able to bring things down tonight, cause I know the guards plans. I need to see Sandra and Kelly, and then we might finish this case tonight. And we'll fly you back to Washington where you can rest a bit more relaxed and where your family and us can be with you more."

"That sounds good." Kamili smiled tiredly, her eyes closing.

"Okay, I see." Janet chuckled. "You rest. I'll be back later."

"Mhm. Be careful." Janet whispered as Janet leaned over and kissed her forehad, before leaving the room.

Making her way out she looked around to make sure no one was following her as she made her way up to Kelly's room, unlocking it and stepping inside. Kelly was sitting with her back towards the door, looking at the cameras as usual.

"How is Kam?" Kelly asked, already knowing that Janet had been in her room, being able to see her.

"She's been better. Fractures to her fingers, arms, sternum, ribs, face... Got a concussion, and suffered from a heart attack as she was brought in."

Kelly still didn't turn her head to meet Janet's face, but she brought her hand up and rubbed her tired face. "Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, well… She has to be."

Kelly leaned back in her chair and swirled it around to meet Janet. "She will be. We'll see to it."

Janet nodded as she sat down in a chair next to Kelly. "So, got some news for you."

"What's that?"

"It's going down tonight - well tomorrow night. Mara gathered some of us up and they are going to bring Kris down to the isolation again tonight and get her to talk, then tomorrow night get her out of here along with all the booze and drugs and stuff that they got stashed."

"That could be our opportunity to get them all in action. I'll give the sheriff a call and make sure they are ready for a stake out, and then we'll move in tomorrow tonight. I'll also make sure that the mob will hear about this."

"Good. So… are we going to let them take Kris down?"

"Leave Kris up to me. I'll take care of her."

Janet nodded and left the room, very skeptically. She did not really trust that promise. She was worried to Kelly would let Kris get very, very hurt.

As Janet left, Kelly looked back to the cameras, grabbing her cup of coffee to have a sip from it. She wanted Kris to swim, she needed Kris to swim. She needed Kris to fight for her life, to prove to herself that she still wanted to live. She had to let Kris get hurt, so Kris would realize this.

Inside her head, Beemish voice came back to her from when she was still very young.

"_Sometimes, when you're not looking, a monster develops inside of you. Then when the time is right, you let it take over." _


	15. My Violent Heart

**Chapter 14 - My Violent Heart.**

Charlie slammed his phone down into the reciever. He had been trying to contact Kelly for over an hour, but she refused to answer the phone. He had called Miss Clark, who hadn't been able to find Kelly either, and he couldn't reach Sandra's phone that she was meant to have. And he knew it was Kelly's doing. She had cut him off.

Not knowing what else to do, he called Jill.

Jill's cheerful voice could almost immediately be heard at the other end of the phone. "Jill speaking!"

"Jill, it's Charlie. How are you doing?"

"Good! A bit busy but… Damien! Come on! Clean her up! Do I have to do it myself? No, come on! Thank you! Oh, sorry Charlie, what's up?"

"I don't know what's happening in that prison anymore. Kelly cut me off, I can't get a hold of anyone. I need you."

"Need me for what? What can I do?"

"You can get in there. I hate to ask this from you, but you need to get in and save your sister."

"I... gah. I can't, Charlie, I really can't. As much as I want to, I'm going to trust Kelly on this."

"But you said -"

"I know. I'm upset about it. But Kelly loves Kris, Charlie. I mean she loves her in every sense of the word. If Kris needs an ass kicking, then I want Kelly to be the one to do it. She's not going to let her die in there. It pains me to admit it… But I think Kelly is right. Kelly is never wrong Charlie."

"Maybe there's a first for everything Jill. Kris has already been beaten up in there and Kelly didn't do anything but watch. She's going to get really hurt."

Jill took a deep breath. "I trust Kelly Charlie. In this case, maybe violence is the only right answer."

"So you're going to sit in silence while your sister is being beaten up?" Charlie asked quietly, in stunned surprise.

"Sometimes you gotta listen to the silence."

And with those last words, Jill hung up the phone with tears burning in her eyes. Yeah. It pained her to know her sister was getting hurt in there, and she was furious at Kelly. But Kelly always had a thought behind everything she did, and for once, just for once, would Jill let her guard down and let Kelly lead the way.

* * *

><p>Kris was outside, as usual, with her three companions, as always. The day was gray and wet, the small drops of rain were hitting their faces and bodies as they were sitting outside. It wasn't raining heavily, and it wasn't too cold, and they all enjoyed a bit of fresh air as… as they were all enjoying a cigarette. There was nothing else to do in here today. They had done their chores, and were enjoying a small break.<p>

All of them were sitting in silence, no one really having anything to say to the others as they were all in deep thoughts about their lives and turns of events. What their futures would be like - if they had any, and what their past had gotten them into. How things could've changed if they had taken other turns in life. Kris mind was with Tommy, as usual. She couldn't help but to wonder where she had been at if he had still been here, by her side. She missed him, so much still, and she couldn't understand thse people who said that time heals all wounds. It clearly hadn't helped her wounds, at all, what so ever. If anything, that wound was still wide open and bleeding, and she felt like she would never be able to close it.

She just missed him so much, and she would do anything to see him again.

"Dee?"

They all looked up as one of the guards had approached them, standing in front of them with her eyes locked on Dee.

"Yeah?" Dee answered back, her eyes tired and her hair wet from the light rain.

"Your family is here to see you."

Dee just stared in confusion at the guard for a minute before all of them walked inside in silence. Tay bumped into Dee slightly, meeting her eyes.

"Your family?"

"Yeah… I… I haven't seen them since the trial. I… I didn't think they wanted to see me. Why are they here now?"

"Maybe they miss you. Maybe your daughter misses you."

"She doesn't even remember me." Dee said quietly, the pain of losing her family had always been weighing her down. She had saved them from the burglar, that late one night had broken into their house, attacked them while they were sleeping. Her husband had been knocked unconscious, and when the hooded man had gone for her daughters room, she had brutally killed him with her bare hands. His family having good lawyers, she had been sent to prison as liable for other man's death. It wasn't fair.

As Dee disappeared into the visitors room, the others stayed outside and observed them. Dee's fiance was there, along with a little girl, and an adult woman as well. The man greeted her awkwardly, there was so much tension and it was all very visible to the people watching from outside the room.

The conversation only lasted a couple of minutes, before Dee hugged her daughter, whispered something in her ear, and called for the guard to let her out of there. As she came out, she walked right past the others, straight back outside, and lit another cigarette. The others followed her, having a cigarette as well they all comforted her as she broke down in tears.

"Dee, what's going on hon?" Tay asked, stroking her back.

"That… That's woman!" She spat. "It's his new fiancée. He… he came to told me that… Our engagement is officially over. He's with her. He doesn't want to know of me anymore. I'm out of his life."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry hon." Coco whispered as she embraced Dee, pulling her into a tight hug, and holding her towards her chest as Dee let her tears out.

Kris was leaning against the brick wall, not being able to hold her tears back. Dee had officially lost both her fiancé and her daughter, and Kris didn't even want to imagine her pain. At least Kris still had her kids… Even if they probably didn't even remember her. It had been so long since she was with them. She… she couldn't even remember the last time she played with them, talked to them, read them their good night stories or just spent time with them. She had neglected them. Her beautiful little twins.

She missed her kids. More than anything. All of a sudden, after all this time, seeing that breif hug between Dee and her daughter saying goodbye, made her realize it. She missed her trolls.

* * *

><p>That same night, Kris was awoken up from a restless sleep by Mara and Gem, the two of them grabbing onto her arms and pulling her up and jarred her awake.<p>

"What the… Let go of me! Kris shouted, others in the room waking up, including Tay, Dee and Coco who immediately got up to try and pry Kris away from the guards. Rita and Koi grabbed Kris from Gem and Mara, as the last two mentioned worked on holding Tay, Dee and Coco back, by punching them, shoving them off. A few minutes of fighting occured before the guards left the room and locked it behind them.

Kris was fighting and screaming all the way down to isolation, but she was no match for the guards. She was still hurt, her ribs mostly protested as she tried to twirl herself out of their grip without any good results.

"Let go of me!"

"No, tonight, we'll get you to talk." Mara mumbled angrily, before they shoved Kris on the floor in one of the cells.

"Talk? What do you want me to talk about?" Kris shouted, her hand pressed against her ribs as she was sitting on the floor.

"We want to know what you are doing here. You're not an inmate, you used to work for the FBI and as a detective – the same agency that Diallo works for. So spill it! Every detail!" Mara shouted angrily, as she booted Kris straight into her chest.

Kris coughed, pain radiating from her ribs. Damn it. They knew. They knew so well. But she wouldn't talk, she would never talk.

* * *

><p>While Kris was down in isolation, Janet and Kelly were both in front of the cameras, both of them in silence for a long time. They could see how the four guards were mercilessly beating Kris up, and Janet was getting very agitated.<p>

"How much more of this?" Janet whispered as she watched Kris getting thrown into the wall like a ragdoll, her head bouncing of the concrete wall, before she fell down on the floor, laying there lifeless while the guards kept kicking her.

"I don't know."

"Why all the violence Kelly?"

"I've tried everything else. You guys should know that, I've tried _everything_ else." Kelly spoke, without tearing her eyes away from the screen. "Tried talking to her, giving her kids to her, being gentle and understanding. But she hasn't responded to any of it. But violence. It's what we know. It's what we're used to. Angels react to violence, angels respond to it. It's my last way out, and if this doesn't work, I don't know what else will."

Janet nodded. She didn't know what to say, but she could understand what Kelly meant, she understood where Kelly wanted to come with this. She wasn't sure if she agreed with Kelly's decision, but she could see the sense in Kelly's thoughts.

"Do you seriously think this will work Kelly?"

"I don't know. She needs to start fighting for her life. That's what it's all about. Fight for your longing to live. If you don't fight for your life, you have given up. You don't want to live. And Kris is not fighting anymore. I need to get her to fight, Janet. She has to."

Janet nodded, sighing, looking up at the screen again as the guards were calming down, Mara using smelling salts to get Kris alert again.

"How's our other case coming? You know, the reason we're actually here?" Kelly asked quietly, looking over at Janet.

"The police will beready outside. They are going to work on Kris for a while, they won't take her out before tomorrow. Crystal, Koi and myself have already loaded all the drugs and stuff in a van and we'll drive out of here at the same time as them. We'll get them in action. What about the mafia?"

"They have been contacted, and they know about the plans of moving everything tomorrow night. You told me they were nearby, and I suggested that me might need backup cause I had heard rumours about the police being aware of it. They'll send someone. We'll catch them."

"Okay. I need to get down, looks like they are finished with Kris."

"I'll go down and check on Kris in a bit." Kelly whispered as Janet left the room.

* * *

><p>Kris couldn't move. She tried as much as she could, but her body was screaming at her to just stay still, stay still and don't move. Not yet.<p>

Hours passed, and Kris just stayed in the same spot on the floor, drifting in and out of consciousness. Becoming more alert, she had no idea what time it was, or how long she had been here on the floor. It was for sure many hours, but she didn't even know what time of the day it was. And where was Kelly? Kelly was here, she had showed herself, and knowing the position Kelly had taken, she was sure that Kelly knew where Kris was. So why didn't she come to her rescue?

Maybe… Maybe Kelly had even let this happen. Could that be so? Could Kelly have let this happen, let Kris get beaten up in front of her eyes. Why? Kris couldn't understand it, but she looked up towards the door with the eye she could open as she saw light come in through it.

And there she was. The angel that Kris had wished for the last hours. Her saviour, the guardian angel meant just for her. Her Kelly. She was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hip as she just looked at Kris.

"What do you want from me?" Kris whispered. Kelly was not here to let her out. The look of disgust on Kelly's face made Kris feel sick to her stomach.

"I'm not sure anymore." Kelly sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Am I not bleeding enough for you? Do you want me to bleed a little more? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" Kris shouted, raising her body up a little bit before collapsing back down to the ground.

Kelly was quiet as she walked up to Kris and knelt down next to her, gently putting her hand on top of Kris' head. "You are a good swimmer."

Kris looked up at her with confusion in her eyes.

"There was no reason why you couldn't have escaped in Hawaii. But you didn't even try."

"I... I tried."

"But you stopped. You stopped trying to swim. I have to make you swim, Kris. You're going to bleed until you're sick of bleeding. If that's what it takes to make you fight for your life, to make you swim, I will let it happen. This have to stop Kris. You have to live."

"I'm fighting... you're just... being cruel."

"If that's what it takes."

Kelly stood up, the light from the hallway shadowing her. All Kris could see before her was a scary imposing figure that once was her Kelly. The Kelly who would never let her get hurt. Now this was someone different. Someone to fear. Someone she had to avoid.

"I hate you. Get out! GET OUT!" Kris shouted, to Kelly who was already leaving. Kelly stopped, turned around and looked at Kris on the floor.

"For what it's worth, I hate you a little bit too. You're weak and pathetic. I thought I taught you better."

Kelly turned around to leave, and just as she was leaving, Kris whispering once again stopped her.

"Maybe it's right what they say. Maybe you are losing your heart."

Kelly twirled around, and with angry steps she walked up to Kris, and stood over, looking down.

"I have a heart. But in difference of what it used to be, it has been filled with so much violence, that I can't fight it anymore. I've felt too much. You used to be the one to keep my heart in control, the love we shared was enough to outtake the bloodshed. With you by my side I've managed to go through war Kris! Go through wars with a medal of honor on my chest! But without your love, all I am left with, is a violent heart."

And with those last words, Kelly turned on her heels and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Kris on the cold floor.

.

.

_You and I, we may look the same  
>But we are very far apart<br>There's bulllet holes where my compassion used to be  
>And there is violence in my heart.<em>


	16. The riot

**Thanks guys for the reviews! Your wish is my command, here's another chapter... And ... prepare yourselves :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – The riot<strong>

As morning rose, many hours later, Janet walked into the isolation room, finally getting permission from Mara to go and make sure Kris was alive. She was going to stay in there though until the evening, when they were going to move her to her new… home. Janet shuddered. It wouldn't go that far, they would stop them long time before that. But just the thought made Janet sick to her stomach.

Opening up the door to isolation, Janet knelt next to Kris and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Kris?"

"I want to die Janet. Kelly wants me to die." Kris whispered, not facing Janet.

"Nonsense. I'm not sure what's going on in Kelly's head anymore, and I'm not allowed to let you out just yet, but I'm here to make sure you're alive and fill you in on what's happening."

"What is this Janet? This isn't a case anymore, is it? Why is Kelly trying to kill me?"

"Come on, sit up." Janet said, tugging at Kris' sweater.

"No! I'm not working on this case anymore! Because if this is just Kelly's bullshit then I'm done! I want out of here! I'm quitting!"

"You can't be done. None of us can be done."

"I want to see Sandra. Now. She can get me out of here."

"You can't."

"Just why the hell not? I will call Charlie and tell him to come get me himself."

"Kelly cut all of Sandra's connections to Charlie."

"What?"

"We have no contacts for the other side, except through Kelly. And if you think you're going to sprout of your secret, it'll only get you killed. You're in here until Kelly says we're done. Which should be tonight."

Kris gasped. "That bitch. She... she... she put me in jail, Janet. My husband died so I mourned and because of that I'm in jail!"

Janet snapped, grabbing onto Kris' sweater, pulling her roughly around and forcing her to look at her. "Shut up! Maybe if you were a little less suicidal we wouldn't be here! None of us! Do you think anyone of us likes it here? We all want to go home! I want to go home! It's up to you, you need to get a fucking grip of your life! Just snap out of it! He's dead! We know! Move on!"

Kris was silent for a long time before her sobs started. "I want to go home, Janet. Please. Please. Let me go home."

"Not today. Not yet. Soon though. Show Kelly that you're willing to live, then maybe she'll get us out of here." Janet sighed, letting Kris go, before telling Kris about the night's plans. About Mara's plans… and about Kelly's plans.

* * *

><p>The day was long, but still went faster than Janet could've ever imagined. Janet was constantly on her toes, trying to not act out of place but a bit worried about how the evening would turn out. Mara's plans were simple. When everything was quiet and locked up, they would get Kris into their van and get her out along with all their stuff, leave her to the buyer and go back to the prison.<p>

Kelly's plans were a little bit more complicated and Janet wasn't sure if she had understood them correctly. Kelly had managed to convince the mafia people to come over by dinner time, when all the inmates were having dinner together in the big dining hall. Kelly had been a little bit fuzzy with the details around here, but she had said that she would get them out of the business, to lure the absolute head of the mobsters down to her. Exactly how she would do this, Janet wasn't sure about, and she was certainly slightly worried.

After that, Kelly's plan was to follow Mara's – follow the van, have the police stop them, and catch them in action. Janet just didn't understand why Kelly wanted to take the mafia down in front of all the inmates, but she seemed to have some plans behind it that just confused Janet. But the dark haired woman knew very well to just listen to Kelly and follow her command.

And the day went by faster than Janet could've ever imagined. Four people, both men and women, heavily armed, dressed in suits, dark sunglasses and their hair slicked back into buns at the back of their heads, came into the prison at dinner time. Janet felt like laughing, they looked like they were taken straight out of a mafia movie. Kelly was down in the dining hall, meeting them when they arrived, as everyone around them were looking up at them with very confused looks in their faces. Janet looked over at Sandra who was sitting by one of the tables, a look of warning that things might get out of hand.

And not a minute too soon. Before none of them even had had a moment to talk, Kelly pulled out a gun, and shot all four of them point blank before they even had realized what happened. She didn't shoot them dead, but they all fell to the floor, landing in puddles of blood.

It only took a second before every inmate of the prison was excitedly fighting, wanting in on it and trying to get to the weapons. Janet and Sandra sprinted off, Janet to let Kris out and Sandra to make phone calls to the police and warn the doctors in the hospital wing that Kelly had just created a massive chaos.

As Janet passed a window, she suddenly saw their van, which was filled with drugs, alcohol and weapons. It had been moved so it was standing in the middle of the courtyard, not where they had parked it, but in the middle of everything. And as she looked over at it, a massive sound was heard as a result of the huge explosion that rocked the building. Janet threw herself away from the glass as it shattered, before quickly looking back out. Yeah. The van was no more.

She had a feeling that it was Kelly's doing.

Running down, she let Kris out of the isolation cell, telling her to get out of the prison while they had a chance. She was in no condition to fight.

"If Kelly wants to see me fight, I'll show her how to fight." Kris said angrily and determined, forcing the pain out of her head, she stumbled out of the isolation cell, pulled herself up the stairs, and ran for the dining room.

The riot had gone right out of hand in a couple of seconds. Every part of the room was people fighting, screaming, shouting and the sound of fists and kicks were filling up the small area. Someone had gotten a hold of a gun and was shooting rounds up into the floor just for the fun of it. Two people came up to Kris right away, more searching for someone to fight than aiming for her. It took Kris a lot of effort to hold herself against these women, her body was already in a lot of pain from the night before where she had taken a lot of beating, but she was so worked up on adrenaline at the moment that she barely felt her pain. People were screaming. Most of them probably fighting just because everyone else was, not really understanding what had led up to the riot. All they knew was that it was guards towards inmates, and they all maybe had their chance to get out.

In the corner of her eye, Kris could see Kelly being forced up against a wall by Mara, Gem, Crystal and about four other guards. Kelly was using all of her skills to fight them off, but they were too many. A hard kick to her stomach made Kelly double over, coughing hard in the same time as a elbow was roughly shoved in between her shoulderblades. Kelly went down onto her knees, in the same time as a steel toed boot hit her hard towards her ribcage. Rolling over on her side, Kelly knew she was in trouble. There were seven to one, and she was on the floor. She had fooled them, made them work for her, made them slave for her, and now they had figured out that she was there to set them up. And nothing could force violence out of a person as quickly as fear and hate combined. Hatered is a very powerful weapon. Kelly knew that unless someone came to her rescue, she would be beaten to death. Accepting her fate, she knew she had put herself into this situation, and she had it coming.

Kris was watching through the corner of her eye, knowing Kelly needed her help. She just had to stop the two trying to beat her up, and she would be fine. She would save Kelly. Everything came to her at once. Memories. Pictures of their lives together. All the time Kelly had saved her life. All the times Kelly had fought only to save Kris. All they had done together. Kelly loved her. Kris had hated her during this stay, Kelly had been so cruel and Kris had kept telling herself that it was Kelly's fault that she had been beaten up... Twice.

But all of a sudden, it came to her. Kelly had forced her to fight, fight to stay alive, stay alive because she wanted to. A person who fights for their life is not ready to go yet, and Kris wasn't. She still had so much to fight for, and as her elbow slammed into the face of the girl approaching her, sending her to the floor, Kris realized that Kelly had saved Kris' life again. And now she had to return the favor.

Because the thought just accured to her. What if… What if someone… would actually go this far… just to save _her_.

Kelly crying out in pain made her snap. This was it.

She leapt to her feet, ducking to avoid the fists from another woman approaching her, Kris punched her into her chest as they collided. The woman tumbled over, whereupon Kris landed a perfect karate kick to the side of her head, leaving the woman out cold on the floor. Kris twirled around, her eyes completely focused on Kelly, who was on the floor, not trying to protect herself any more. Seven guards were violently kicking towards her body with their hard boots. Kelly's knife and gun was out of Kelly's reach, the gun being behind her, but the knife had skidded over the floor Kris' way, and Kris grabbed onto the handle of it with a firm hand.

With the blade in her hand, no one really saw her coming. Like a black shade, she slit the throat of the guard closest to her, in one quick motion. The blade continued, being pressed in between Mara's two shoulderblades, twisted around and then pulled out, leaving Mara in a bleeding pile on the floor.

The knife was knocked out of her hands by someone's foot, but Kris didn't care. Gem was coming towards her, the baton swirling in the air. A quick motion from Kris' arm, and Kris grabbed the baton in midair, roughly pulling it away from Gem's hands, and smacked her over the head with it before Gem even could understand what happened.

One guard Kris didn't know the name of was on top of Kelly, and it was as if Kris' legs just moved by themselves. They ran forward, and grabbed the guard by her hair, shoving her off Kelly and into the wall, making her head bounce off the concrete. And again. Again. Again. And again. Kris didn't even seem to notice that the wall behind the guard was being colored red, or that the guard was hanging lifelessly in Kris' hands.

"KRIS STOP IT!"

The sound of Tay's voice screaming at her to stop from the other side of the room made Kris hold up for a second, and stare at the sight in front of her. Losing the grip of the guard, the woman fell out of her arms and down on the floor. Kris couldn't do anything but to stare at her hands, which were soaked in blood, and she could feel a hundred emotions well up inside of her. Never before had she killed someone with her bare hands, to save someone else.

_What had she done?_

Remembering Kelly, she twirled around, seeing Kelly still on the floor, not moving at the moment, and no one by her. Kris ran over and went down on her knees next to her, finding a weak pulse she shook Kelly hard, trying to get her to respond. The guards had left Kelly alone, but the prison riot was still on full blast, and Kris knew they had to get out, and they had to get out now.

"Kelly, come on!"

"I have to make you swim." Kelly whispered, her eyes opening slightly.

"Kelly." Kris said gently, grabbing a hold of Kelly's chin and meeting her eyes. "I will swim. For you I'd swim to Europe and back, just get up on your feet for me."

Kelly let out a small laugh, followed by a cough, before whispering. "Only here a few weeks and we destroy the place. Nice job."

"You can high five me later, we need to get the hell out of here before they set the place on fire." Kris said, beginning to drag Kelly up from the floor.

"I hate to tell you that I'm a little beat up here and just need to rest for about 5 minutes."

"Well I can tell you that I'm a little beat up too, but we don't have time to rest!"

"We do. I'm making time!" Kelly took a breath before a giggle escaped her throat. "And I'm thinking about how fired I am after this."

Kris couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. "Stay home and learn to cook."

"I just might. I can just hear Charlie now. Oy."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Washington.<p>

Peggy was on the couch, eating a chocolate bar and watching Wheels of Fortune on the TV. "I wonder what Kelly is doing."

Aurore looked up from her newspaper and smiled at her sister. "Probably playing with the control cameras."

"That sounds like fun!"

* * *

><p>Janet's eyes were frantically looking around. She had managed to get Sandra and Kamili out, Kamili with the help of the doctor who had rolled her out and into their ambulance which they moved inmates to critical to handle at base. Janet had told them to wait, as she was trying to get Kris and Kelly out of there. Other inmates were already pouring out gasoline all over the floor. 911 had been called already, back up was on their way.<p>

Over by the far end, Janet could see Kris trying to drag Kelly out, not having much luck. Kelly was wounded, clearly wounded. Kris, who was hurt as well, would not be able to get them both out of there without help.

The sound of a gun being unsecured made Janet's head whip around, and she could see Chrystal aiming her gun towards Kelly and Kris. Janet's instincts immediately kicked in, forgetting all reason and logic, she ran. She leapt through the room, covering Kris and Kelly, and her feet left the floor as the bullet was pressed out through the barrel in high speed. Janet felt it hit, and her jump was stopped as the force of the bullet hitting her pressed her backwards, into Kelly and Kris. They tumbled into each other, landing in a big pile on the floor, in the same time as Sandra appeared around the corner, into the room, taking out Chrystal with her gun.

The massuese shooting down a guard, and a guard being shot by another guard seemed to have done the trick. The rumble stopped. The room got silent. Everyone in the room froze, no one really knowing what to do, staring at the scene playing out in front of them.

The only one moving was Sandra, hurrying as fast as she could, on her still sore ankle, towards her coworkers, while shouting to other guards.

"The police and ambulances are outside! Show them in here!"

Two guards ran off as everyone else in the room backed up towards the walls, some of them sitting down while others remained staying. Sandra reached Janet, Kris and Kelly, and she skid down on her knees while pulling off her sweater. Kris was already holding a hand towards the bullet wound, located underneath Janet's left breast, where blood was pooling out. Sandra pressed her sweater towards Kris' hand, as Kris pulled her hand away.

"Janet? Janet come on, just stay here with us. It's… it's just a bullet wound, and that never stopped an angel before, you'll be fine. Keep your eyes open."

Janet was trying to mouth something, but she couldn't get any words out. Sandra could see that Janet was trying to talk, which was causing her energy to run out, and her body to ache even more.

"Janet, don't talk. Don't worry, the paramedics will be here any minute. Just be quiet and focus on me, okay?" Sandra whispered as she held her friend hard, looking around the room.

Kelly sure had created quite a mess.


	17. Worry

**Thanks for the feedback guys! Means a lot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Worry<strong>

Sandra was right. It only took another few long minutes before the paramedics rushed into the room, scanning with skilled eyes and then hurried over to Janet who was definitely in the worst condition. Two men instantly started working on her, whos eyes were still open, but barely conscious.

Two other men started attending to Kelly, who was laying down, semiconscious like Janet, in Kris' lap, as Kris was gently stroking her hair. One of the men made an attempt to look Kris over, but she quickly pushed him away.

"No, no, take care of them first. I'm okay. Please."

Several others of them started looking through the inmates and guards, treating minor cuts and sprains, no one else being in such bad condition as Kelly or Janet. One of the paramedics looked over the guards that Kris had taken down, some of them still alive. All inmates who were not in life threatening danger was quickly, and without much of a fuzz, escorted back to their rooms.

"We have a girl in the back of an ambulance outside as well, could we bring her to the hospital too? She's been in the infirmary for a while though, but she still needs hospital care." Sandra asked one of the free paramedics, who were standing behind the two attending to Janet.

"Eum…"

"She's not an inmate. We're private detectives, sent here to set a stop to the smuggling, drugs and mob connections. We need her out of here."

"Oh, you're Charlie's people?"

Sandra smiled gently as she nodded, not sure how the paramedics knew about that, but she had worked for Charlie long enough to know not to ask too many questions. In the same time Miss Clark hurried into the room, shocked at the sight in front of her. She had only been out for errands for a few hours, and comes back to complete chaos. Hurrying up to Sandra, she put a hand on the young angel's shoulder.

"Miss Olsen… What… Holy crap…"

"Yeah, there's… a bit of a mess… I'm going to give Charlie a call from the hospital, we'll clear this up, don't worry."

Miss Clark couldn't do anything but nod in silence, having to trust the angel's word, in the same time as both Kelly and Janet were lifted up on gurneys, and taken outside to the waiting ambulances, while one of the paramedics were gently guiding Kris behind them. Sandra followed them out as well, and jumped into the ambulance to get a seat next to Janet who was on the gurney, breathing hard into the oxygen mask. Sandra took her hand as their eyes met, letting Janet know that she wasn't alone in the situation. She gave Kris a small wave as Kris was lifted up into into another ambulance, joining Kelly.

Kris sighed and leaned her head back towards the back of her seat in the ambulance, as one of the paramedics were constantly checking Kelly over.

"How bad is she?" Kris whispered, breathing hard from both pain, shock and exhaustion.

"They're gonna have to do a lot of x-rays when she comes in, it's difficult for me to say without knowing the internal damage."

Kris nodded slowly, looking at Kelly who by now had closed her eyes, breathing into the mask. The paramedic looked up at Kris, and Kris realized he was looking at her blood soaked clothes.

"It's not my blood." Kris said quietly. "Well… Most of it is not mine."

"Do you mind if I look you over as well? You don't look too well."

Kris shrugged her shoulders as the paramedic moved around and sat next to her, probing her body Kris had to push through to stay strong.

"I'm James by the way." The paramedic gently smiled as he looked her over, listening to her breathing and shining a light into her eyes.

"Kris. I'm Kris." Kris smiled back, then wincing badly as James put his hands towards her ribs. His eyebrow going up, he carefully lifted her sweater and winced himself as he saw the discoloration of Kris' ribcage and chest.

"Your friend is not the only one who's going to need x-rays I'm afraid."

Kris let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I already figured that out."

* * *

><p>Upon arriving to the hospital, Sandra watched all her friends being shipped away in different directions in the ER. Torn, shaking and worried sick, she picked up the phone to call Charlie.<p>

"Charles Townsend."

"Charlie… It's Sandra."

"Sandra! Thank God! I've been trying to get in touch with you all for days. How's everything going?"

"Well… Kelly created a proper chaos, a riot. She shot down the head of the mafia in front of everyone and it created a riot between all the inmates. At the moment we're all at the hospital, no one is really looking too good."

"Kelly… Kelly what? She… God… How is everyone Sandra? Please fill me in."

"I'm not even sure Charlie. Janet… Janet was shot, in the stomach, she was bleeding a lot and was crashing as they brought her in… They were very anxious about getting her in as soon as possible. Kris and Kelly have both been beaten, Kris last night and Kelly during the riot. They are doing x-rays and looking for internal damage… They are both quite bad. And Kam… Well Kam was beaten as well, a little more than a week ago, 10 days I think. She got fractures… everywhere… They really worked on her Charlie. The worst blows were to her chest, fractured her sternum and you know how weak her heart is…"

"She had a heart attack?" Charlie whispered.

"Yeah… Afraid so. She's doing better though, but haven't really gotten out of bed yet. Hopefully soon."

"Okay." Charlie sighed, his voice filled with worry. "Please keep me updated."

"I will Charlie, I will."

Sandra soon ended the call and sank down into a couch. How could everything gotten so much out of hand? And had they even actually solved the case? She had no idea where they were on that level. She was not only terrified, but she was confused as well. What had Kelly been thinking? She would definitely have to explain all of this later. But at the moment, all that mattered was the fact that all of her friends were critically injured, and all she could do was wait. She felt scared, and she hated being alone with her worry and fear. She wanted someone by her that would tell her that everything was going to be alright, but there was no one else in here that she knew. No one she could turn to.

But just as that thought went through her head, one of the paramedics that had brought Janet in walked through the room, and saw her sitting there in the plastic chair, tears quietly falling from her eyes.

His heart went out to the young woman, and he quietly walked over to sit down next to her. Sandra looked up and him and tried to offer him a small smile.

"How are you holding up?" He asked carefully, putting his hand on her arm.

"I'm not, to be honest. I… Everyone… is hurt. I… I'm just really scared."

"It's going to be okay. The doctors here are brilliant, and they will help your friends out. They will all be okay."

Sandra smiled. She didn't know this man, but that was just what she needed. Some support. Some help.

"I'm Thomas by the way."

"Sandra."

"Nice to meet you Sandra. Do you want me to wait with you for a while? I'm having a break anyway, and you look like you could need some company. We don't have to talk if you don't want to, I just don't want you to sit here and cry by yourself."

Sandra couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle. "Thank you. You don't have to… But I would be grateful if you would."

"Then I'll stay." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sandra whispered, her thumbs fiddling as she wasn't sure what to do with them. Everything was just a roller coaster ride at the moment.

They both sat in silence for quite a while before Sandra spoke.

"You know… There's always something like this. I've lost count on how many times I've been at the hospital - either as a patient or as a worrying friend. I don't know for how long I can take it. It gets to you, you know?"

"You're a private investigator right?"

"Yeah. And we do probably 20-30 cases a year, where mostly they are calm and quiet and mostly paperwork, but then a couple of times a year, we get these messy cases where we are not sure if our friends will come out alive. I… We lost one of our owns a while back. It was over 2 years ago now, but I still think of her every day, wishing that we never had accepted that case, and wishing that I would've been able to save her." Sandra took a breath, as Thomas sat quiet and let her talk. "I found her. I went to her house cause we were meant to have lunch there. And the door was unlocked… So I walked right in. I found her there… And she died in my arms. She took her last breaths as I was holding her."

Tears were once again rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm not sure if I would be able to go through all that pain again. And it terrifies me to think that I might have to if I stay in this business. I'm not that strong, I'm not strong enough to see my friends suffer like that. But in the same time, I don't want to leave the agency, because… If they stay… And they get hurt… I want to be there. I want to at least have an opportunity to save them, and I want to be there right by their side, all the time. They mean too much for me, I can't walk out. Not now."

"It sounds like you have a lot of thoughts on your mind, and I think you need to talk them over with your boss. I… I can't tell you what to do." Thomas said quietly, taking Sandra's hand. "I see pain and suffering every day as well, but knowing I help people and do so much good weighs up for all of that. I got a call once… Was told to come to a scene with a hit and run. And it was my best friend there, smeared over the road. For as long as I live, I will always remember that scene. But still, after that, I… I'm not saying I know what you're going through because I don't, but I remember that choise I took. I wanted out of the business cause I don't ever want to see anything like that again, but in the same time, I feel like I'm helping people, and that's all I want to do."

"How long ago was that?"

"Oh, I was a rookie back then… Almost ten years ago now."

Sandra nodded quietly, before looking up and meeting his hazelnut eyes, which were welling up with tears.

"Does the pain every ease up? Does it get easier through the years?"

"The pain settles. Calms down. Life rolls on, I'm not sure how. You just find your routines and move on, pushing the pain back as you think of other things. But it will always be there. Unfortunately. It's a way of life. Life is all about happiness and sorrow. But I think, having known sorrow, it will help us appreciate the joyful times even more. We won't forget the ones who never got to see the next day, they will forever be with us, and by remembering them, they will forever live on."

Sandra smiled, squeezing the man's hand, still looking into his eyes. So full of wisdom.

"You're here with Miss Garrett?"

Sandra turned her head around as she looked up at a doctor standing in front of her, and she immediately rose from the chair.

"Yeah, yeah I am, how is she?"

"She will be okay. She took some hard hits to one of her kidneys so we just want to keep an eye on that for a while, and there was also some slight tearing to her renal artery, which she had to go in and fix. Other than that she's got some bad bruising pretty much all over, some facial fractures, a few cacked ribs, a hairline fracture to her shoulderblade, but nothing that a couple of weeks rest won't heal."

Sandra sighed in relief and smiled gratefully to the doctor. "Any word on any of the others of my friends that were brought in?"

"I haven't worked on any of the others, but their doctors should be down soon with you. I know that Mrs Diallo, Mrs Smith and Miss Garrett has already been moved in together in the same room, they are all stable but under observation. I'll tell their doctors to come and see you as soon as they can and we'll get you up to them."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Sandra chanted, so relieved and grateful. They would be okay. Now it was just Janet she was mostly focusing on, Janet who had been bleeding out as she was coming in, and who had been brought up to surgery straight away.

"Sounds like they will be okay." Thomas smiled, standing behind Sandra. She turned around, and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much for sitting with me and letting me ramble to you."

"No worries, sometimes you just have to say what's on your mind. Talking is good. Never stop talking to your friends, that's when the trouble will start. Nothing good can ever come from keeping your emotions to yourself. I know it's difficult talking to people you love, for some reason it's always easier talking to strangers, but remember that the ones that love you the most also cares the most and have the power to help you."

Sandra smiled as she nodded. "Once again, thank you."

"I have to scoot off. Maybe I'll se you around sometime."

"Maybe." Sandra smiled, giving him another hug before he left, and she was once again alone in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>She didn't have to be alone for too long though, not long after Thomas had left, another doctor came up to her, and told her that he had worked on Kris and Kamili. He told her that Kamili was stable, but they would keep her on another couple of days observation to make sure her heart was strong enough, and he also told her that Kris had several broken ribs, a concussion, muscle damage and bruising. They had been pleased to see that there were no internal damages. She would, just like Kelly, be very sore for a while, but nothing a bit of a holiday hopefully wouldn't cure.<p>

The doctor took her up to the room that the trio of angels shared, and Sandra quietly walked in as she realized all of her friends were sleeping peacefully. Sitting down in between Kelly and Kamili, she leaned her head back towards the wall and lost herself in thoughts.

Thomas words had left a great mark in her. Talk to your friends. She knew that was something she always had trouble with. She loved her friends, and she wanted them to be happy. And she knew that if she was happy, they were happy. So she acted happy, all the time. The happy, bubbly Scandinavian girl with no worries in life. It was a facade, and she knew that much. She missed Melissa to the point where she thought she would go mad. And she knew she had to talk to someone, preferably Kelly, about it, before she lost her god damn head.

Hours passed. Night arrived. Sandra fell asleep in her chair, but was woken up by a doctor a couple of hours later. He spoke softly, as to not wake the sleeping patients up.

"You're here with Janet Wanner, right?"

Sandra rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and nodded as she looked up at him in confusion and worry.

"We can talk through all details in the morning, I just wanted to let you know that she's out of surgery and in the ICU, and I have every hope that she is going to be just fine."

"Thank God." Sandra whispered, smiling gratefully to the doctor. "Thank you."

"She's in the ICU as said, but can hopefully be moved in the morning if she keeps stable, and we'll move her in here as soon as she's out of the woods completely. I just wanted to let you know that she is okay, so that you don't worry about her."

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me. Thank you. For everything."

The doctor just smiled, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Morning rose, and the gang in the hospital room soon woke up one by one. Sandra made three trips to the nurses station asking them to get her friends some painkillers as they all woke up very, very sore. Sandra knew they would all have to talk through what actually happened, but not now, not there, not today. First they had some healing to do.<p>

Janet was rolled in around 10 am, still sleeping on drugs, looking very pale, but the doctor assured them that she would make it. She had been strong through the night, and there were no reason to why she wouldn't be fine.

"So, doctor, last night you only told me that she would be okay. How bad was she exactly? Will she recover completely? How much damage did the bullet leave?" Sandra asked, moving over to sit down in a chair next to Janet and taking her hand.

"Well, we've managed to get the bullet out of her, and it did leave some damage but nothing that couldn't be repaired."

Everyone in the room, even though most of them were a bit doozy, were still worried though, and Kelly came with the next question. "So she'll recover?"

"We have monitored her very closely since she came in, and she did crash as she was brought in, but after we got her back, she's been stable – through surgery and after. She seems like a strong girl, and she was very lucky, the bullet missed the womb with a few inches to spare. A little bit futher down and we might wouldn't have been able to save her baby, but the midwife has been down and it's perfectly fine."

The four of them just stared at him, trying to take in what he had just told them. No one said anything for a long moment before the doctor cleared his throat.

"I thought that was good news…"

"Well… Of course, it is." Kelly said, shaking her head out of the shock. "We just… didn't know she was pregnant."

"Oh! I see! Well, she is, almost five months along, and -"

The doctor got interrupted when his beeper went off, and he looked down at it.

"I'm sorry, we're having a trauma coming in. I'll talk to you later."

And with those words, he was gone.

Everyone sat in silence, the three patients in their beds and Sandra next to Janet. No one knew what to say, they were all shocked by the news of their friend expecting a child. Where had that come from? They had been so unprepared for that statement.

"Do you think Janet knows?" Kelly asked her angels, looking over at her sleeping angel.

"She would've told us if she knew." Sandra said quietly, gently brushing the short hair out of Janet's face. "I'm sure she would've."


	18. Wrapping it up

**Coming to the end now guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Wrapping it up <strong>

Janet's eyelids slowly fluttered open, and after a few seconds of disorientation, her eyes focused on Sandra's blue eyes.

"Hey." Sandra said gently, putting her hand on Janet's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"How… How's Benjamin?" Janet whispered, worry shown all over her face.

"Benjamin?" Sandra asked confused, still gently brushing Janet's hair.

"My son. How is my son?"

Sandra smiled as she laid her head to its side. "The doctor said the child is perfectly fine. It's a boy?"

Janet draw a heavy breath of relief as she nodded.

"How long have you known?" Kelly asked, halfway sitting up towards the pillows in the bed next to Janet's.

"I found out… a couple of weeks before… we took the case… I- I've been planning on telling you guys but… We've been so busy."

"The more reason to tell us." Kelly said, the others agreeing. "You could've lost it Janet, if I had known you were carrying a child I would've never sent you into danger like this… I know you are good at defending yourself but with another life inside of you we shouldn't take the risk like this."

"I know, it… it was foolish and selfish." Janet whispered, her eyelids heavy.

"Maybe a bit unnecessary throwing yourself in the line of fire." Sandra said gently, nudging her arm.

Janet let out a small chuckle before whispering. "Gotta protect your boss, right?"

"It's always appreciated knowing someone's watching your back Janet… But from here on, please be careful." Kelly smiled gently to her angel.

Janet forced her eyelids open and met Kelly with a smile. "I will."

Sandra gently brushed her short hair, gripping her hand.

"Go back to sleep. I can tell you're tired."

"Have… Have you talked to Devin?"

"I will gime him a call in a bit, I need to call around to everyone and update them. Don't worry. I'll sort it all out."

Janet nodded slightly, as she drifted back off to sleep. Sandra watched her for a minute, as the rest of the room stayed silent, before Sandra rose and told the others that she would go out and call Charlie.

"How mad is he at me?" Kelly asked carefully, squirming a bit in her bed.

Sandra turned to her, and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, last time I talked to him, he seemed more worried than angry. But… I doubt that he's very happy."

"I wouldn't be." Kelly sighed. "I bet he's fuming."

Sandra didn't even know what to answer, all she knew was that everything had turned into a complete mess. She gave Kelly a small smile of ensurance before leaving the room to find a phone. She wasn't even sure what to tell Charlie, but talking to him her mouth just seemed to ramble on with words that barely made sense.

"Sandra. Calm down. Everyone is awake and the doctor said they will heal, right?"

"Yeah, within time." Sandra nodded in the phone.

"That's all that's important."

"Kelly is a bit worried about her place as well. She knows she screwed up."

Charlie sighed at the other end. "Let's not worry about all of that now. Make sure you all take the time you need, and when you get back up here we'll have a talk, okay?"

"Okay Charlie. Okay."

* * *

><p>Weeks passed. Three to be exact, before the five of them were sitting on an airplane, on their way back home to the capital of the United States. They were not completely healed, but good enough to be able to make it all the way home. All of them lost in thought, as most of them had been the last time, they were all once again sitting in silence.<p>

Kelly was leaning her head against the window, her eyes closed, as she thought back of the closure of the case they had had before they left Barnwell County. The closure with the sheriff, Miss Clark, Charlie on the speaker and the angels around her. Kelly knew why she had created the mess – and it was because she wanted Kris' eyes to open. She had forced Kris into a situation where it was do or die. It had been a matter of life and death, and not only for Kris' life. She had forced Kris to fight, to save Kelly's own life. And it seemed to have worked. Kris had been abruply shaken out of her misery, and realized that she actually had something to fight for. They hadn't had any good time to sit down just the two of them and talk, but Kelly knew that moment would come.

But not really being able to give a reason to why she had killed four members of the mafia, Kelly knew she was in a lot of trouble. The riot she had caused had taken several people's lives, and injured even more. It had destroyed the whole dining hall of the prison and there was a lot of things that had to be set back in order.

Kelly would have to pay, and she didn't mind that. She had already promised to pay for damages caused that the insurance wouldn't pay out. That was not the big problem. No, the fact that she had killed several people was the problem, and it was just barely that the police of Barnwell had let her go back to Washington. She had promised them her fully cooperation, but she knew that wouldn't be enough. She might have to go back to jail… as an inmate. A trial would follow, but Kelly wasn't sure yet if she'd be held for all the damage she caused, or murdering four people. And to top that off, Kelly knew very damn well that the family members of those four was looking for her. And they would not back down anytime soon.

But they were on their way back to Washington, and that was all that Kelly wanted to focus on right now. The future was hazy, but Kelly decided to take it one step at the time and see where it would bring her.

Kris was sitting next to Kelly, leaning back towards the headrest, her eyes closed as well. Just like Kelly, the thoughts of the lives she had claimed was going through her mind, and she hadn't really been able to explain herself to it either. She had snapped, and she had done what she did to make sure Kelly was safe. But she had killed too. Three people had died at her hand. Sure, they had been trying to kill Kelly… But fact still remained. During all her training she had been told to "stop but never kill.", and even if that hadn't been possible at all times, she had always tried to aim at legs or arms, only to stop the bad guy and ship them off to prison.

This time she hadn't even tried, and she had gravely crossed the line.

But Kelly's plan on trying to get her back had worked. Kris felt different, she felt she suddenly had a goal in life again, and she couldn't wait to go back home and see her kids. She wanted to clean up her house, start over, see her kids grow up and hug her sister. She needed to sit down and talk to Kelly, if they could ever have a moment alone. Sure, she had a long way to go, but she felt like the agressions had been released from her body, and… and things would be okay. It had to be.

Janet was leaning against the window too, sitting in the seat in front of Kelly, with Sandra next to her and Kamili on the other side of Sandra. Janet's arm was draped over her baby bump, which had begun to grow a while ago already, but before she had covered up as she hadn't been sure how to tell the others. Dressing more freely, the others had immediately spotted her belly. Her body still aching from being shot, she was looking forward to go home and rest in the embrace of her man for a while as things were clearing up. She wasn't really sure what had actually happened, all she knew was that she had taken a stupid risk that could've not only taken the life of herself, but her son as well.

Her son…

She had only found out about two months ago that she was pregnant. It had taken her by surprise but not by shock. It was not like they had been trying to have a kid, but let nature do it's thing. And Janet was so excited about becoming a mother, just as Devin was so excited about becoming a father. Maybe they were moving a bit fast, but it just felt so right. She was happy.

And she could've easily crushed her happiness by throwing herself in front of a bullet. If anything had happened to Benjamin, she would've never been able to forgive herself, she knew that much. He was only 10-12 inches long, but he meant so much for her, and he was already as loved as could be.

She and Sandra had talked quite a lot the last couple of days, Kamili joining in on their conversations as well. Discussing everything from working and Kamili asking her how in the devil's name she could go parachuting while being pregnant, to everything that happened inside the walls of the prison. Their spots. Their places. Their achivements. Kamili was feeling that she hadn't brought much to the table, but spent most of her time in the hospital wing. The others kept reassuring her that it was alright, it was not like she had aimed at getting beaten like that, but Kamili still felt bad. She was meant to be badass, she was meant to be able to hold herself in a fight and never back down. She was not used to feel weak or inadequate. It was just not her.

There was a lot going through their heads, and they knew the aftermath of this would not be like other cases where they just brush it off and move on. No, they all knew that there would be a lot more to this.

But first, they were going home.

* * *

><p>There was a big reunion at the airport as their flight landed. Aurore and Peggy was there along with Ella, Sarah and the twins. Jill was there, and so was Devin, and Morgan with Yasmin. Everyone was longing for their significant other to come back, and the hugs were many as they met up. Kris fell into her sister's embrace, getting emotional her tears started pouring down her cheeks.<p>

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You okay?"

"I love you Jill. I'm sorry for everything and thank you for always being there." Kris whispered, snuggling towards her sister's shoulder.

Jill kissed the top of Kris' head as her eyes met Kelly's. Kelly nodded slightly, and Jill couldn't help but to smile. Kris seemed to be back. Her Kris. Her little sister who had always been there, so close, seemed to be on the road back to herself. Mouthing a small 'thank you' to Kelly, Jill pulled Kris away from her to let Kris see her twins. The twins were next to them, looking up at their mother with big eyes, hoping that she would want to hold them, hoping that she had missed them as much as they had missed her. Kris couldn't do anything but to stare at them for a minute, stare at her beautiful small kids who were looking up at her with hope and longing in their eyes.

"Mommy?" Jess finally whispered, and Kris just sank down on her knees, pulling the two of them to her and holding them closely, sobbering towards them.

"Hi my babies. I'm home. Don't worry. I'm home."


	19. Closure

**Lyrics: _Katelyn Tarver – I'll make it real_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Closure<strong>

Another week passed before they knew it. Everyone was happy to be home, and Kris had stayed at Kelly's place, with the kids, ever since they were back.

With Aurore at work, Peggy in school, Jill at her place and the kids in school, Kris had tucked the twins in for a nap, the two angels finally had some time for themselves. Kelly made them each a cup of coffee as they sat down in the living room.

"I don't even know to start Kris. I just know, I know there's a lot of things we need to go through."

"There is. You wanna start on how the heck we're going to get out of the mess we, well… you started, down there?" Kris grinned, yet worry could still be heard in her voice. "We killed people Kelly, people whos lives we had no right to claim. We're not going to be able to get out of it, and I don't want to go to jail."

"I know, neither do I. And we won't. We'll come up with an idea to get out of it, I promise you that. There's just a couple of things we need to set up, then I'll fill you in on my plan."

"Another plan Kelly?" Kris couldn't help but to smile.

"I have a plan to get us out of the mess we created, but it might take a lot from both of us to get through with it. I need to check up some things but we should be able to get out of it all, all charges and away from those angry people we left behind."

"Just exactly would we do that Kelly?"

"I'll fill you in when I'm ready. But… I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you Kelly. You are crazy… But I trust you."

Kelly's green eyes looked up to meet Kris'. There were so many thoughts in both their eyes, hiding within. Sitting in silence for a little bit, they both thought about the words they had told each other during the isolation visits.

"You know I didn't mean what I said before. In isolation. I don't hate you Kelly." Kris whispered, seeking comfort in Kelly's loving eyes.

"I know you don't honey. I put you through a lot, and I'm sorry I had to do that. I just… I'm sorry. I love you so much, and I needed to get you back. I was going crazy, I was not only losing you but myself as well. You're my light in the tunnel Kris. I don't mean to lay everything on you, but I need you, you keep me sane."

"I know. And I owe you so much for opening my eyes. I love you Kelly, and I'm always going to love you."

"You can't love me the way I want, though." Kelly sighed, leaning back in the couch, looking down in her lap, her hands folded into each other as she wasn't sure what to say. "And I can't ask for more of you than you've already given me."

"I don't know what else you could want Kelly. You have me. You have my children. All four of them. You have my family – you are my family. You have... my heart. There's nothing else I could give."

Kelly looked up again and met the blue eyes of the angel. Gently stroking Kris' cheek, and moving away a small string of blonde hair from her face, she smiled. "I know that."

"Isn't it enough? Can't it be enough?" Kris whispered, concerned about how Kelly felt.

"It's enough, Kris. It's more than enough. Selfishly I only wish I could wake up and look into your eyes every morning."

Kris couldn't hold back a chuckle. "My door is always open."

"I love you more than you could ever know. I never believed in soulmates until I met you. But I know that you and me are meant to always be together. One way or another, in whatever way. In every life we live. I feel it in my heart."

"So… If you love me so much… I know why… How could you let me go through all of this? I mean… I'm not mad about it, or anything. But how could you do it, without interfering? Cause I'm sure you wanted to."

"It took all the strength I've had to hold out and not go in there and help you out. Blocking out everything helped. I just wanted you to see that life is going to hand you shit, Kris. I know Jill and I have always been there to block the blow, but sometimes we can't. You pick the pieces of yourself up off the ground and re-assemble yourself."

Kelly took a breath, looking into Kris' eyes.

"And when you do that, you make yourself a little bit better and stronger each time. So the next time you break, there won't be so many pieces."

"Makes sense, I suppose." Kris nodded.

"There is one more thing – but only if you want to do it. My backup plan."

"What's that?"

"Gregory Uttila."

"Who?"

"The bomber. The man responsible for Tommy's death. He's right here in Washington, and if you feel you want to meet this person, I'll take you to him. If you don't want to, we can just let it be."

"I… I want to see him."

* * *

><p>"You sure about this?"<p>

Kris looked up at Kelly and nodded, as they walked in through the doors of the prison. Kelly had set the meeting up, between the two of them and Gregory Uttila. Kelly was a bit worried about it, cause she wasn't sure how Kris would react, but she was sure that Kris had gotten most of her agressions out as they had been at Barnwell County. But how Kris would react to seeing the person that had caused her misery, Kelly had no idea yet.

"Yes. I want to meet him." Kris said, quietly but determined.

Kelly nodded as the two of them was escorted in through the doors, and sat down in a room where several tables where spread out, inmates having meetings with other people around them. Kelly and Kris had a seat and not too long after, a man in his late 40's was escorted in to them and sat down in a chair on the other side of the table. Confused, he gave them a small smile, not knowing who they were or why they were there, but liking the view in front of him.

"Have we met?" He asked carefully, brown eyes tired from lack of sleep and exhaustion.

"No, we haven't." Kris spoke. "I'm Kris, this is Kelly."

"Nice to meet you… What do you want with me?"

"I just want to talk to you about the bombings you were responsible for."

"I failed on my last… They caught me. All I wanted was attention. Vengeance. My wife died and they did nothing to help me. Fucking FBI. They promised to help me out, but left me hanging, not knowing what to do or how to do it. I lost her, and she meant everything to me. Not a day passes by without me thinking of her."

"I know what it feels like missing your partner. Trust me, I've gone through it. But, how could blowing up a building with the FBI inside of it help your grieve? Did that make you feel any better? At all? Is that what you think your wife would've wanted you to do?"

"No. I… I lost my heart. Everything seemed so dark, and I was obsessed with the hatred. I'm sorry to hear about you losing your partner, I wish I could do something to help."

"It's a bit too late. I was an agent. So was he. And he died when that building collapsed. Because of you, he is dead."

The man in front of them stared at Kris, who had been the one speaking all this time. His eyes started welling up with tears as he sat still with all of his emotions to himself for a while before leaning forward, taking Kris' hand.

"If I could turn back time, I would, trust me, I would do anything to have someone – me or otherwise – stop my actions. I was blinded by hatret, and the urge to revenge my wife. I went on about it the completely wrong way. I know you won't forgive me, and I don't expect you to even consider it. But don't let his death kill you. Don't let it drown you." The man in front of them took a breath before continuing, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm going to have to live with it every day, the fact that I've killed innocent people, but you don't have to have that on your conscience. Live life. It's difficult, next to impossible, but surround yourself with your friends and try to take it one day at the time. The sun will shine again, and you'll be able to live on. Never forget, but cherish the moments you have with the other loved ones. Don't waste your happiness on something you can never change."

Kris just nodded when Gregory got silent. She wasn't sure what to say, or what to do with the words he had just told her. She wasn't mad at him. He wasn't a murdered. He was a man who had lost a part of himself, someone he had held so dearly, and turned to stone by the anger inside.

Looking to her side, Kris couldn't help but to see the resemblence between him and the woman next to her, who's dark side could so easily be shown when not having the love she needed. This man would never be complete again. But Kris knew, she knew, that she would be. She had gone through the most difficult time in her life, and she knew that if she could do this, if she could walk out of her sorrows with her head held high, she knew she could make it through anything.

All she needed was love, her family and friends by her side, and a good ol' closure.

_._

_As long as I stay true to myself  
><em>_Everything will take care of itself  
><em>_As I take a breath, and look to my future  
><em>_I won't want to trade places with anyone else_

_I have a dream of what I can be  
><em>_I'll make it real, I'll make it real_

_The end. _

* * *

><p><strong>As usual - thanks everyone for reviewing, subscribing and messaging, it means a lot to me to know you're there! There's gonna be some changes and I'll update on a new story when I feel ready for it. I hope you tag along over to the next one! <strong>

**x Agnes**


End file.
